


Volumen 1: sobre las vías

by Chipmunksoncoffee



Series: La velocidad del pulso de un ratón [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Substance Abuse, Underage Drinking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipmunksoncoffee/pseuds/Chipmunksoncoffee
Summary: Traducción de la mejor fic que he leído en toda mi puta vida, simplemente porque me gusta mucho que se me ocurrió traducirla.Más personajes de los que me acuerdo, así que los iré agregando a medida que vaya subiendo los capítulos. No prometo constancia ni nada.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna (arctic_grey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctic_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Volume 1: Over the Tracks - I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730553) by [Anna (arctic_grey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctic_grey/pseuds/Anna). 



Nunca se me debería confiar manejar vehículo de clase alguna; no porque sea un pésimo conductor, sino porque aprieto mi agarre sobre el volante con cada camión que pasa. Busco en el diario cada mañana ese titular acerca de un accidente de autos donde simplemente no saben qué pasó. Quizás el conductor perdió el control del vehículo. Sufrió una convulsión. Estaba intentando evadir un niño cruzando en medio de la calle. Algo que explique por qué su auto y su contenido terminaron pintando la delantera de un camión canadiense de mercancías congeladas en su ruta desde Montreal a Detroit.  
Manejé de Portland a Los Ángeles una vez. Fue un viaje placentero, hacia el sur, el aire se hacía más tibio y la gente más bronceada. Me tomó cuatro días porque me iba distrayendo y tomé un pequeño desvío en Nevada donde me emborraché junto a un tipo que había trabajado como un payaso de circo toda su vida. Éramos iguales, él y yo.  
Es fácil distraerme porque nunca sé a qué debería estar prestando atención, ¿es a un nuevo modelo de guitarra, una chispa de algo mejor y más digno, un par de ojos marrón que siempre amplificaban la sonrisa en labios perfectamente definidos? Durante mi viaje a la costa oeste, perdí la cuenta de las veces que vi un auto venir del lado contrario y consideré girar el volante a la izquierda.  
Un choque. Explosión. Humo.  
No sé si alguien más tiene estos pensamientos al conducir. Nunca he preguntado.

Cuando estrellé el bus del tour en el ‘74, me encontré preguntándome a mí mismo si fue a propósito o no. No era mi intención hacerlo, pero quizás inconscientemente quería hacerlo.  
Por un momento, pensamos que Joe nunca volvería a caminar.  
Ahora voy manejando un Chevy arrendado, navegando desde O’Hare hacia una dirección garrapateada sobre servilleta con una letra que no es la mía. El auto es café, un marrón claro que me recuerda a la mierda de un bebé. Era el único que les quedaba. Los limpiaparabrisas hacen un silbido al tratar de batallar con la fuerte y mojada nieve que cae.  
-¿Estás nervioso?  
Ni siquiera me molesto en mirar al niño en el asiento copiloto.  
-No.  
-Brent dijo-comienza, iniciando otra mentira más que alguien ha dicho sobre mí. A la gente le encanta hablar y hablar y hablar sobre mí-, que durante Jackie, estabas tan nervioso que te embriagaste antes de cada show.  
-Me halaga-apunto, molesto que ésta vez no es en absoluto una mentira, ya que la única forma que podía lidiar con la presión de una multitud de 10.000 cabezas era el alcohol. Gracias, Brent, con ésta sí que me haces quedar bien. No. Me hace ver como una víctima. Tal vez sea algo bueno.  
-También dijo que mejoró durante la segunda parte. Bebías menos, estabas más enfocado. Ya sabes, después de conocerlo a él-añade odiosamente.  
Resisto al impulso de desviar el auto del camino solo para que se calle, entonces cuando me pregunte con su último aliento un angustioso “por qué”, le diré porqué: porque no pudo morderse la puta lengua. La blanca nieve se vuelve de un horrible color negro como del humo del tráfico vehicular cada vez que toca el pavimento, haciendo que éste se ponga resbaloso, pero por el momento, nos mantengo en el camino.  
-Ahora, también tenemos a Gabe. Él dijo que nunca estabas nervioso durante el tour Pearl. Supongo que cambiaste.  
-Amas el sonido de tu propia voz, ¿eh?  
-Sip-me sonríe, mechones de castaño claro cayendo sobre sus ojos entusiastas. Tiene un rostro joven y afable que intenta hacer ver mayor con un poco de barba, pero es irrevocablemente rejuvenecido otra vez con esa energía infantil que está siempre presente en sus palabras y acciones. Tiene mejillas ligeramente ahuecadas y labios estrechos, delgados como líneas, además de una frente tan solo una fracción suficientemente alta como para verse como un desajuste, aunque no le viene del todo mal.  
Me concentro en manejar y él se queda callado por un momento. }  
Cuando habla, suena contrariado:  
-¿Y si se le olvidó? ¿Qué tal si aún está enojado contigo?  
-¿Qué tal si yo estoy aun enojado con él?  
-No lo estás-responde a sabiendas. Odio cuando tiene razón. La nieve sigue cayendo y me retuerzo incómodamente en mi asiento, siento como el cinturón se raspa el cuello-. Estoy nervioso por ti-concluye, la emoción otra vez de vuelta. No necesito sus nervios, apoyo o un hombro donde llorar. No tiene idea cuanto me agota su entusiasmo. Mira el mapa en su regazo-. Toma la siguiente curva izquierda-, ordena y yo cambio de pista-. Sabes, a veces me pregunto cómo es él. Es casi irreal conocer a un extraño al que te has imaginado desnudo cientos de veces. Bueno, a decir verdad, una vez encontré ésta foto en tu casa donde estaba desnudo, así que…-freno en seco hacia un costado, se pone nervioso, ojos asustados a la vez que mira a todos lados-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-Te he dicho que no toques mis putas cosas-le digo de nuevo. De nuevo. Pequeño bastardo fisgón-. Ésta es tu parada-le digo y apunto fuera de la ventana hacia la puerta de una tienda que tiene letras verdes y cursivas: C-A-F-É-. Anda a tomarte un café-como si necesitara estar más exaltado.  
Su boca se abre dramáticamente.  
-¡Yo voy contigo!  
Rechino los dientes, le sonrío.  
-No, voy solo-lo estoy prácticamente decapitando con la mirada y él hace lo mismo de vuelta- ¡fuera, Sisky, fuera!  
Sisky levanta las manos al aire dramáticamente.  
-En serio no me vas a dejar ser testigo de la reunión que haría ver a Romeo y Julieta como–  
-No hubo reunión para esos dos. Murieron-interrumpo.  
-Oh-responde mordiéndose el labio inseguro, pero se recupera rápidamente-. Nunca terminé la película, a decir verdad. Es que hablaban tan raro.

Me desabrocho el cinturón y salgo del auto. Chicago está helado, hay copos de nieve cayendo sobre mi abrigo negro, derriténdose segundos después. Rodeo del auto y abro la puerta de Sisky.

-¡Está bien, está bien!-grita el chico alzando las manos en falsa inocencia- Estoy fuera, ¿Ves? ¡Mira que tan fuera estoy!-arruga la nariz con el frío, viéndose más cómico que herido al dirigirme una mirada fastidiada.  
-Vengo por ti después-le prometo.  
-Si no lo haces, sé dónde vive-dice sacando su cuaderno negro, garrapateando furiosamente, ignorando por completo el aguanieve.  
Me detengo frente a la puerta, dándole una mirada incrédula.  
-No tomes notas ahora, vamos.  
-Entonces el infame Ryan Ross nerviosamente reingresaba al automóvil, botando a su devoto y leal compañero a un costado del camino cuan groupie a la que había amado para luego abandonar como a un indeseado cachorro–  
No escucho el resto luego del portazo y partir otra vez.  
El retrovisor me muestra la imagen de Sisky malhumorada entrando al café, mientras que le echo un vistazo al mapa en su ahora vacío asiento.

No me toma mucho llegar a destino.

El auto en la entrada es de un elegante negro, modelo de este año, un ‘79. Es de mucho mejor gusto que la máquina que estoy intentando estacionar y, por un breve momento, ruego que ninguno de los vecinos de Brendon note la presencia del otrora estrella de rock llegando en esta pobre excusa con cuatro llantas y volante. Eso suponiendo que sí sea su casa, de lo cual tengo serias dudas.  
Un tipo joven con una carcaza para guitarra va caminando por la calle, me detengo a esperar a que siga su rumbo antes de bajar. Es paranoia pura el tener miedo de que me reconozca, pero para empezar nunca supe cómo hablar con fans.  
La música no se trata del hombre detrás de ella, por lo tanto cualquier interés que la gente tenga en mí es injustificado. Todo lo que deberían querer saber, ya está en la música. Y nadie jamás entendió eso excepto yo. Ellos nunca–  
Pero ya no quiero pensar en eso.  
Tomo mi bolso conmigo. Es presuntuoso, pero siendo los conciertos finales de local, asumo que Brendon se está quedando en casa. No debería asumir nada cuando se trata de él. Lo aprendí de mala manera.  
La puerta se abre al quinto timbrazo.  
-Sí, dig–el resto de la oración desaparece al momento que sus ojos aterrizan sobre mí; se ve un poco más viejo, lo que hace darme cuenta lo atrasado que estoy.  
Tiene ese aspecto ligeramente a mal traer que viene con su línea de trabajo y ojeras. Yo mejor que nadie sé que ese estilo de vida saca de balance a cualquiera.  
Con todo, se ve más como un hombre, más maduro. Sigue teniendo ese efecto en mí. No es algo que me moleste.  
-Escuché que tienes tu choza en Chicago ahora- explico y lo digo como si fuera un hecho en el que tengo tanto interés como el que tengo en la velocidad a la que late el corazón de una rata, el punto de fusión de la plata, lo que es nada en absoluto. Vaya patraña.  
-Sí-asiente cansadamente, ojos esquivos, como la presa acorralada en un rincón luego de una exhaustiva cacería donde yo soy el lobo y él es el cervatillo. Después de un tiempo, ninguno de los dos parece estar corriendo.  
Brendon no se sorprendido de verme. No soy un hombre predecible, podría tener la decencia de extrañarse un poco al menos. Un poco que sea, solo para divertirme algo. Yo mismo estoy jodidamente extrañado de estar acá.  
-Algo que sea por un viejo amigo-digo y no espero a que me responda-, invítame una cerveza al menos.  
Brendo niega con la cabeza, parece incómodo.  
-Estoy ocupado.  
Sisky tenía razón, todavía está molesto.  
-Yo también estoy ocupado, pero aquí estoy de todas formas.  
Me quedo mirándole. Se me retuerce el estómago en su presencia, pero él no parece darse cuenta.  
Brendo exhala y sostiene la puerta, entro a la sala de estar y tiro mi bolso en el sillón. El estar aquí, habiendo cruzado el país entero solo por el único hombre, el único tipo con el que una vez me puse a mirar el cielo nocturno e inventar nuevas constelaciones, y yo–La puta que me parió. Me hago el valiente y trato de convencerme a mí mismo de que no significa nada. Me lamo los labios, me acuerdo hasta de su sabor.  
-Una cerveza, después me tengo que ir-murmura camino a la cocina, me quedo, otra vez, viéndole callado.  
Se da vuelta, un poco inseguro, un gesto de duda evidente en su rostro-, ¿vas al concierto esta noche?  
-Estaba contando con ello.  
Ahora es él quien se me queda mirando, y estoy de vuelta a Ottawa, fuera del Civic Center donde nos besamos afuera del bus del tour que yo aún no chocaba. Estoy en una cabaña en Bismarck donde le intenté entregar una parte de mí que tan cortésmente rechazó. Estoy en San Francisco discutiendo con él, en Nueva York viendo como echa una mirada a álbumes que no pretende comprar, mientras me mira de reojo trabajar detrás del mesón, y luego estamos en el cuarto trasero, rogando porque Eric no llegue temprano a su turno.  
-Te podría conseguir pases al backstage- Brendon dice y me saca de mis recuerdo, o ensoñaciones, ya ni sé  
-¿Podrían ser dos? Vine con este chico.  
-¿Qué chico?-, pregunta, su voz tensa.  
-Mi acosador.  
-Tú sí que sabes escoger a tus amigos.  
-Mis amantes también, aunque él no es ninguno de los dos.-digo calculadamente, quiero ver su reacción.  
-Puedo conseguirme dos-dice, no preguntando ni negando lo que realmente quiere saber.  
-Gracias.  
-Seguro-dice, luego apunta mi bolso-, ¿te vas a quedar aquí esta noche?  
-Seguro-digo encongiéndome de hombros, él solo asiente de camino a la cocina.  
Desvié mi auto hasta su vía y hemos colisionado una vez más.  
Un choque.  
Explosión.  
Humo.


	2. Toma el apocalipsis y empieza de ahí.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pero a nadie le importa lo que yo quiera. Ellos quieren cincuenta y cinco putos conciertos, entradas agotadas, tosca y torpemente divididos en dos partes: este y oeste. Las locaciones son mucho más grandes que cualquier cosa en donde nos hayamos presentado antes. Brent y Joe empiezan a hablar sobre la puesta en escena, Spencer sugiere que hagamos algún juego de luces y es justamente eso lo que necesitamos: copiar a otras bandas que nos antecedieron, hacer un montón de trucos que de ninguna forma expresan nuestra singularidad.  
> Pete dice que las fechas aún están sujetas a cambios. Spencer insiste en presentarse en Cincinnati, y Pete le promete hacer un par de llamadas a unos promotores en el área.  
> Me imagino a decenas de miles de rostros en los que mis ojos van a aterrizar en un futuro cercano y siento que voy a vomitar.  
> -Aprovechando que estamos todos aquí-dice Pete-, sugiero una reunión de banda.  
> -Qué gracioso, tú no estás dentro de la banda-le apunto.

Tengo que estar demente o ser suicida. Quizás los dos, ya que ciertamente no son mutuamente excluyentes. Pete está sentado justo frente a mí, una sonrisa floja en sus labios. Mi boca se mantiene abierta al tiempo que mi mirada se alterna entre su cara y la hoja de papel.

-Aún podemos hacer algunos cambios-me informa como si eso fuera a calmarme, y está demás decir que le encantaría agregar unas pocas fechas más por alguna parte. Eso le complacería, al muy bastardo hambriento de dinero. Es sin duda el hippie más capitalista que conozco.

Le entrego la hoja a Joe, que aleja de su rostro guapo un mechón de esponjosos rulos mientras le echa un vistazo a las fechas de tour. Sus ojos azules se iluminan y, conociéndole, es por el prospecto de todas las fiestas a las que podrá ir y todas las chicas que podrá cogerse. Brent espía sobre el hombro de Joe, haciendo sonidos aprobatorios. Sabía que Joe estaría más que complacido, ¿pero Brent? Maldito traidor. Spencer toma las noticias como un hombre, haciendo de mediador como siempre lo hace.

Niego con la cabeza, me río incrédulo y ninguno de mis compañeros de banda me presta un segundo de la atención que merezco.

-¡Oh, vamos!-reclamo alzando la voz, las palabras hacen eco en las paredes de la oficina de Pete.

Los ruidos que vienen de afuera de las oficinas de Capitol momentáneamente parecen enmudecer aún más, y me imagino que afuera tanto los internos como el común de los oficinistas están tratando de escuchar lo que pasa acá adentro.

-¿Algún problema?-Pete pregunta calmadamente, su voz como si fueran olas viniendo del mar, haciendo contacto suavemente con la orilla, sus ojos marrones me miran pacientemente. Un mechón de su cabello cubre su ojo izquierdo. Sí así, escóndete, bastardo

-¡SÍ! Tomo la hoja y se la lanzo a Pete; mis manos están atadas si de despedir al hijo de puta se trata, pero me puedo quejar tan ruidosamente como pueda para hacerle saber que el líder de la banda _no está feliz._ -¿Qué mierda es esto? Accedí a un tour de verano, ¿pero esto? ¡Un carajo! ¿Cinco fechas en Nueva York? ¿Por qué mierda tenemos que tocar cinco putas veces en jodida Nueva York?

-Los aman allí. Los adoran en todos lados, ¿o acaso estuviste hibernando los últimos meses? Ustedes son la puta hostia ahora, son lo más groovy. Además, en serio, deberías revisar tu contrato–ya has accedido a hacer el tour. No tienes cómo escabullirte de ésta, Ryan.

Pete puso una pistola contra mi cabeza y acaba de tirar del gatillo.

Estoy de manos atadas, Spencer, intentando mediar, abogando por la paz, me codea suavemente:

-No es como si tuvieras otros planes, ¿o sí?-me sonríe, pero suena tan entusiasmado por la idea como yo.

-Tenía otros planes, de hecho-aseguro: emborracharme. Coger. Fumar hierba. Escribir canciones. Grabarlas. Rehusarme a dar cualquier entrevista que me pidan (que Spencer se encargue de la prensa, se le da bien hacer de vocero). Llamar a papá, cosa que nos recuerda a los dos constantemente de la olvidada existencia de familia. Ver si es que viajo a Bismarck y me quedo un par de semanas en su cabaña, solamente los pinos y yo.

Buenos planes.

Pero a nadie le importa lo que yo quiera. Ellos quieren cincuenta y cinco putos conciertos, entradas agotadas, tosca y torpemente divididos en dos partes: este y oeste. Las locaciones son mucho más grandes que cualquier cosa en donde nos hayamos presentado antes. Brent y Joe empiezan a hablar sobre la puesta en escena, Spencer sugiere que hagamos algún juego de luces y es justamente eso lo que necesitamos: copiar a otras bandas que nos antecedieron, hacer un montón de trucos que de ninguna forma expresan nuestra singularidad. Pete dice que las fechas aún están sujetas a cambios. Spencer insiste en presentarse en Cincinnati, y Pete le promete hacer un par de llamadas a unos promotores en el área. Me imagino a decenas de miles de rostros en los que mis ojos van a aterrizar en un futuro cercano y siento que voy a vomitar.

-Aprovechando que estamos todos aquí-dice Pete-, sugiero una reunión de banda.

-Qué gracioso, tú no estás dentro de la banda-le apunto.

-Deberíamos despejar el aire antes del tour. Empezar con buenas vibras, así que cualquier sugerencia o preocupación, ahora es el momento de compartirlo-responde cruzándose de brazos, al tiempo que se reclina en su silla.

¿Sugerencia o preocupación? Veamos: yo ni siquiera quiero irme de tour. Hasta ahora no hemos hecho otra cosa más que pelear desde que fuimos al estudio y grabamos el puto álbum que nos catapultó al grandioso puto estrellato y oh, salve César.

Si los críticos insisten que el álbum está lleno de espirales de energía oscura y bla, bla, bla, es porque estábamos jodidamente molestos.

La mayoría de las bandas parten siendo un grupo de amigos que quieren tocar su música, pero el negocio, es el rubro mismo el que se interpone en el camino. La fama distorsiona la realidad. Dejas de hacer música para ti, lo haces por los fans. ¿A qué van a responder? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué te va a mantener en la cima? Y todo el mundo tiene una idea diferente sobre eso. Estamos atascados, nosotros cuatro junto con Pete, y los lazos que en algún momento nos unieron y nos mantienen juntos se hacen cada vez más débiles.

Sugerencias o preocupaciones antes del tour: toma el apocalipsis y empieza por ahí.

-Creo que yo debería estar un poco más cerca de Ryan en el escenario. Más en el centro, como él, no al fondo a la izquierda en un rincón-Joe dice firmemente-. Mis fans quieren verme.

-Naturalmente-le concede Pete.

-Más focos para mí-sigue Joe-, y también quiero un micrófono.

-Tú no cantas-le sonrío.

-Pero quiero comunicarme con mi audiencia-me sonríe de vuelta.

-¿Brent?-pregunta Pete.

-Galletas de queso en los camarines. Botellas de cerveza de cortesía. Solo hoteles cuatro estrellas en adelante cuando sea noche de hotel. Siempre tiene que haber donuts rellenas y condones en el bus. Quiero un solo roadie responsable de mi bajo y teclados, nada de joder con eso. Solo un tipo para saber a quién gritarle. Eh… Déjame pensar…. Sabes qué, haré una lista-Brent se sonríe a sí mismo, auto adoración evidente en su tosco rostro, mal hecho como si Dios simplemente no hubiera querido trabajar ese día. Cuando está de mal humor, sus cejas de fruncen sobre sus ojos marrón oscuro, sus labios se tuercen hacia abajo y nunca puedo evitar inmediatamente en un chimpancé.

-¿Spencer?

-Estoy bien.

-Vamos, debe haber algo-insiste Pete.

-No, en serio, ya acordamos qué modelo de batería, así que no necesito nada.

Nuestro manager se voltea a verme: -¿Ryan, tú?

Prefiero mirar la venta y observar como el viento primaveral revuelve las hojas de un árbol afuera, me pregunto si podría llegar a ser tan fuerte un ventarrón que levantaría el árbol, raíces y todo. Si existe algún ventarrón así, que me diga su secreto.

-No quiero compartir habitaciones de hotel-murmuro.

-¡Hecho!-Pete sonríe, como si estuviera arreglado, todo listo y dispuesto.

Estamos jodidos.

Joe me sigue mirando con odio, Spencer trata de sonreír y yo desearía nunca haberme levantado de la cama hoy.

* * *

Spencer intenta terminar de convencerme mientras nos tomamos unas cervezas. Dos de los cinco conciertos en Nueva York ya están agotados, así que no es como tenga derecho a decir algo al respecto.

-Será entretenido, viejo-me dice con el entusiasmo que un azafata te sonríe el final de un vuelo, sin realmente emoción alguna y mi cabeza se levanta al darme cuenta que en la radio están tocando nuestra canción. El barman está tarareándola, pero no me reconoció cuando fui a pedir una segunda ronda.

Bien.

Es una estación de rock, ya casi es medianoche, así que eso justifica que estén poniendo el sencillo.

Más les vale no ponerla cuando los que juegan a la casita estáN recogiendo a los niños de la escuela.

-¿Ry, estás escuchando al menos?

El barman está cantando en voz baja ahora, apenas siguiendo la letra, sus labios se abren y cierran tratando de acomodar mis palabras.

No tiene idea de qué se trata la canción, lo que sentí cuando la escribí, o cuál es el mensaje. Pero ahí está él, sirviendo otro trago mientras abusa mis palabras, robándolas, secuestrándolas, vistiéndolas de terciopelo cuando apunté a satín

-Da lo mismo-Spencer suspira y se queda mirando lo que le queda de cerveza en el vaso, que no es mucho. Spencer tiene una habilidad impresionante en ese departamento, ya está acostumbrado a escucharnos en la radio, pero ara mí es algo irreal cada vez que escucho mi propia voz sonando, a él no le afecta. Se termina de un sorbo la cerveza, por un segundo sus ojos se paralizan, pero se rasca la barba y vuelve a ser el mismo, los músculos de los brazos se mueven bajo la piel con esos gestos. Tiene una cara amigable, del tipo que te hace querer contarle todos tus secretos. Me ha tomado años resistir el impulso.

El comentador de la radio dice con la misma voz que tienene todos los comentadores:

_-Y esos eran The Followers, con su nuevo single Alienation, de su nuevo álbum Boneless, lanzamiento aclamado por los críticos. No sé ustedes, pero definitivamente ya está en mi colección._

No escucho el resto.

-A ver, ¿te acuerdas cuando teloneamos para floyd en el ‘71?-empieza de nuevo y yo asiento con la cabeza.

Joder, vaya que me acuerdo. Nueve mil personas en la audiencia y solo nosotros cuatro en el escenario. Nadie nos conocía. A nadie le importaba.

-Locaciones como esa es como… como tener sexo con un completo extraño.

-¿Algo que hago regularmente, entonces?-sugiero, y Spencer me dice con la mano que cierre la boca.

-Mi punto es que, sí, somos titulares esta vez, pero ya les gustamos, de otra forma no estarían ahí. Y las locaciones son tan grandes que no hay absolutamente nada de privacidad. Así que, da igual, no hay que impresionar a estos extraños. nos subimos al escenario, tocamos, nos despedimos. Nos vamos. Sexo de una noche-explica.

De cierta manera, tiene sentido. Puedo desnudar mi alma y que los fans la vean, pero no van a alcanzar a ver de cerca lo suficiente como para darse cuenta.

-Tal vez-le concedo eventualmente, dejando la botella vacía sobre la mesa-. Me tengo que ir. Jac dijo que quizás se pase a verme.

Spencer niega con la cabeza.

-No sé cómo la soportas.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-pregunto poniéndome la chaqueta- La mayoría del tiempo es fiel. Eso ya es más de lo que puedes pedirle a una mujer éstos días.

Spencer se mofa, pero es joven. Todavía tiene la mente nublada por la desilusión, pero cuando se le aclare la cabeza, se dará cuenta que ya no son los cincuenta. Los sesenta vinieron, no hay como deshacerlo. Perdí mi virginidad en Woodstock, tampoco puedes deshacer eso; no es que tampoco quisiera, porque Fauna era una mujer estupenda. No quería nada de mí, excepto sexo casual. Así que es como están las mujeres ahora–el mundo cambió y ese cambio es irreversible. Hay una revolución sexual ocurriendo al mismo tiempo que nuestra revolución musical.

-¿Jac viene con nosotros de tour?-Spencer me pregunta.

-Nah.

Ni loco.

No la quiero cogiendo con todos mis amigos.

Spencer me dice que me quede a otra ronda, pero declino.

-Sé que éste es el tiburón hablando de dientes, pero no deberías beber tanto. En serio. Han pasado meses y meses, viejo. Era solo una chica y, ciertamente, nunca fue suficiente para ti, no te merecía-le digo firmemente, pero él solo asiente débilmente.

Lo sabe, obviamente. Era solo una chica, él pensó que se había enamorado pero ya se acabó.

Tomó la decisión correcta al escoger la banda, incluso si somos… los reyes de la destrucción. Los embajadores de la pérdida. Venimos juntos, aunque nos vayamos desmoronando por el camino.

-Un centavo la docena-concluye, y siento que al menos con Spence no nos vamos derrumbando tanto.

Encuentro a Jac afuera de mi edificio, fumando un cigarrillo que terminamos compartiendo. Me cuenta sobre su hermana que es una total perra, y entre medio de su cabello rubio se asoma una mordida. No me interesa quién lo dejó ahí, junto arriba de su clavícula izquierda. Sé qué le gustaría que me pusiera celoso, pero nunca me ha salido serlo. Ni con ella ni con nadie. No es como si me amara.

-Cincuenta y cinco conciertos-le digo-. Partimos en un mes. Se le iluminan los ojos y conozco esa mirada. Significa que no se le ocurre nada bueno, pero se saldrá con la suya igual. Es una chica linda con ojos grandes y carita de muñeca. Es bajita pero increíblemente bella desnuda y un montón de hombres saben eso. Unas pocas chicas también, si hay algo de verdad en sus historias, cosa que dudo mucho. Jac usa su apariencia para agradarle a la gente porque le aterra que las personas nunca la acepten por ser ella misma. Tiene autoestima suficiente por nosotros dos, probablemente sea esa la razón por la que todavía sigo cerca. O por la que ella sigue cerca. Aun estoy tratando de adivinarle eso.

-Ven, subamos-le digo.

Ni siquiera alcanzamos a llegar a la cama. Estamos a medio vestir en el living con sus pantaletas a la altura de los tobillos y el cierre de mi pantalón abierto cuando se entera que no tengo intención alguna de llevarla conmigo en el tour. Me empuja al tiempo que maldice y se le queda la ropa interior en el piso cuando sale dando un portazo. Si nunca vuelve, me puedo quedar sus pantaletas como un recuerdo.

-Es un bus pequeño-le explico-, no hay espacio para ti, nena. Puedes volar y alcanzarnos en Detroit si quieres.

-¿Y yo qué mierda querría hacer hacer en Detroit?-me grita de vuelta. La ilusión de su carita de muñeca se desvanece rápido cuando me odia. Ceño fruncido, formando una delgada línea incruzable, manos empuñadas que levanta y deja caer para darle un efecto dramático a su teatro, gruñido más digno de un toro que de una mujer de su porte, bestia herida fulminando al matador con la mirada.

-No sé-le respondo con un puchero y encogiéndome de hombros.

-Púdrete, Ryan Ross. Púdrete. Me apunta con el índice para asegurarse que sé que el Ryan Ross de sus pesadillas soy yo, antes de irme con un estampido final.

Ahora soy yo quién maldice entre dientes mientras busco una botella de whiskey para calmarme, saco my eléctrica negra y toco WhiteLight/White Heat, forzándome a no pensar acerca de los cincuenta y cinco recitales, los cincuenta y cinco recitales, los cincuenta y cinco putos recitales. Me voy a colgar de los camarines en Philly, eso le va a enseñar a Pete.

La abuela del departamento de al lado golpea la puerta para que me deje de hacer ruido con mi endemoniado instrumento del diablo, maldito hereje.

Ahí se puede contar a alguien que se va a poner feliz con mi inminente ausencia.

* * *

Las luces del estudio me están haciendo sudar. Tengo puesto maquillaje, pero no es suficiente para ponerme detrás de un muro defensor.

La audiencia está sentada, no es una masa gritando mientras bebe cerveza, animándonos a que a sigamos tocando. Son miembros de organizaciones de caridad, esposas fieles, maridos aburridos con incluso el último botón cerrado de la camisa bien almidonada, me miran y se preguntan qué fue lo que mis padres hicieron mal. La mujer de maquillaje está tratando de convencer a Joe de que se amarre sus rulos salvajes en una larga cola de caballo, pero él se rehúsa mientras Spencer gira sus baquetas y se ajusta la bandana que trae puesta en la cabeza. Es un toque nuevo a su look. Brent no tiene realmente un estilo característico, propio de él, simplemente deja caer su pelo como una toalla mojada sobre su cabeza, las puntas cayendo más abajo de los hombros, no le importa una mierda. Joe va por la misma imagen de siempre, obsesionándose con cada cinturón y atuendo ceñido al cuerpo que muestre la mayor parte de su pecho con un corte en V que llega hasta el ombligo.

Ya sé que estamos un poco atrasados con nuestra imagen desigual que apenas calza, apenas colgándonos de la ola de progresiva. fui a ver el show de David el verano pasado, cuando estaba promocionando Ziggy y la banda eran The Spiders. Fue un espectáculo sensacional, lo admito, pero sería demasiado el jaleo el intentar inventarnos personajes e historias.

Tampoco es que seamos mansos. A la mierda los domesticados y a la mierda la imagen de niños del coro con peinados iguales y vestidos todos con el mismo traje, esto no son los putos sesenta. Simplemente somos nosotros. Yo quería tener cierto nivel de intimidad con la música sin la fanfarria teatral y toda esa mierda; pero el barco de la sinceridad musical ya zarpó. Un concierto grande aliena a la audiencia, distorsiona la música. Las culpables son las locaciones, son muy grandes, el dinero es el culpable también. No me quiero transformar en otro Ziggy. Pero cuando te transformas en un suceso, tienes tres opciones: te aguantas, te regodeas, o te desmoronas. Estoy haciendo lo posible para no irme por la tercera opción.

-¿Están listos para tocar?-me pregunta el asistente del director.

Asiento, asegurándome que mis compañeros también lo están.

Spencer está detrás de la batería, Joe prueba su micrófono una última vez. Nuestra primera aparición en televisión. Yupi.

Esperamos que terminen de ajustar las luces y veo al director regañando al ingeniero de sonido.

Detrás de cámaras, Pete y Jac están observando al lado de las gradas. Jac me lanza un beso, sonrisa coqueta en el rostro, exactamente igual que la noche en la que la conocí, se ve más alta que Pete con sus zapatos de plataforma color verde. Estoy usando uno de los sombreros que diseña con un chaleco de tweed, playera y jeans. El sombrero tiene flores pegadas a una de las alas, no lo escogí yo, pero es uno de los pocos que genuinamente me gusta; es agradable cuando no tengo que mentirle acerca de sus diseños.

-Pensé que estaba enojada contigo-Spencer me murmura cuando me acerco a hablar con él.

-Lo estaba-le digo encogiéndome de hombros, nuestras peleas al igual que sus amenazas nunca han significado nada-, ¿cuándo tenemos ensayo?

-Brent, ¿cuándo es el ensayo?-Spencer llama a Brent .

-Mañana-dije el bajista.

Ya mañana es el puto ensayo y yo aún ni siquiera he hecho la maleta.

-Más te vale estar ahí-me murmura Spence y me mira con su típica cara.

Lo maldigo silenciosamente, estaba simplemente considerando que mi abuela se acabase de morir por trigésimo sexta vez.

La gente de la tele están por fin listos y el demasiado entusiasta anfitrión nos presenta al momento que empieza la grabación.

Tocamos nuestra canción, la más corta del álbum al menos, cinco minutos y veinte segundo. Se me olvidan las cámaras y me enfoco en la música, el momento en que entra la batería entre la tercera y cuarta parte, el segundo antes que cambiamos la cuenta a 11:13. Brent se pasa del bajo al piano a la mitad, y yo canto. Mi voz sale sin pulir, sin entrenarse, tal como la música aspira a ser, aunque cada segundo a sido calculado y objeto de obsesión.

Sé que he hecho una canción decente si he perdido la cabeza y horas de sueño en ella.

El director sigue apuntándome para que mire hacia las cámaras. Lo ignoro y le sigo cantando a mis zapatos.

-¡The Followers, damas y caballeros!-dice el anfitrión y la audiencia aplaude.

A Joe y a mí nos ponen sobre las sillas frontales cuando nos sentamos para la entrevista.

Joe insiste que deberían entrevistarlo más. Perfecto. Mientras menos entrevistas doy, mejor para mí.

Pero aun así el conductor principalmente me habla a mí, sabiendo que soy yo el líder, compositor, liricista y vocalista. Soy yo el producto que están comprando. Todo lo que doy son respuestas raras.

-Este es su tercer álbum, ¿qué tiene este nuevo material que les dio a The Followers el reconocimiento que los dos primeros no?

Me rasco la mejilla.

Las cámaras siguen andando.

Sonríe, Ryan. Sé amable, Ryan.

-Nuestros dos primeros álbumes recibieron una muy reacción en ciertos círculos. No es mi culpa que no llegara a tus oídos-digo y trato de hacerlo menos seco con una sonrisa.

La audiencia se ríe.

Empieza a picarme la piel.

Me siento sediento.

El conductor tiene los dientes horriblemente amarillos.

-Son todos músicos muy talentosos-dice el anfitrión, pero está frunciendo el ceño-, solo tengo una pregunta, ¿por que todo tiene que ser tan ruidoso?

Detrás de cámaras veo como Jac se cubre la boca para tratar de acallar un poco su risa.

Yo no tengo nada que decir.

* * *

El ensayo termina pareciendo más una reunión de secundaria, exceptuando que nadie se siente avergonzado al ir directo por el alcohol para sufrir un poco menos de lo incómodo que es ponerse al día.

Andy Hurley y William Beckett escuchan y hacen preguntan mientras vamos explicando el setlist.

Cuando toquemos Sore Kill, Joe necesita su Fender azul afinada medio tono más abajo. Si tocamos Miranda’s Dream, entonces Brent necesita su bajo de cinco cuerdas. el espacio se va llenando con la indumentaria necesaria para el tour, Pete va tomando nota acerca de cuerdas extra, cejillos y baquetas. Andy tiene memoria fotográfica, según recuerdo del último tour, así que necesita ver el orden de los pedales una vez para saber cual es la posición correcta de cada uno. Nos hemos ido de tour con los chicos antes.

-¿Dónde están Zach y Simon?-pregunta Joe mientras nos levantamos para tocar.

Las locaciones oficiales serán tres a cuatro veces más grandes que el salón donde estamos. Miro a todos lados buscando a los dos que nos faltan y William me responde con la cabeza, tiene alrededor de mi edad y aparentemente, sigue los consejos capilares de Joe, pero en vez de esponjosos bucles color chocolate, las ondas suaves de William son de un tono marrón más claro. Es tan alto como yo e igual de flacuchento, pero mientras que yo intento esconder lo huesudo de mi cuerpo, él se pone los jeans más apretados imaginables. Es demasiado afeminado y emocional para mi gusto, incluso sus rasgos faciales se parecen a los de una chica, pero es un buen elemento como roadie, incluso yo tengo que admitirlo, aunque no soy el mayor fan de este tipo.

-Estoy seguro que Zach y Simon estarán aquí pronto-Pete se apresura a decir, temiendo un motín.

Spencer se pone una chaquetilla sobre su polera roja y se sienta detrás de su batería nueva, un brillo casi infantil en sus ojos. Me relajo al ver eso: necesito a Spence en este tour, no sobreviviré este maldito tour si Spencer no está aquí. Aunque reconozco esto, me desprecio por el hecho de que soy una sanguijuela co-dependiente.

Yo no solía ser así.

Hay un montón de cosas que una vez fui pero que ya no soy.

Andy se pasea arreglando cables, cinta de embalaje entre los dientes, llevándola como un perro llevaría un hueso. Asegura con cinta el cable del micrófono al piso, arrastrándose en cuatro patas.

-¿Quieres el cable así o así?-me pregunta mirándome hacia arriba, empujando sus lentes en el punte de su nariz, un par de marcos gruesos que siguen deslizándose. Tiene su abundante pelo, un marrón rojizo, hasta la altura de los hombros, un poco más largo que lo que me acordaba; cejas pobladas sobre sus atentos ojos, de un color gris, digno de su rol: más que un roadie, Andy es el filósofo del grupo. Él y Spencer se han sentado a conversar sobre muerte, amor, la guerra y un millón de temas más, hasta la madrugada. Un par de veces me he sentado con ellos y he escuchado. Andy jura que al ácido expande tu mente, y yo a veces creo que expande la suya quizás mucho, pero es bueno tener al menos un auto proclamado intelectual en el bus.

Descifrar cómo tocar las canciones en vivo se hace difícil.

Terminamos peleando y refunfuñando a los veinte minutos cuando Joe mágicamente empieza a cantar el coro de Her Shadow.

Yo canto el coro, Brent hace algunas segundas voces. Joe no canta en ninguna canción, nunca lo ha hecho.

-Dijiste que querías el micrófono para hablar entre canciones y–

-¿Y por qué no puedo cantar?

-¡Porque no puedes sostener ni una puta nota!

-Ah, ¿y tú sí?

-¡De hecho, sí! Joe se da vuelta hacia Pete

-¿Tú qué opinas, eh?

-¡No le preguntes a él! ¿Acaso estaba ahí cuando los cuatro nos sentamos juntos y empezamos esta banda? Joder, no le preguntes a Pete–

-Yo creo-empieza Pete

-Tú cállate-le apunto.

-No amenacen al abogado del diablo-Brent murmura entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente alto para que le entienda.

No está siendo diplomático, por dios, no. Brent simplemente no está poniéndose de mi parte.

-Si quiero cantar–

-No importa lo que quieras, no tienes derecho a violar mi música–

-Ah, ahí está, ahí lo tienen: su música, ¿oyeron eso, Andy? ¿William? ¿Escuchaste eso, Pete?-Joe dice, pidiendo confirmación de todo el mundo.

Ese brillo casi infantil en la cara de Spencer es reemplazado con una mueca cansada y sin vida, mientras que mira su batería ya sin ánimos.

Mi sangre hierve y acabo apretando el mástil de la guitarra con ambas manos, aguantándome las ganas de golpear la puta cara de Joe con ella. La guitarra no tiene la culpa, no hago nada.

Spencer se levanta y su voz está absolutamente desprovista de emoción alguna: -Estoy seguro que lo que Ryan quiso decir fue–

-¡Ya sé qué mierda quiso decir!-interrumpe Joe, dando un portazo medio minuto después.

Hay otro portazo, pero esta vez la puerta se abre para dar paso a Zach. Es un tipo gigante, más o menos del mismo porte que un gabinete de roble del siglo dieciocho. Hace que me vea como una ramita de espino si me paro al lado de él. Soy un tipo alto, pero Zach es más alto que yo y probablemente pesa cinco veces más; tiene la fuerza de un toro y mantiene su cabello corto así nadie puede agarrarlo cuando se mete en una pelea. Eso es lo que él dice, al menos. Pero detrás de esa intimidante apariencia física, es un buen tipo. Peculiar, definitivamente, un poco antipático, a veces, pero no tiene una gota de maldad en absoluto. Mantiene a la gente en su lugar, y quizás es por su repentina llegada hace que Joe y yo cerremos la boca.

Pete exhala, evidentemente aliviado.

-¡Zach, viniste!¡Excelente!¿Dónde está Simon?

-En casa. Despertó esta mañana, todavía ebrio desde anoche, se cayó escalera abajo y se fracturó la pierna en dos. Lo llevé al hospital, por eso llego tarde. Ah, por cierto, Simon no vendrá de tour con nosotros-dice y luego toma una bocanada de aire, mirándonos de uno en uno-¿Por qué las caras largas?

Eso es todo.

Se acabó y no hay tour.

Cuidadosamente dejo la guitarra en su atril al mismo tiempo que Brent se da cuenta del daño que se ha inflingido contra su majestad.

-¡¿Quién mierda se va a encargar de mi bajo entonces?!-pregunta molesto y, si bien estaba desafiantemente diciéndole al resto que no deberían confiar en Pete, ahora agradezco silenciosamente que esté presente nuestro manager.

Tengo un doble estándar igual que resto.

La habitación se llena de exclamaciones molestas y reclamos frustrados.

Paso por al lado de Zach y salgo, subo las escaleras del sótano, recorro el pasillo y salgo del edificio; Los Ángeles está nublado hoy.

Cruzo la calle y con manos temblorosas enciendo un cigarrillo. Eso es todo, no hay tour, no podemos hacerlo. Un vagabundo está apoyado contra la pared, le doy dos centavos de 25. Me dice que me vaya a la mierda.

-¿No sabes quién soy yo?-le pregunto mitad en serio, mitad en serio, mitad en sarcasmo.

-¡No!-me gruñe molesto, al tiempo que se rasca la cara con dedos sucios, murmurando incoherencias para sí mismo.

-Yo tampoco-admito mientras me alejo.

Maldito Simon. Es mi culpa en verdad por hacer que le guste el whiskey en el tour anterior. Solo tres cosas pueden arruinar a un hombre: fama, mujeres y whiskey de doce años. Maldito Joe también, no necesito un guitarrista que se crea vocalista. Joe es el guapo del grupo por consenso general, gracias a sus brillantes ojos azules en un rostro varonil y cuerpo tonificado, además es hijo de puta es carismático, cae bien. Él no necesita cantar para poder conseguir más chicas, así que, ¿por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Para torturarme? Eso debe ser. Con tal de ponerme bajo puta tortura.

Mi cigarrillo tiembla entre mis dedos de la misma forma que mi cuerpo entero tiembla por la tensión de la sala de ensayo. Estoy sudando y las gotas recorren mi cuello, trago saliva y tengo que cerrar los ojos cuando el mundo se ve borroso.

Quiero esta música. Quiero ésta banda. Pero enredado entremedio hay un millón de cosas sin las que podría vivir perfectamente.

-Ryan. Abro los ojos. Brent me quita el cigarro sin siquiera preguntarme, se lo ve tan tranquilo cruzando la calle, como si no tuviera una preocupación en el mundo-. Escucha, William dice que tiene un amigo, un tipo que conoce él, que podría tomar el lugar de Simon. William pondría las manos al fuego por él.

-Pero, ¿vendrá con nosotros de último minuto?

-¿Irse de tour con la banda más rockera de todo América?-Brent pregunta, claramente disfrutando el superlativo- Si no viene, es un idiota. Sí vendrá.

Un novato puede que no encaje, aunque yo me ganaría el voto si de ser el más antisocial se trata, así que realmente no es probable que me afecte. Tal vez ni siquiera importará mucho, pero igual me preocupo. Cuando se trata de este tour, me voy a preocupar de cada puto asunto.

-Estaba pensando que le dijéramos al ingeniero de sonido que le baje el volumen a las segundas voces de Joe durante las canciones. Es eso o dejar que se ponga en ridículo una vez, con eso se va a callar: el bastardo narcisista no canta una mierda, en eso tienes razón-Brent dice pensativamente.

Cree que Joe es un imbécil, claro que, por defecto, Brent cree que todos somos unos imbéciles.

-Joe no puede meterse con la música, es que...Tengo que proteger eso. La música.

-¿De eso se trata?¿La música?-pregunta, la idea le hace gracia de alguna forma.

-Si no es sobre música, ¿entonces sobre qué se trata?-pregunto enojado.

Brent se limita a terminar el cigarro y a darme un par de palmadas en la espalda; siente lástima de mí encima de todo, vaya descaro.

-La situación no es la ideal para ninguno de nosotros: el tipo nuevo va a tener que aprender a hacer su trabajo sobre la marcha y quién sabe si es que está calificado para cuidar de mis instrumentos, pero tendremos que arreglárnoslas así-dice encongiéndose de hombros-. Ven, hay que resolver el resto de las canciones-finaliza corriendo un mechón grasoso de cabello de su rostro antes de ir de vuelta al edificio.

Y se espera que lo siga como los seguidores lo harían. Dios mío. Justo cuando doy un par de pasos de vuelta, dos chicas me reconocen al pasar al cruzar. Mi aparente sentido de urgencia no les da mucho tiempo de hacer mucho más que quedarse mirando, darse cuenta quién soy, semblantes sorprendidos mientras susurran “Ryan” y algo que suena como “The Followers, por dios”. Las miro por encima del hombro, Joe les hubiera regalado una sonrisa de lo más encantadora, Brent algo así como un guiño amigable, Spencer las saludaría con la mano, tal vez un “hey”, pero yo simplemente decido mirar las puntas de mis zapatos, puedo sentir como sus miradas no dejan de seguirme. Sus caras de sorpresa me pesan y no se siente bien.

El vagabundo sigue al lado de la puerta, parece confundido al ver a par de niñas que miran en nuestra dirección.

-Debes ser alguien famoso-le digo al tiempo que vuelto a entrar al desastre de ensayo que tenemos.


	3. Una máquina para la industria de la música

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro mánager nos amontona para una gran charla de aliento. No presto atención, pero pongo mi mano al centro junto con las otras, entonces algo ocurre: Me deslizo hacia la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, mis ojos se han convertido en una pantalla de cine y me siento cómodamente en una de las butacas al fondo de mi cerebro, reclino un poco el asiento y me acerco las cabritas. En la pantalla está un pasillo, luego otro, un tramo de escaleras, la espalda de Spencer, de pronto aparecen luces, se ve el costado del escenario, hay fans gritando a la distancia, una pausa y Andy junto a Zack están sonriendo hacia la pantalla, están dando ánimos, vaya forma de romper la cuarta pared, pienso, el ruido ensordecedor suena apagado al momento que hay otra pausa repentina, la cámara apunta hacia abajo y muestra mis zapatos caminando, lo que es gracioso porque estoy en mi cine mental y no caminando en el escenario. Ese no soy yo, es alguien más, es una máquina para la industria de la música.

Jac está sentada en mi cama en unos boxers y una polera nada más, su pelo cae como una masa rubia desordenada enmarcando su cara. Sus ojos parecen más grandes que lo usual, su labios haciendo un puchero. Un hombre más débil que yo ya se habría derretido.  
-Me aburriré tanto-exclama.  
-Yo también me aburriré-le digo, tirando un último par de patines en la maleta.  
-Estarás de tour. He estado de tour, sé cómo es-insiste. Pero este no es uno de esos tour, de esos que solía disfrutar, donde pasaba un rato en el bar, me subía al escenario y me lanzaba al público en medio de la presentación.Y no será uno de esos en donde ella hace su aparición, compartiendo con otras bandas con las que es amiga. Esta vez tenemos seguridad en las puertas, planificación clasificada, top secret, y la impersonalidad es llevada a nuevos extremos. Quieren un trozo de nosotros ahora. Ahora somos famosos.  
-Vístete-le digo camino a la cocina a vaciar el refri de cualquier cosa que vaya a pudrirse mientras esté lejos. Me detengo en la puerta de la habitación luego de terminar, y veo como se pone un vistoso vestido verde que se detiene sobre sus rodillas, sin sostén, por supuesto, los quemó todos.  
A regañadientes me ayuda con una de mis dos maletas. El taxi me espera abajo, listo para llevarme al aeropuerto donde me reuniré con el resto de la banda. El resto del equipo ya está en Minnesota donde parte el tour, preparando todo para mañana por la noche. Jac suspira y se muerde el labio inferior, abro mis brazos y ella presiona su cabeza contra mi pecho, cerrando sus brazos en mi torso. ¿Me echará de menos? ¿Quiero que me eche de menos? Mi mentón se apoya sobre su cabeza y miro la calle sin prestar atención a lo que pasa alrededor ni a lo que está murmurando mi otra mitad.  
-¿Ah?-pregunto.  
-¿Quién es Jackie?-repite- Brent dijo que tú le pusiste nombre al tour, así que, ¿quién es?  
-¿Brent dijo?-pregunto escépticamente- ¿Cuándo estuviste hablando con él?-ella simplemente se encoge de hombros a modo de respuesta y yo hago lo mismo, las dos respuestas se quedan encerradas en nuestros cerebros donde ninguno comparte nada. El chofer del taxi sale del auto y apunta su reloj. Suspiro.

\- Me tengo que ir, nena.  
-Te amo-me dice al momento que me suelta.  
-Sí, yo igual-le respondo fácilmente. Muy fácilmente.  
Me dedica una brillante sonrisa y me lanza un beso, la ventana del auto es nos separa y ella se despide con la mano, su paso ligero no se ve en absoluto afectado. El taxi gana velocidad y el chofer me habla:  
-¿Era esa tu esposa?  
Tengo que suprimir una risotada espontánea.  
-No.  
-¿Prometida?  
-Novia. Ocasionalmente.  
-Oh-responde él, suena reprobatorio, pero es un tipo viejo, casi cincuenta. Ni dios lo permita, nosotros los jóvenes, besándonos en las calles, follando en los arbustos, dejándonos el pelo largo, usando ropa apretada y escuchando esa condenada música llamada rock and roll. Ni dios lo quiera.  
Después de un par de cuadras, se me hace difícil recordar los detalles del rostro de Jac. A ella probablemente le pasa lo mismo.

* * *

  
Llegamos al hotel en St. Paul por la tarde. La locación está al otro lado de la cuidad, pero el bus de tour está estacionado a dos cuadras del hotel.  
Joe ya está organizando una enorme fiesta pre-tour en su habitación de hotel, empezando en el instante, pero decido pasar de ella. ¿Para qué tener resaca mañana? Definitivamente no quiero estar en peor condición en la que estaré.  
En su lugar, decido familiarizarme con mi hogar por los siguientes tres meses. Una compañía más grande significa más dinero, y más dinero significa un mejor bus. No es difícil superar el pedazo de mierda con la que solíamos salir de tour, pero mis expectativas son superadas con creces cuando doblo la esquina y veo nuestro bus: es una máquina completamente nueva y parece una caja de metal con un un liso panel azul en ambos costados. Pequeñas ventanas decoran los lados del bus pero se detienen a la mitad, me imagino que es ahí donde están los camarotes y área de descanso en general. Para mi sorpresa, Pete está al lado de la máquina, acariciando el bus mientras el viento hace que las puntas de sus pantalones flameen un tanto al tiempo que me acerco.  
-Hola-digo.  
Pete se da vuelta, llevándose los gigantes lentes de sol a la cabeza. Su sonrisa llega hasta los ojos.  
-Estaba limpiándola un poco-dice casi enamoradamente mientras mira el bus como si fuera su novia-, es groovy nuestra chica, ¿no es así? Ven, echa un vistazo-me insta. Levanto una ceja escépticamente, se está comportando demasiado amable conmigo-. No seas así, ¡te tengo una sorpresa al fondo!  
-¿Un ticket sin regreso a Hawaii?-digo y suelto la risa más fingida que puedo lograr, Pete me imita.  
-Muy gracioso, Ryan, ah, todo un comediante-se limpia una lágrima invisible.  
Me subo, pasando más allá del asiento del conductor, Pete se sube tras de mí y distinto el ligero movimiento por nuestro peso. Empujo una delgada cortina hacia un lado que le da algo de privacidad al conductor mientras maneja e instantáneamente me recibe el área común. Pete entusiastamente me va mostrando todo, explicando cómo podemos pasar el rato en los sillones y dos asientos, mesa entremedio perfecta para una partida de cartas o bocadillos nocturnos entre ciudades. Tanto sillones como sillas son de color amarillo con puntos naranjos, las paredes son de un color verde claro. Está demás decir que Pete es el responsable de esto, sin embargo hago sonidos aprobatorios. ¿Un sillón arriba de un bus? Una locura. La vez anterior teníamos asientos y un pasillo.  
Paso al lado de una pequeña cocina y un refrigerador, que es pequeño, pero caben al menos unas varias cervezas. Eso de ahí es tecnología de punta. Hasta ahora, es bus es habitable y derechamente lujoso. El baño es microscópico, pero se puede tirar la cadena, que es mucho más de lo que puedo decir del bus anterior. Claramente hemos logrado algo esta vez, ya que todo acerca del bus apunta a eso.  
-¿Los chicos ya escogieron camarotes?-pregunto.  
-Aún no han visto el bus. Dijeron que lo harían, pero…-dice Pete, viéndose igual que el niño que invitó a sus amigos a su fiesta de cumpleaños pero nadie fue y lo pasó solo.  
-Ah, sí, Joe va a hacer una fiesta en su habitación. Me imagino que ordenó unos cientos de dólares en alcohol a estas alturas-le respondo y Pete palidece-, esperemos que no destruyan el lugar-añado con una sonrisa que está prácticamente floreciendo con la cara de angustia de Pete. El bastardo tacaño se obsesiona con cada centavo.  
Abro la puerta hacia los camarotes y me detengo en mi inspección. Un hombre joven con cabello marrón oscuro está parado en medio del camino, se da vuelta a mirarme por encima del hombro, un simple “hola” dirigido hacia mí. Tiene un rostro casi muy guapo con labios carnosos, bellamente formados que quizás son un tanto muy grandes para su rostro, una nariz recta que tal vez llega media pulgada más abajo de lo que debería, pero ninguna de las dos imperfecciones logran hacer otra cosa más que acentuar lo agraciado de sus rasgos. Jamás lo había visto antes. Debe ser alrededor de mi edad, pero es un poco más bajo que yo. No puedo decidir si es macizo de contextura o no: tiene brazos y hombros fuertes, pero su impresión general es la de alguien más pequeño, con una cintura pequeña y caderas angostas. Su ropa ajustada apoyan lo último, ya que su camiseta se acaba dos pulgadas antes de llegar a donde empiezan sus jeans. No entiendo nada acerca de la última moda.  
El hombre en cuestión descorre la cortina de uno de los camarotes y se limpia las manos en los jeans ajustados.  
-Hey-le digo de vuelta, la pregunta acerca de quién es clara en mi tono de voz.  
-Ryan, éste es Brendon, el reemplazo de Simon. Brendon, éste es Ryan-explica Pete y, sí, era de esperarse, éste es el amigo de William. Acabo por concluir que es demasiado flaco, no tanto como yo, pero de mí no se espera que levante, mueva, desmonte y guarde amplificadores, tambores de batería y guitarras todo un día por los siguientes tres meses,  
-El cantante, ¿correcto?-Brendon clarifica y extiende su mano. La tomo.  
-Es mi banda-digo encogiéndome de hombros, independiente de lo que Joe pueda decir. No intenten quitármela.  
-Groovy-Brendon asiente, ojos alternando entre Pete y yo-. Bueno, llego tarde a la fiesta-anuncia y con eso dice que se quiere ir. Le dejamos el espacio para que pase y se va.  
Me quedo mirando el espacio vacío luego que desapareciera, sintiéndome ligeramente confundido.  
Brendon no se ve en absoluto como ningún roadie con el que haya trabajado o visto antes, ¿dónde están la barba o la cabellera rockanrrolera? No soy partidario de la política de “mientras más grande, mejor” respecto al pelo que es tan popular en nuestra escena, pero mis mechas cafés igual hablan de un cierto nivel decadencia de hippie despureocupado. El cabello de Brendon estaba prolijamente cortado.  
Pete camina hacia la puerta del fondo de los camarotes mientras empiezo a hacer matemáticas: ocho camarotes, cuatro a cada lado, somos cuatro en la banda, un mánager y cuatro roadies. No hay espacio suficiente.  
-Exactamente cómo–  
Pete me interrumpe abriendo la puerta trasera, revelando lo que podría describirse como una especie de nido, me escabullo más allá de la salita de estar y doy un paso desde la puerta, parándome al lado de una cama doble que es rodeada por las paredes del bus en tres de sus lados. Se ve cómoda, con gigantes cojines y sábanas rojas, Pete pone una mano en mi hombro y lo aprieta suavemente.

-Nada de camarotes para ti: tú duermes justo aquí en la cama tamaño queen.  
Eso porque no soy como el resto de la banda, soy el líder: soy especial. Soy la testaruda estrella que Pete ha estado tratando de pulir.  
Está tratando de hacer que lo perdone por un tour de cincuenta y cinco fechas. Y lo que es peor, está funcionando. Me cargan los camarotes. Él lo sabe, el bastardo astuto. En camarotes, me doy vueltas y vueltas, me termino golpeando la cabeza contra el techo y amanezco lleno de moretones.  
-Es casi como tener tu propio cuarto-Pete dice entusiasmado-. Una cama gigante, bien groovy, toda la privacidad que quieras y una buena noche de descanso. No es como que Jac vaya a estar acá, ¿o sí?  
-Claro.  
Y yo que me había preguntado cómo iba a coger en el bus. Ahora sé.  
-Los chicos van a estar furiosos de que yo tenga mi propio cuarto-le apunto incluso si me encanta la idea. Tal vez me merezca esto. Tengo mucha más presión encima que el resto de los chicos. Ellos no entienden cómo se siente.  
-Yo hablaré con ellos, déjamelo a mí-me responde él con su voz de yo-puedo-arreglar-lo-que-sea que suele usar siempre-. Incluso disfrutarás este tour, ya verás.  
Está más desilusionado de lo que jamás ha estado.

* * *

Civic Center, St. Paul, Minnesota.   
El show no está del todo agotado, pero Pete dice que por un margen muy pequeño.  
La banda que nos telonea es una especie de promesa del medio oeste para el mundo de la música. Los sigo por el costado del escenario un rato mientras el energético cantaste toma el micrófono y grita “¡a la mierda la guerra!” El público ruge como si sus palabras fueras la última novedad, cuando no lo son. La guerra acabó hace ya unos años, un puñado de tropas aún permanecen en Vietnam. Necesitamos algo nuevo por lo que pelear, pero a nadie se le ocurre nada. Estoy seguro que la reacción de la gente es por el entusiasmo de que el cantante dijo un garabato.  
Música y política, no es buena idea mezclarlas.  
-¿Tú qué opinas?-Zack me pregunta, me encojo de hombros.  
-Un poco pretencioso, un poco fingido.  
-Me refería al público-se ríe, y yo me fuerzo a mí mismo a mirar a la audiencia donde una línea de gente da paso a otra, luego a otra y otra más, hasta que se asemeja al mar adentro, y es una masa que se vuelve borrosamente infinito, un agujero negro.  
Me devuelvo a los camarines, donde el resto de la banda se está alistando: Joe es mi antítesis de muchas maneras, y durante los cinco años que hemos estado en esta banda, él se ha hecho de buenos amigos en cada estado de este país; se rodea de gente e invita a estos admiradores suyos en cada ciudad, lo que resulta en un abarrotado camarín con rostros que no conozco, todos portando stickers de backstage en sus jeans y poleras.  
-Pete-lo llamo y él logra leer mi expresión con facilidad, se ve contrariado entre darme en el gusto a mí y dejar que Joe haga lo que él quiere, pero dos minutos después el camarín queda libre de pasajeros del carro de la victoria. Joe, milagrosamente, pareciera no molestarse, demasiado ansioso con por fin subirse a tocar. Es la noche inaugural, eso cuenta. Él, Spencer y Brent están todos con resaca.  
No bebí anoche, pero lo haré ahora, con eso bloqueo las voces, las risas, los nervios. Me pongo a examinar el setlist mientras tomo vino dando sorbos directo de la botella, a lo mejor el orden no está del todo bien, a lo mejor las canciones van todas mal.  
-Ryan.  
-¿Ah?-levanto la mirada y veo a Brendon, está extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa insegura. Pestañeo. Su sonrisa.  
-¿Necesito el setlist?  
-Claro-le digo al tiempo que se lo entrego y él sale apurado de la habitación, William casi chilla como porrista.  
-¿Puedo, por favor, por favor, hacer el un-dos-tres?  
Spencer se está poniendo su ropa de escenario: jeans, polera manga corta, chaquetilla y bandana. Joe, como siempre, es el más extravagante de todos, así que hoy no es la excepción, tiene puesto un entero con un corte en V tan profundo que casi llega a su ombligo, podría afeitarse el pecho, por último. Brent va a salir con un traje. Pete está dando ánimos como lo haría un entrenador de fútbol al equipo; allá afuera la multitud está coreando y gritando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los escuchemos acá atrás. Mi respiración se hace superficial y siento mi pulso retumbando en mis oídos. Uno menos, solo quedan cincuenta y cuatro. Después de esta noche, uno menos.  
William regresa con una sonrisa gigante en la cara:  
-¡Cinco minutos!¡Estaré vigilándolos desde atrás!-anuncia, él se encarga de poleras y otros recuerdos del concierto: el merch.  
Me quedo mirando el pase a backstage que tengo colgando del cuello, examinando la letra que anuncia The Followers y Jackie, Me and This Lady(Jackie, yo y esta dama), pasando mi pulgar por encima de las palabras “acceso completo”. Pete a cada rato nos repite que no los perdamos. Es algo así como una corona, un escudo y una espada, pero, de alguna forma, se siente como una cadena de hierro alrededor de mi cuello, tirándome hacia abajo.  
Nuestro mánager nos amontona para una gran charla de aliento. No presto atención, pero pongo mi mano al centro junto con las otras, entonces algo ocurre: Me deslizo hacia la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, mis ojos se han convertido en una pantalla de cine y me siento cómodamente en una de las butacas al fondo de mi cerebro, reclino un poco el asiento y me acerco las cabritas. En la pantalla está un pasillo, luego otro, un tramo de escaleras, la espalda de Spencer, de pronto aparecen luces, se ve el costado del escenario, hay fans gritando a la distancia, una pausa y Andy junto a Zack están sonriendo hacia la pantalla, están dando ánimos, vaya forma de romper la cuarta pared, pienso, el ruido ensordecedor suena apagado al momento que hay otra pausa repentina, la cámara apunta hacia abajo y muestra mis zapatos caminando, lo que es gracioso porque estoy en mi cine mental y no caminando en el escenario. Ese no soy yo, es alguien más, es una máquina para la industria de la música.  
Un micrófono, una graciosa pelotita de metal con miles de pequeños agujeros, se acerca a la pantalla; una voz dice “buenas noches, St.Paul”, usando la pelotita de metal; una chica en primera fila levanta ambos brazos y grita “¡RYAN!”  
Instantáneamente, me sacan de mi querida butaca y me tiran al suelo de mi cerebro y peleo en vano, pateando el aire y gritando sin voz cuando manos invisibles me toman del cuello de la camisa y me arrastran, y me arrastran, y me arrastran, y me arrastran, me echan del cine y caigo directamente al escenario, en frente de miles; personas estirándose para alcanzar a tocar alguna parte de mi cuerpo, a diestra y siniestra y al frente de mí y por donde sea que mire, hasta que son envueltos por la oscuridad, donde los reflectores no los tocan. Y hablando de los reflectores: las luces me queman; tengo mi guitarra encima, aunque es una capa de protección muy delgada, no sé cómo llegué hasta aquí, pero alcanzo a escuchar a Spencer:  
-Y uno-dos, un-dos-tres-cuatro.  
Toca, solo toca. Sabes cómo hacer eso.  
Me sumerjo en el modo automático, logrando hacerlo por terror puro. Después de las dos primeras canciones, se convierte en apenas un punzar en mis entrañas.  
Siento resentimiento contra el público.  
Afortunadamente, tenemos ciertos roles en el escenario por los que se nos conoce: Joe es el animador que salta con su guitarra, la arroja al aire, hace piruetas y gira como loco. A mí se me conoce por mi falta de interacción, por ser estoico y solemne.  
Las críticas dicen que eso es lo mío. Brent es una mezcla entre ambos, rockeando y complaciendo al público con Joe a ratos, luego acercándose a mí a compartir el micrófono y gritando algo. Spencer se puede esconder detrás de su batería. Debería haber sido baterista.  
Cierro los ojos y pretendo que la audiencia no está ahí, me doy vuelta y toco la guitarra hacia Spence, que golpea y golpea, rompe dos baquetas y le da a su batería como si su vida dependiera de ello. Conociéndolo, probablemente lo cree. Sudor cae por debajo de su bandana, cabello pegado a su cuello. Eventualmente, golpea los platillos y la canción llega a su fin.  
Seis mil personas detrás de mí rugen. Camino a la batería, tomo un vaso de agua del suelo del escenario y lo vierto sobre mi cabeza, me empapa la camisa y Spencer me sonríe divertido. El agua cae también sobre la guitarra; lamentablemente, no soy electrocutado.  
-Ryan.  
Miro a mi izquierda y me concentro en Andy: sus anteojos están resbalándose sobre su nariz debido a la cantidad de sudor por el calor de las luces. Me ofrece una guitarra con la mano que está tatuada completamente y vuelvo rápidamente al micrófono, piso en dos pedales de efectos para apagarlos, desconecto mi Telecaster y se la entrego. Conecto la nueva, reviso la afinación. Por un momento, solo somos la guitarra y yo asegurándome que todo esté listo. La audiencia sigue aplaudiendo, como atrayéndome a tocar, que haga algo excitante, que les de algo por lo que pagaron.  
Rasgueo el inicio de la siguiente canción, la reconocen y las chicas gritan, los chicos vitorean.  
Brent está en el piano y logro escuchar mi guitarra desde los amplificadores, la forma en que vibra como un cable de alta tensión, molesta y demandante.  
Al costado del escenario, el equipo está mirando: Pete tiene los brazos cruzados, hombros tensos, está esperando que tenga un colapso o que salga dejando todo tirado, literalmente hablando. Andy está moviendo la cabeza con el ritmo mientras que Zack está observando la audiencia. Sé que William está por alguna parte asegurándose que los vendedores estén efectivamente vendiendo la mercancía a los precios correctos.  
El tipo nuevo, Brendon, está leyendo un libro.  
Mis ojos se fijan en él.  
Es la noche inaugural del tour, somos la banda más interesante que hay actualmente, todos estos fans pagaron por vernos. Somos famosos. Y ahí está este tipo, un tipo al que _le están pagando_ para estar parado ahí, en el mejor punto para vernos actuar y… él está leyendo un libro.  
Me toma la mitad de la canción recordar qué diablos se supone que tengo qué hacer.

***

Me quedo esperando fuera de los camarines, saludando con la cabeza mientras los roadies vuelven al bus. Backstage está repleto de gente, todos saludándome al pasar con sonrisas esperanzadas esperando que vaya iniciar conversación alguna. No quiero.  
-Es que tengo que-murmuro moviendo las manos y nadie se detiene a preguntarme qué exactamente tengo que. Pete simplemente me recuerda que nos vamos en veinte minutos y me advierte de los aficionados esperando afuera. Zack se ofrece para hacer de guardaespaldas ya que Pete está convencido que ellos quieren que ponga mi mano sobre sus cabezas y les dé mi bendición, o posiblemente un embarazo inminente. Me la puedo con unos pocos fans, creo.  
Mis callosos dedos me duelen por el show, veo pintitas negras en ellos por la suciedad de las cuerdas. debería haber practicado más para prepararme para el tour, pero apenas hicimos algún avance en las prácticas grupales. No nos apetecía precisamente tener que encerrarnos todos juntos en ningún lugar.  
Escucho movimiento desde el camarín y tengo que respirar profundo antes de salir. Brendon está parado al lado del tocador y cuando levanta la mirada, nuestros ojos se encuentran en el espejo. Acaba de salir de la ducha, toalla alrededor de su estrecha cintura.  
-Hey-digo y él se da vuelta, afirmando la toalla con movimientos inciertos.  
-Hola, eh, yo pensé que–  
-Me estaba preguntando-empiezo y no entiendo por qué está actuando todo avergonzado si ni siquiera sabe qué voy a decir-, ¿qué estabas leyendo?  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Hoy. Durante el concierto-explico y un ligero tono rojo se apodera de las mejillas de Brendon cuando abre la boca sin que salga algo de ahí-, te vi.  
-Hemingway. _Fiesta._  
Perdí contra un alcohólico aspirante a pescador que pasó sus años dorados bebiendo piña colada en Key West antes de volarse los sesos.  
-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto.  
Brendon se encoge de hombros.  
-Este tipo americano vive en Paris, está enamorado de esta chica, pero ella no lo ama. O más bien, yo creo que sí lo ama, pero no lo suficiente como para que le importe, y él lo sabe.  
Por un momento, creo que está describiendo una versión idealizada y hecha de endulzante artificial de mi relación actual, luego caigo en la cuenta de mi propia ridiculez. Falta de amor no es amar.  
-Sabes, deberías estar poniendo atención durante las presentaciones, el soporte de un micrófono puede caerse o se puede cortar una cuerda-enumero, y no menciono como, sin importar qué tan trágica una historia de amor pueda o no ser, yo debería ser más cautivante que un libro polvoriento. Dijeron que fue un excelente primer show. Yo estaba ahí, no tengo ni puta idea, pero eso es lo que dijeron.  
-Lo siento-murmura.  
Le echo un vistazo al cuarto: es un desastre ya que hemos hecho de las nuestras con él. Botellas vacías, restos de comida, lo usual. A un roadie y el líder de una banda obviamente no les interesa.  
-¿Había sido roadie alguna vez?  
Brendon niega con la cabeza.  
-Solía trabajar en una locación en San Francisco, pero ésto es nuevo.  
-¿Vives en San Francisco?  
Él asiente. Se me desinfla aún más el ánimo al recordar que tenemos que llegar a tiempo al bus.  
-Simplemente pon más atención, ¿sí?  
-Seh, lo siento.  
-Ven, vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.  
Brendon busca su ropa y me doy vuelta cuando se viste; le echa una última mirada al camarín para asegurarse que nadie ha olvidado nada y un trabajador del local nos lleva hacia la puerta trasera. El lugar completo es demasiado grande como para que la hubiéramos encontrado solos.  
Hay fans esperando afuera, tal como Pete dijo que habría. Me pongo tenso al verlos, hay muchos más de los que esperé que hubieran. Creí que serían unos pocos al igual que en el tour anterior, pero deben ser al menos veinte. Brendon y yo nos quedamos atónitos y mis ojos frenéticamente buscan una ruta de escape que realmente no existe.  
-¡Ryan!  
Jamás me acostumbraré a que cualquier persona sepa mi nombre. Veinte humanos sueltan un chillido emocionado y corren en masa hacia nosotros, repentinamente rodeándonos.  
Un colorín es el primero en llegar a mí, me mira y pregunta:  
-¿Puedo darte un aprentón de manos?  
-Seguro.  
-Fue un concierto hermoso, es que juro que fue–  
-El álbum nuevo es espectacular, ¿podrías–?  
-Tu música es de otro mundo, viejo, en serio es–  
-Gracias, eso es muy amable, gracias por venir, sí, gracias-digo a todos y a nadie en particular. Están todos hablándome al mismo tiempo, hay una niña de pie mirándome con ojos llorosos de emoción, alguien me toca el hombro, alguien la muñeca, cada vez más cerca; intento dar pasos hacia atrás pero es inútil, hay alguien que está tomándome fotos.  
-¡Voy a estar en los próximos cuatros shows! Serían más, pero me quedé sin dinero.  
Me río incómodo mientras le firmo la copia de Boneless que este chico me acerca, las firmas del resto de la banda ya están ahí garrapateadas sobre la carátula. Jac diseñó la carátula. Es una artista y perfectamente desconocida, sin contar la fama que obtiene por coger conmigo. Es una artista que tiene su privacidad y está desesperadamente tratando de deshacerse de ella. Mujer estúpida.  
-Va a ser el mismo show mañana, estarás perdiendo tu tiempo-murmuro apenas.  
-Lo dudo-dice él con entusiasmo infantil.  
No se me ocurre nada que decir.  
-¿Qué opinas de St. Paul?-alguien me pregunta.  
Nada, apenas he visto el bus del tour, un restaurant y mi habitación del hotel. No tengo opinión alguna de St. Paul.  
-Es, sí, uh, un lugar agradable.  
Una chica sonríe apreciativamente, sus ojos le brillan. Todos están empujándose y tratar de correrse unos con otros y a cada segundo me siento más aterrado.  
-Ryan, viejo, en serio, solo quería preguntar–  
Una mano aterriza sobre mi hombro, pero no está tratando de devorarme, está tratando de balancearme:  
-De verdad lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos ahora-Brendon dice firmemente con voz de “no se metan conmigo” que suena como si le perteneciera a un hombre mucho más grande y fornido, y definitivamente más amenazante que él.  
-¿Qué? No, espera–  
-Espacio, por favor-Brendon ordena y yo me limito a encogerme de hombros a modo de disculpa, aunque no lo sienta en absoluto, Brendon firmemente me lleva con él, mano aún en mi hombro mientras guía por dónde ir. Los fans nos siguen.  
-¡Adiós, Ryan!  
-¡Nos vemos mañana!  
-¡Te amo, viejo!  
-¡Te amo!  
Brendon se detiene medio minuto para pedirles por segunda vez que retrocedan, nos alejamos con pasos apurados y bajo la cabeza, entendiendo con toda claridad la lógica que tiene un avestruz al esconder la cabeza en el suelo creyendo que milagrosamente hará que el resto de mi cuerpo se desvanezca también. Brendon me suelta cuando considera que es distancia suficiente.  
-Gracias-murmuro.  
-No hay drama-dice él cuando llegamos al bus. La idea de un guardaespaldas de verdad suena exagerado, pero con cada día que pasa caigo lentamente en la cuenta que tan grande se ha vuelto nuestra banda. Debería dejar que Zack juegue al perro enojado que tiene a morder-, a la mierda, ese montón estaban todos locos, te miraban como si fueras dios.  
-Soy dios-digo rápidamente-. Para ellos, me refiero.-intento corregirme, aunque probablemente ya quedé con el cartel de imbécil colgando en la frente.  
Brendon niega con la cabeza incrédulamente, pero no comparto su sorpresa. No quiero que vea que, por un segundo, joder y sentí miedo.  
-¿Siempre eres así de torpe con tus fans?  
-No fui torpe-protesto, sacando entre mis bolsillos un cigarrillo, le ofrezco uno, pero él se niega, después de un par de bocanadas puedo hablar-, sí, está bien, lo soy.  
-Lo supuse-se ríe.  
Nos subimos al bus y le dedico una última mirada a St. Paul por encima del hombro, todavía hay fans deambulando, rogando porque quizás volveré a su templo a ser venerado.

* * *

-¡Otra cerveza, vamos!  
Andy cierra con la pierna el refrigerador y los chicos vitorean al ver que sus brazos están llenos con más botellas. Toda la parte delantera de la sala huele a hierba mientras estamos cruzando la línea de estado entre Minnesota y Wisconsin. Debería estar durmiendo, pero es la primera noche. Siempre hay que quedarse despierto la primera noche. Es esencial para que el equipo se afiate y nos podamos reír por, al menos, las tres primeras semanas. Después de eso empiezan las peleas y los lloriqueos acerca de lo mucho que echan de menos a todo el mundo en casa. Alguien amenazará con renunciar hasta que Pete intervenga. Tal vez alguien realmente renuncie esta vez.  
Joe, el puto demente, está conduciendo. No estamos obligados a conducir cuando tenemos cuatro roadies para se tomen turnos por nosotros, pero él insistió en eso. Estoy sorprendido por su acto de bondad. Él, que firmemente dijo que era una estrella demasiado grande para manejar una van o un bus, se ofreció para conducir, así que llego a la conclusión que debe estar jodidamente furioso por algo y cree que es mejor si no está en la misma habitación que todos los demás.  
El resto de nosotros estamos apretujados en la sala de estar, que logra que los ocho tengamos un asiento sin estar en el suelo ni en el regazo de nadie, e incluso hay espacio para más gente. Pete está revisando papeleo en la mesa, le cuesta salirse de su rol de mánager. Levanta la mirada solamente para asegurarse que no estamos haciendo algún destrozo, porque el desorden está garantizado.  
Brendon tiene su Hemingway en las piernas, pero no lo está leyendo. Quizás está esperando hasta que la conversación se ponga aburrida.  
-¡Un brindis!-Brent insiste, y todos levantamos nuestros tragos-, ¡por el asombroso, fabuloso y jodidamente rockero tour del ‘74 _Jackie, Me And This Lady_!  
Los chicos celebran y beben, yo le doy un sorbo a mi cerveza regocijándome en la sensación helada del cristal contra mis labios.  
-Ry-Zack me llama, y muevo la cabeza para hacerle saber que estoy escuchando, aunque mis ojos estén pegados en la botella-, ¿por qué no trajiste a Jac de tour,viejo?  
Suelo una risa apenas contenida.  
-Claro, seguro no sé que le tienes ganas hace rato-respondo, los chicos se ríen, incluso Zack. Él sabe como reírse de una verdad bien dicha-, Jac va a venir a Nueva York-agrego.  
Spencer se pone a canturrear  
-Jac y Zack, tomaditos de la mano…  
-Suena lindo-se ríe Andy-, Valerie estaba jodidamente enojada porque voy a estar fuera la mayor parte del verano. Está convencida que voy a cogerme a una groupie ¿Qué groupie? ¿Dónde?¡Ni siquiera estoy en la puta banda!  
Spencer sonríe, me encantan los efectos de la cerveza sobre él.  
-Estábamos en Minnesota, viejo; las señoritas vendrán rodando cuando encontremos algunas que cumplan con nuestros estándares-. dice Spencer, hablando como un experto aunque él nunca se coge a nadie, se detuvo cuando conoció a esa chica, yo ruego porque vuelva a las andadas pronto. Le hará bien.  
-Seh, probablemente se verán muchas como Jac-Zack responde y le levanto el dedo medio sonriendo dulcemente, los chicos explotan en risas.  
Brent, de todo el grupo, frunce el ceño:  
-Vamos, no hablen de Jac así.  
Aprecio el apoyo de no tener a mi lo-que-sea-que-sea-ella catalogada como fácil, aun cuando Brent sea el mayor chauvinista en la habitación, lo cual es exactamente lo que más odia Jac acerca de la mayoría de los hombres, incluído yo.  
Luego de unos segundo, Brent se vuelve hacia Brendon:  
-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes a una chica en casa?  
-Nah, estoy soltero-responde Brendon hablando por primera vez en un buen rato, Andy asiente aprobatoriamente:  
-Genial, eso es–  
-Y además soy gay-interrumpe Brendon.  
Pete alza la vista del papeleo en un pestañeo. La conversación muere.  
-No creo que Will les haya dicho sobre eso-agrega Brendon mordiéndose los labios al tiempo que se rasca el costado de la cabeza.  
Brent niega con la cabeza ligeramente, yo me devuelvo a ver a William quién, de todos en la habitación, si hay alguien que es gay, debería ser él. William trae las emociones a flor de piel, se enoja fácil y se le pasa fácil, con frecuencia actúa como si fuera el fin del mundo cuando hay algún tipo de retraso mínimo en nuestra llegada alguna locación, el dramatismo inflando las situaciones a niveles fenomenales. Habla moviendo las manos, se obsesiona por su cabello y, a pesar de todo esto, dice ser un tipo hétero. Nunca nos dijo que el tipo que estaba recomendando fuera marica. Jamás dijo una palabra de ello.  
-Bueno-dice William intentando llenar el silencio-, no es como que haga una gran diferencia-, una pausa, nadie dice nada-, ¿cierto?  
Rápidamente calculo las probabilidades de ser violado por Brendon. Que idiotez, hasta yo podría noquearlo.  
-No, claro que no.  
-Por supuesto que no.  
-Claro, seguro.  
-Sí, claro.  
Decimos al mismo tiempo, aunque nos sale un murmuro de voz, tratando que sea más liberal que tolerante. William nos está mirando con grandes ojos y casi puedo ver el tremor en su ceja izquierda que tirita ligeramente mientras se prepara para causar una escena.  
Así que Brendon se coge hombres. Algunos tipos hacen eso.  
Brendon me mira directo a los ojos y tengo que apartar la mirada.  
Pete puede predecir que William está apunto de estallar, así que interviene:  
-Entonces, Brendon, ¿ningún novio o… o… }o... nada?  
Estoy relativamente seguro que hay demasiados “o” en esa pregunta. William se reclina en su asiento y suelta un suspiro. Gracias a Dios que se logró evitar esa tormenta.  
-Soy joven, soy lindo y vivo en Castro, no estoy buscando nada en particular y definitivamente no busco sentar cabeza.  
-Muy sensato-concede Andy.  
Se requieren de los esfuerzos en conjunto de Zack y de Spencer el dirigir la conversación a cualquier otro lado. Brendon y William se van a sus respectivos camarotes poco después, William con la excusa de que tiene que tomar una siesta antes que sea su turno de conducir, aunque probablemente quiera desahogarse con Brendon en privado. Joe se detiene en un descanso y la mayoría de nosotros salimos apresurados del bus hacia el aire fresco de la noche.  
-No crees que Brendon y William…¿o sí?-Brent dice desviándose un tanto cuando nos vamos a sentar en una mesa del restaurant.  
Yo me siento y comienzo a hacer borradores en mi cuadernillo. La mesera se nos acerca, pero declino el café con la cabeza. Planeo retirarme a mi glorioso nido una vez regresemos al bus. Joe me mira con mala cara y ahora soy yo a quién evita. Genial, ¿qué mierda hice yo ahora?  
-Espero que no-responde Zack a la pregunta inconclusa de Brent.  
No levanto la mirada pero escucho con un oído medio-interesado. Dudo que estén cogiendo, he visto a William con mujeres. Ambos viven en San Francisco y Brendon dijo algo acerca de haber trabajado en una locación. Sé que William ha trabajado en el Winterland Ballroom. Es la única conexión que se me ocurre.  
-¿Y de verdad se calificó a sí mismo como un tipo lindo? Dios-dice Joe.  
-Puedo ver de dónde lo saca-dice Spencer y levanto la mirada encontrándome con la parte de atrás de su cabeza-, puedo ver por qué los tipos gays lo encontrarían atractivo: es bastante afeminado físicamente, su trasero es como el de una chica, caderas y todo.  
Brent suelta una risotada:  
-Alguien ha estado mirando.  
-Simplemente hice una observación-refuta Spencer calmadamente y reconozco el tono como el que no deja espacio para comentarios sugestivos. No es realmente justo hablar de Brendon a sus espaldas así, pero las noticias son demasiado jugosas como para dejarlas pasar.  
-Mierda-dice Joe, como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo-, ¿significa que tengo que dejar de pasearme en ropa interior en el bus?  
Los chicos comienzan a reír al tiempo que tomo mi lápiz y cuadernillo, haciendo ruta de vuelta mientras mis amigos discuten a quién de ellos Brendon tratará de acosar.  
-Oye, Ry-me llama Joe, pero no me está mirando-, ¿está Su Majestad retornando a sus exclusivos aposentos en el bus del tour?  
Le dije a Pete que su puta idea no sería precisamente apreciada. Pero Joe no entiende eso, obviamente.  
-Sí, de hecho.  
-Bueno, diviértete, entonces-dice Joe antes de darle un sorbo a su café, preguntándole algo a Spencer al tiempo que todos proceden a ignorarme.  
La noche no está tan tibia como lo estaría de vuelta en casa, pero las estrellas parecen mucho más brillantes. El viento de junio sopla entre los pinos y un auto atraviesa la vía, las luces de los focos apareciendo para desaparecer segundos después. Hay silencio y estoy solo, algo que no pasará mucho por el resto del verano.  
Me encamino de vuelta al bus y, por un momento, me permito ser un tipo cualquiera que escribió un par de canciones. Es lo que soy en esencia.  
Brendon sale del baño del bus usando una desteñida polera blanca y boxers grises, cepillo de dientes en la boca justo cuando voy camino a los camarotes. Le digo buenas noches y él me responde con la mano, cabello arremoliándose hacia todos lados.  
Entiendo por qué estaba todo avergonzado cuando me aparecí y él estaba apenas vestido. Yo no pensé nada al respecto, pero si es homosexual, él percibiría la situación completamente diferente.  
Es un pensamiento extraño.


	4. Extasiados de delitos menores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -El bus está por irse-ofrezco-, hay que limpiarte.  
> -¿Tienes un puto cigarro?-pregunta.  
> -No, lo siento.  
> Brendon se deja la nariz, apenas limpiándose las manos en los pantalones un poco muy bruscamente. Me rindo.  
> -Está bien, ten, es el último que me queda-digo mientras saco el cigarro que me gané hablando mal de mi propia banda, pero al menos era una opinión honesta, no estaba afectada por la prensa, aunque podría habernos odiado simplemente por ser originales.

Prometo no decirle a los de administración que Canadian History que la banda no necesita quedarse en el hotel: la casa de Jon está a un par de calles más abajo, pero están abusando del privilegio de estar de tour con una banda que exige tratamiento de cuatro estrellas.

-Y el desayuno es mucho más agradable en el hotel. Te quedas a dormir en mi sillón y todo lo que recibes en una patada en el trasero para que salgas al medio día-Jon sonríe-, ¿sabe tu mánager que estás aquí?

-¿Pete? Seh, seguro-digo mientras toco notas al azar en la guitarra mientras que uno de los gatos de Jon ronronea a mis pies.

Vive con Cassie, que está en el trabajo. El lugar se ve que tiene un toque femenino, algo dulce y hogareño que habla mucho acerca de la relación. Jon vuelve de la cocina con dos botellas de cerveza y me pasa una.

La levanto a modo de gracias y comenzamos a trabajar en la canción que empezamos en el hotel ayer. Pete no sabe realmente dónde estoy, pero tengo tres horas antes de prueba de sonido. Puedo estar donde sea que quiera y Pete que ande en círculos buscándome para lo que me importa.

La música de Canadian History es bastante pesada, pone mucha de la atención en los vocales del cantante, dejando que se desvía de lo monótono del sonido de la música.

Jon debería estar en otra banda que esté a la par de su talento, él, a diferencia del resto de la banda, no es mediocre.

-De verdad que me gusta esta canción-admito. No es ruidosa, Jon y yo tocamos acústicos y la canción es melódica y una cosa muy bonita.

Con las diferentes secciones y juegos de compás es casi como una versión unplugged de una canción de los Followers y yo mismo me sorprendo de que me gusta. No es necesario tocar fuerte para que deje una impresión.

-¿Qué opinas de esto al final?-dice Jon tocando un riff.

-Sube un par de notas. Sí, así, Así estás bien.

Cassie llega en la tarde, se sienta en el sillón y nos mira tocar, le regala sonrisas radiantes a Jon que él devuelve con ojos enamorados. A mí no me sonríe mucho que digamos, debe ser por lo mucho que la desvestí con la mirada. Las mujeres siempre saben cuando las deseas, y no está haciendo nada que me deje pensar ni por un segundo que tengo oportunidad. Lástima por ella, apuesto que se lo haría mejor que Jon.

-¿Viene alguien más?-Cassie pregunta y Jon explica que solo seremos nosotros dos-, ¿Brendon no viene?-pregunta decepcionada.

-Nah, no le pregunté pero igual tendría cosas de roadie que hacer-Jon dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Cassie ofrece prepararnos algo para comer antes de irnos a la locación. No he visto a Jon cerca de Brendon desde que le di las noticias. Creo que a Brendon le agradaba Jon en una forma puramente no sexual, ¿debería sentirme culpable que le estoy arruinando al chico las posibilidades de hacer amigos? ¿O debería estar preocupado de que no puedo deshacerme de esta conciencia que he desarrollado?

-¿Recuerdas hace unas noches atrás cuando caminábamos de vuelta a mi habitación en el hotel?-empiezo preguntando, Jon hace un sonido indicándome que sí se acuerda-, sí, bueno, lo que dije acerca de Brendon; a nosotros nos dijo porque está de tour con nosotros, pero no creo que quiera que todos sepan. Así que, pues, ya sabes, estaba pensando si pudieras no decir nada a menos que él mismo lo mencione.

-Sí, era eso lo que iba a hacer-responde como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Probablemente se le había olvidado. No es realmente un tema de cuidado a menos que se lo trate como uno. Me rasco la nariz.

-Es solo que no hay razón alguna para que todo el mundo sepa que estamos de tour con uno de esos.

-No diré nada. No hay necesidad de causar problemas-promete-, hey, ¿qué planeas hacer con estas canciones?

Me encojo de hombros.

Las canciones son buenas, deben ser compartidas, y con el pasado día, me he dado cuenta que escribir música con Jon se me da más fácil que lo que se me ha dado con cualquiera de mis compañeros de banda, excluyendo a Spencer, tal vez, si retrocediera un par de años.

Pero Spencer está cambiado, ya no disfruta esto, está aquí físicamente, pero no tengo idea dónde anda su cabeza, o dónde está su corazón. Yo meramente me he puesto más triste.

-Veremos qué pasa-le digo. Tal vez podría hacer una especie de proyecto paralelo, sentarme con Jon y hacer más canciones. Ver qué pasa.

Cassie vuelve con un gato ronroneando audiblemente en sus brazos, tiene en las manos un álbum que resulta el primer material que lanzamos como banda, coincidentemente llamado The Followers.

-Ya que estás aquí-dice un tanto indiferentemente, firmo su copia y veo que tiene esa mirada falsa que veo en los fans a veces, cuando conocen a sus ídolos simplemente para ser decepcionados.

Cassie pone un estofado a cocinar, Jon y yo terminamos nuestra segunda canción antes de que esté listo.

* * *

No me voy directamente a la locación como Jon, él tiene su prueba de sonido y yo tengo ausencia de alcohol en mi sistema. Pete últimamente se me queda mirando con cara de decepción cada vez que bebo antes de subir al escenario y es pura mierda, completa y absoluta mierda, porque el resto de los chicos están tan ebrios como yo. Casi. Es parecido.

Encuentro un café no muy lejos del local, pido un vaso de coca-cola y una vez me aseguro que la mesera está fuera de mi vista, saco una petaca y vierto vodka en el vaso. Las iniciales talladas en el costado de dicha petaca se sienten toscas contra mi pulgar. G.R.R.III. Era de mi padre, pero yo le tallé la última línea para que II pasara a ser III.

Nada cambia entre generaciones excepto números romanos. Se la robé cuando me mudé a LA. Dudo que la extrañara.

No encajo en el café con mi pelo largo y barba de una semana. Es un lugar amigable donde ejemplares del sueño americano, los que juegan a la casita, niños y mascotas incluídas, vienen a disfrutar de tartas de manzana con una bola de vainilla al lado. Yo estoy al fondo internamente burlándome de cariño esto, cariño aquello, cariño esa canción de pop en la radio, los inteligentemente vestidos y su versión en miniatura de descendencia yendo de un lado a otro, discutiendo esa invitación a la cena de los Johnson, que estupendo, cariño, mira los niños, que lindo.

Le doy un sorbo largo a mi mezcla de vodka. Dios, ese jamás seré yo.

Necesito orinar. Veo el cartel del baño y hago camino hasta allí, dejando que mis ojos recorran los rostros de los otros clientes. Esa señora de más allá, bueno, que le den. Ese hombre de negocios, que le den a él también. Y ese tipo con cara de rockero que está hablando por teléfono a un costado de la puerta del baño, que también–¿Spencer? Me detengo en seco, frunciendo el ceño. Es Spencer.

Al principio, no estoy seguro porque Spencer está sonriendo, de esas cegadoras sonrisas, dientes blancos a la vista. El baterista de mi banda nunca sonríe. No en mi presencia.

-Sabes que tienes que llamarme cuando baje, ¿cierto? Porque, eh, tienes todos los hoteles donde nos estaremos quedando durante–a ver, déjame revisar, ¿sí?-se ríe. Pestañeo incrédulo.

-¿Spencer? Poco más y queda pegado al techo cuando levanta la mirada y me ve.

-Me tengo que ir-dice simplemente y cuelga. Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro por un segundo antes que se aclare la garganta-, ¿dónde has estado? Pete está furioso.

-Con Jon, escribiendo música, ¿tú con quién hablabas?

-¿Perdón?

-Justo ahora, por teléfono.

-Eso. Claro-dice mirando al aparato, boca abierta un instante antes de que se apresure a responder-. Crystal. quería saber cómo están todos en casa.

-Ah, ¿y cómo está tu hermana?

-Bien. Las dos.

-Bien. Ahora vas a volver a la locación, ¿verdad?-pregunto y él asiente rascándose la nariz, ojos yendo a otro lado-. Genial, ¿espérame? Necesito pasar al baño.

-Vale.

Trato de darle a Spencer la mejor sonrisa que puedo, la que le recuerda que soy su mejor amigo y que confío en él por completo. No es necesario que sepamos todo de la vida del otro, confío en él, seguro, pero que me den si le creo esa basura de su hermana. Spencer está afuera del café cuando salgo del baño. La luz es demasiado brillante para mí y necesito sacar lentes de sol de mi bolsillo, los cristales café ayudando a recuperar el enfoque del mundo.

-Así que, ¿tu y Jon?-me pregunta y, vale, supongo que no vamos a hablar de él o lo que sea que Spencer está esperando a que baje.

-Hemos escrito ya dos canciones. Jodidamente buenas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas?-dice, igualando la misma pregunta que me hizo Jon. Aún no sé, no estoy seguro-, antes solíamos escribir mientras estábamos de tour-agrega.

-Lo sé.

Ahora, solo escribimos cuando tenemos que hacerlo, cuando la firma nos dice que saquemos material nuevo. Le quita toda la gracia, no pasa eso con Jon.

Caminamos sin decir nada, y el silencio ya no es el silencio cómodo y agradable que solía ser cuando teníamos catorce, diecisiete, veintiuno. No es cómo, pero tampoco incómodo. No todavía.

-Solo ten cuidado-dice Spencer eventualmente. Miro de reojo la locación a medida que nos vamos acercando, pensando en cómo entrar sin que los fans nos noten-, Ry, escúchame-demanda, y a regañadientes le presto toda mi atención. Siempre me da consejos, cuando dijo que deberíamos hablar con ese tal Joe porque el tipo era un puto maestro en el bar esa noche, o que es probablemente para mejor si me deshago de esa groupie rubia llamada Jac antes que sea una figura más permanente en mi vida. La mitad del tiempo le hago caso, la otra mitad no-, solo digo que no conoces en absoluto a este Jon en absoluto, no sabes qué quiere; por un lado está él, bajista de una maravilla de la que solo los locales han escuchado hablar y por el otro lado estás tú, un internacionalmente reconocido genio de la música. Piensa en eso, ¿vale?

-Lo haré.

-Bien-añade con un movimiento de cabeza-, te echamos de menos, ¿sabes? El resto de nosotros-por la forma que dice “nosotros”, solamente puede estar refiriéndose a nosotros cuatro de la banda, el núcleo de todo este lío. ¿Los chicos me echan de menos? ¿Joe me echa de menos?-, eres consciente que nos has estado dejando fuera, Ry-dice Spencer sin un ápice de culpa ni tono acusatorio, lo que lo hace mucho peor.

-Lo intentaré-es mi respuesta automática, y Spencer me sonríe y no menciona a Jon el resto del día, pero me va dando miradas que hacen que sienta como si hubiera sido infiel a la banda y la otra es Jon Walker.

* * *

-¡Quince minutos y se va el bus!-Pete anuncia, William y Zack levantando otro amplificador más a su lado desde la puerta del local y llevándolo al bus de carga. Enciendo un cigarro, guardo el encendedor, reviso la cajetilla: vacía. Las nubes nocturnas se han apoderado del cielo, el suelo está aún mojado por la lluvia que debió haber caído durante el concierto. St. Louis aparece completamente negro pero reluciente, una brisa helada se cuela entre mi chaqueta. La banda de apoyo ya ha empacado, pero aún no se van. Veo a Tom y a Jon pateando una lata de cerveza ida y vuelta, muertos de la risa. Me pregunto qué se habrán tirado y por qué Jon no me ofreció un poco. Somos amigos a estas alturas. Brendon acarrea dos guitarras hacia el bus, las puertas para el espacio de equipaje abiertas de par en par en ambos costados, lentamente siendo llenado con el caro equipamiento. William y Brendon ponen en el suelo del sector de carga un estuche con amplificadores, y el último estira los brazos sobre su cabeza y suelta un quejido sonoro:

-Mi espalda está matándome, joder.

-Eres más joven, ¿qué hay de mi espalda?-William responde.

-Yo te masajeo si tú me masajeas a mí.

-Hecho-sonríe William. Brent me mira con cara de “la puta que me parió” que me dice que si efectivamente empiezan a masajearse en nuestra presencia, Brent será el primero corriendo hacia la puerta para salvaguardar su vida hétero.

Me río y empiezo a preguntarme si realmente hay algo de cierto en las palabras de Spencer. Cuesta creer que me echan de menos con la actitud que recibo.

-Vuelvo en un minuto-le digo a Brent.

-No me dejes-responde Brent con completa sinceridad, a juego con unos grandes ojos de cachorrito y agito mi cabeza divertido e incrédulo a la vez a modo de respuesta. Me gasto quince minutos recorriendo la calle más cercana, eventualmente logrando regatear dos cigarros a un tipo parado fuera de un bar. Está endemoniadamente ebrio y me pregunta si fui al concierto de esos Followers, le digo que estuve ahí.

-Mierda sobrevalorada, ¿no lo crees?-me pregunta.

-Ya lo creo.

-Eres un buen tipo. Toma, toma, saca otro cigarro.

Me fumo dos de mis tres cigarrillos de camino al bus, pero cuando doblo la esquina alcanzo a escuchar gritos y veo una conmoción al lado de los buses. Los chicos son figuras enanas a la distancia, pero está claro que se formó una pelea.

-¡Hijo de puta!-alguien grita lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper en silencio de la noche. Apuro la caminata, parcialmente detestando la idea, parcialmente rogando porque un asunto crucial haya estallado que cause la inmediata cancelación del tour. Mis ruegos no son escuchados, los problemáticos solo son Nate y brendon.

-¡Te lo advierto, viejo!-dice el baterista ligeramente desorientado, ojos frenéticos de ira. Está como una puta cabra de lo drogado que está. Mal viaje, probablemente- No te acerques a mí o–

-¡O qué!-grita Brendon de vuelta. El resto de la gente está simplemente observando el espectáculo de una distancia prudente, la mayoría sintiendo algo (mucha) vergüenza ajena de estar siquiera cerca-, ¿crees que te voy a violar o tienes miedo de que termine gustándote?

-¡Enfermo pervertido!-Nate chilla desaforado ¿Cocaína, tal vez? Sabe. Cómo es que él sabe, cómo es que siquiera este asunto se supo, me pregunto. Mis ojos automáticamente van a Jon, que está al suelo, a cualquier otra cosa excepto el teatro frente a nosotros.

Yo mismo siento como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo. Ese hijo de puta. Me lo prometió.

Nate sigue gritando como demente:

-Tu, maldito y asqueroso bastardo, te juro que–

-¡Hey!-intervengo gritando también, incluso yo mismo me sorprendo de que no me estoy quedando parado simplemente a mirar, pasivo e indiferente es lo normal conmigo, y Brendon se me queda mirando, las nubes avanzan un tanto y la luz de la luna le llega directo al rostro y se ve guapo un instante antes de que un puño entre en contacto con su cara; recibe el golpe como un hombre, apenas tambaleando hacia atrás y luego se lanza de lleno contra el otro, recordándome brevemente a un leopardo antes de devorar su cena.

Me acerco corriendo cuando se desata el caos, los chicos tratando de separarlos.

Zack toma a Brendon con facilidad, y él patea el aire y putea y lanza golpes a la nada; le sangra la nariz, manchando de rojo boca y mentón. Tom y Andy agarran a Nate, que está tratando de zafarse para llegar a Brendon. Spencer se pone entremedio de ambas partes, brazos extendidos a cada lado:

-¡Ya, cálmense de una puta vez!

-¡Maricón hijo de puta!-Nate chilla. Zack suelta a Brendon, que ni se molesta en limpiarse el rostro antes de ir de embestida otra vez.

-Lo voy a matar, en serio que–empieza a decir y le toma medio segundo a Zack tomarlo de la parte de atrás de la polera antes de cargarlo por segunda vez, llevándoselo lejos mientras él sigue pataleando. Andy y Tom sueltan a Nate una vez Zack y su saco de papas humano están lo suficientemente lejos; Nate suelta una lista de vulgaridades tan extensa que casi estoy impresionado.

-Mierda, lo siento-se apresura Tom-. Nate se tiró un poco de ácido, no es él mismo, en verdad no quiso causar ningún problema–

-No lo siento-Nate declara. Zack regresa y Brendon se ve a la distancia caminando en dirección contraria, reclamando y golpeando el aire, gritándole a nadie en particular. Jon tiene a Nate sujeto por los hombros

-Era una de éstas noches, de seguro-Zack dice; y tiene razón, porque es realmente una sorpresa que hayamos durado tanto sin una pelea a puñetazos-. Hay que terminar de empacar.

-Joder-murmuro, busco un cigarrillo y me acuerdo que sólo me queda una, tengo que guardarlo.

-¿Eso es todo?-William demanda molesto

-William, tenemos que seguir viaje. Haz tu trabajo y después piensa acerca de tu vida personal-Pete ordena.

William se ve a punto de estallar al momento de darse vuelta e ira buscar el set de batería de Spencer. Y Spencer, él nos mira con un rostro solemne:

-Alguien debería hablar con él. Sigo con la mirada hacia dónde está mirando y distinto la pequeña figura de Brendon, dando trancos largo de un lado a otro frente a una cafetería cerrada. Spencer tiene razón, alguien debería hablar con el chico. Canadian History no estará de tour por mucho más tiempo con nosotros, así que al menos Nate no andará cerca; y quizás es algo bueno que alguien haya llamado a Brendon maricón y lo haya puñeteado por su estilo alternativo de vida. Ahora significa que ni Joe ni Brent se sienten que tienen que hacerlo, eso habría sido por lejos, mucho peor.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunto, Spencer se encoge de hombros, se ve cansado, y eso que llevamos solo una semana de tour; Joe se acerca a escuchar el relato.

-Brendon se acercó a hablar y Nate le dijo que se alejara, comentó una frase bastante desagradable; tengo que admitir que Brendon no se dejó vencer, le dijo ‘¿como yo? ¡Quieres decir maricas?-cuenta Spencer y se ríe ligeramente.

-No,viejo, lo estás contando todo mal-Joe interrumpe-. Escucha, Brendon se acerca, está bien, y Nate estaba siendo un hijo de puta con mala actitud, dice que no se quiere relacionar con tipos como Brendon, así que Brendon dice ‘¿los de mi tipo? ¿Quieres decir Aries? Te juro, eso dijo, jodidamente gracioso. Ahora, Nate no está siendo claro ni dice las cosas como son, así que Brendon le reclama hasta que Nate le dijo que es un chupapollas, a lo que Brendon le dice que no es asunto suyo la polla de quien él chupe, entonces Nate insiste que a nadie le interesa porque es asqueroso de todas formas, y Brendon le dice que está ay, sí, tan preocupado porque cree que a lo mejor y le gustaría chuparle la polla a un tipo. Ahí es donde se fueron de puños-dice Joe, sonriendo como si fuera una anécdota graciosísima, que hilarante.

-Alguien-repite Spencer- debería ir a hablar con él- y sus ojos azules me quedan mirando antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué podría posiblemente decirle que Spencer no puede? Se escucha el golpe de las puertas del compartimiento de carga cerrándose y con ello, sé que el bus está listo para partir, todos están afuera, molestos, inquietos. Nate está murmurando entre dientes algo acerca de lo mucho que le duele la mandíbula, su pobre quijada y tiene una mano en la cara.

Spencer me está tratando de convencer que haga de doctor y administre medicina. Pero no estoy enfermo. Cuando se da cuenta que no me he movido ni media pulgada, insiste:

-No podemos simplemente dejarlo aquí, Ry.

-¡Dios, está bien!¡Ya voy!-digo alzando un poco las manos y voy a buscarlo, que está al otro lado de la calle frente al auditorio Kiel, estoy tratando de pensar en qué decirle, principalmente algo que sea positivo, como, no sé, que peleó como un hombre, que su entrenador de boxeo estaría orgulloso de que no se haya desmayado después de ese golpe, suponiendo que tenga un entrenador, que probablemente no sea el caso, así que son palabras vacías en verdad. Me detengo a una distancia segura como para que Brendon se de cuenta de mi presencia, se está afirmando la nariz, dedos ensangrentados y tiritando de rabia, le pregunto si su nariz está bien, asiente con la cabeza. Si se hubiera roto la nariz, se estaría retorciendo de dolor.

-El bus está por irse-ofrezco., hay que limpiarte.

-¿Tienes un puto cigarro?-pregunta.

-No, lo siento. Brendon se deja la nariz, apenas limpiándose las manos en los pantalones un poco muy bruscamente.

Me rindo.

-Está bien, ten, es el último que me queda-digo mientras saco el cigarro que me gané hablando mal de mi propia banda, pero al menos era una opinión honesta, no estaba afectada por la presa, aunque podría habernos odiado simplemente por ser originales. Le enciendo el cigarro, y él inhala temblorosamente, tiene los ojos llorosos, no estoy seguro si es por el dolor de los golpes u otra cosa; miro hacia el bus, queriendo abandonar esta nave a punto de hundirse que tan poco sabiamente abordé. Maldito Spencer, solo ruego que Joe no esté merodeando por ahí queriendo ver el espectáculo.

-Me agradaba Nate, creí que era un tipo agradable, joder, ¿puedes creerlo?-dice desahogándose.

-Yo pensé que era un lame culos, en verdad.

-Resulta que-dice Brendon y luego se da vuelta a gritar hacia el bus-, es…¡un homofóbico pedazo de mierda humana! Sus palabras hacen eco en la calle. No puedo creer que Jon le dijera a sus compañeros de banda pese que le dije que no lo hiciera, hizo parecer que no era tema para él, pero claramente, sí lo era. Claramente, Jon pensó que las noticias eran más difíciles de digerir de lo que yo creí. No es mi culpa que Jon sea un soplón, le di mi último cigarro a Brendon, ¿no es así? Este lío no es mi culpa, yo he sido purificado con gotitas de agua bendita.

-Nate no debería haberte dicho esas cosas-dijo objetivamente-, y tú deberías simplemente alejado y no darle atención a ese imbécil.

Brendon se da vuelta a mirarme con ojos incrédulos, brillando de rabia aún:

-¿Disculpa? ¿Crees que no debería haber hecho nada?

-A veces es la solución más valiente-digo, también es lo más inteligente, pero eso no se lo digo. Los gays deberían entender que no pueden andar paseando por ahí haciendo lo que se le da la gana.

-¡No es valiente quedarse callado, es cobarde! ¡Ya salí del puto clóset, no pienso volver por nadie! Me cogo hombres, los beso, les doy mamadas y chupones. Voy a bares gays, clubs gays y tengo mis putos pensamientos gays, desfilo en las MLG y no tengo miedo de decir que éste es quién soy

-¿MLG?-pregunto con tal de evitar que las imágenes mentales de Brendon cogiendo, besando, dando mamadas y chupones corrompan mi cerebro.

-Marchas de Libertad Gay-explica y, bueno, jamás había oído de ellas. Suena un poco ambiciosos, suena indignado, por lo bajo-. No me acomodaré a los ideales de otras personas, y no suprimiré una parte vital de mí mismo para ayudar a héteros oprimidos y cerrados de mente a que se sientan mejor consigo mismos, no voy a intentar complacer a Nate o a ti o a ningún otro bastardo, soy quién soy y nadie, nadie tiene derecho a atacarme verbal o físicamente por ello.

-Creo que te contradices un poco ahí, porque si haces propaganda d ello, es asunto de otras personas-le digo a modo de acotación, pero me queda viendo como si fuera al siguiente al que le dará un puñetazo-, aunque entiendo tu punto, de seguro: Hey, ¿ya te habían golpeado por eso antes?

-Tres veces, ¿pero quién está contando?-refuta antes de sentarse en el suelo reclinado contra la puerta de la cafetería, sujetando el cigarrillo con manos temblorosas, se ve pequeño, solitario y miserable, lleno de contradicciones y ninguna solución.

La puta que me parió, ahora me siento mal por él.

-Yo creí que san Francisco era bastante tolerante de los gays, algunos lugares al menos.

-Nah, nunca me han pegado en San Fran, no fue cuando…-dice y su voz se disuelve en un suspiro pesado, lo miro expectante, pero solo niega con la cabeza- Da igual, no es nada-concluye y le da una larga calada al cigarro.

-Crecí en Las Vegas-ofrezco-, es bastante... seco. Un montón de porquerías con luces brillantes. Algunas de las primeras apariciones en público tocando eran cuando Spencer y yo hacíamos de músicos callejeros en Fremont Street, aunque el mejor lugar es afuera del Mint. Una vez una señora nos tiró una ficha de cincuenta dólares, debe haberse ganado algún premio grande. Me compre un amplificador con eso-a esta altura del relato estoy completamente al tanto de que estoy divagando, lo que solo pasa cuando estoy nervioso. No el tipo de nervios que siento antes de una entrevista o presentaciones, porque esos siempre van mezclados con terror. Son el tipo de nervios que nacen de la inseguridad y la esperanza de que no estoy completamente quedando como un asno, aunque eso es claramente lo que estoy logrando. -Nunca he estado ahí, pero suena agradable-concede, suena más calmado. En Las Vegas no es todo agradable, es una ciudad falsa, de plástico, rebobina unos setenta años y era una docena de casas en medio de la nada. -escucha, de verdad lo siento por lo que pasó-digo porque es probablemente lo que se espera que diga, pero Brendon se ve como si mis palabras apenas tienen un impacto en él, sabiendo tan bien como yo que están vacías.

-Imagina si fueras tú: el que alguien te quiere muerto porque quieres amar a mujeres.

-No amo a las mujeres-le corrijo-, no amo a nadie.

-¿Follar mujeres?

-En abundancia.

-Porque follas mujeres. Pretende por un segundo cómo se siente eso, y aun así, ni te acercas a la mierda que he tenido que soportar. Y cada vez que pienso que se terminó, que ya no tendré que aguantar con eso, algo como esto pasa, ¿por qué cada hétero cree que quiero convertirlos o quiero follar con él? ¿Acaso ellos quieren cogerse a cada mujer que ven? No. Soy exigente como todos, y ya tienen una cualidad que no me quiero: hétero. Nate es un paranóico pedazo de mierda.

-Ya no van a estar tocando con nosotros mucho más. El resto del tour será libre de Nate.

-No es él, es lo que representa, los millones que son como él.

Me siento a su lado, le ofrezco mi silencio; el suelo está húmedo y eso causa que se moje la parte de atrás de mis pantalones; Brendon respira imparejamente.

-Parece que va a llover.

Brendon no dice nada un buen rato, pero puedo sentir cómo se va relajando lentamente.

-Sí, parece que va a llover-dice luego de un rato-. Estuvieron bastante bien hoy, por cierto.

-¿En serio?-pregunto, agradecido por el cambio de tema-, me topé con un tipo que dijo que fue una mierda.

-Todavía te ves como si fueras a desmayarte cada vez que subes al escenario, pero sí, estuviste mejor. Tal vez te estás acostumbrando a la vida de tour.-dice como un experto, y yo odio el hecho que cualquiera que esté de tour con nosotros pueda ver lo aterrado que estoy de las audiencias es humillante por lo bajo, pero no voy a sentir lástima de mí mismo. Debe ser el infierno mismo despertar cada mañana en medio del ridículo que significa que una parte de tu cerebro está tan arruinada que te hace querer cogerte a los de tu mismo sexo. Brendon es claramente el que debería y está en todo el derecho de nadar en pena por sí mismo. Si se trata de competir...

El bus de Canadian History echa a andar y el motor hace un chillido que me alerta de ello.

-Tenemos que irnos-le digo, y él tira al suelo el resto del cigarro; lo levanto y le doy dos caladas rápidas ya que no quiero desperdiciarlo, Brendon me mira asqueado, pero el suelo estaba limpio, estoy bastante seguro que sí. Los respectivos equipos han desaparecido dentro de los buses para cuando hemos vuelto; Andy está manejando nuestro bus. La salita de estar está casi vacía, los chicos habiendo decidido desvanecerse por hoy. Ya alcanzo a escuchar los ronquidos de Zack. William que aún está en un sillón, se nos acerca rápidamente, semblante furioso sobre su rostro:

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Cómo se atreve, en serio! ¡Estoy furiosísimo! ¡Deberíamos llamar a la policía! ¡Deberíamos–! William empieza un discurso sinfín acerca de injusticia, intolerancia, habiéndose agitado lo suficiente hasta que deja de decir cosas que tengan sentido. Me pregunto qué hará el día que el mundo se acabe. Porque, ya sabes, algún día pasará. Y cuando efectivamente se acabe el mundo, el haber recibido un puñetazo en St. Louis no será otra cosa que una anécdota. -¿Cómo está tu nariz?-William le pregunta a Brendon después de un millón–ocho– abrazos.

-Va a estar bien.

-Vamos-murmuro dándole a entender a William que nos deje solos, parece sorprendido y aún más indignado, pero Spencer me dio la tarea de cuidar de Brendon y la voy a llevar a cabo, así que lo llevo a mi nido al fondo del bus, hago que se siente mientras voy por papel higiénico y un vaso de agua. Él mismo se limpia la cara mientras me siento a su lado; las sábanas azules huelen a todo el sexo que he tenido, un desagradable olor a sudor que espero Brendon no note por tener la nariz tapada con restos de sangre. Necesito decirle a Pete que vea que se laven las sábanas.

-Podríamos sabotear el set de Canadian History mañana-ofrezco a medias.

-Le podríamos arrojar una botella a Nate-Brendon sugiere sacándose los últimos restos de sangre de la cara.

-Buena idea, después fingiremos ignorancia.

-Eso estaría bien-agrega, ojos fijos en el suelo. Dejo de sentirme como anestesiado al mirarlo, la sensación de nada se va de mi pecho, intento no incomodarme con mi repentino rol de protector de los inocentes-, haremos eso, entonces.

-Definitivamente-asiento.

Logra sonreír, aunque debe dolerle la cara.

-Eres agradable. Pensé que eras un zombie, pero eres agradable cuando decides hablar.

-No he decidido nada, simplemente me dio lástima de que te dieran un puñetazo.

-Igual, no estás tan mal-dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Grazie-murmuro y logro sacarle una sonrisa brillante antes de que arrugue la cara por el dolor, se toca suavemente la nariz; la tiene hinchada pero al menos ahora hace juego con sus labios naturalmente hinchados labios. El bus emprende marcha y nos movemos ligeramente a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y la izquierda de nuevo, a medida que Andy va tomando curvas.

-Es en verdad un bonito cuarto el que tienes aquí-observa Brendon-, sí que tenemos razón para estar celosos.

-¿Joe anda hablando mierda a mis espaldas?

-Joe y todo mundo.

-Ah-vaya lealtad.

No entiendo por qué Spencer intenta mantener las apariencias, los cuatro no volveremos a ser amigos como lo fuimos alguna vez, y dolería menos si simplemente lo admitiéramos.

-La forma en que todos hablan de los otros, no sé, viejo, hasta me sorprende que sean compañeros de banda y no enemigos.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-me levanto abriéndole la puerta.

-Nada, supongo. Nada-concluye, entendiendo el gesto y saliendo hacia el pasillo. Hay cuatro camarotes en ambas paredes, agrupados de dos en dos, Brendon va hacia el suyo, justo al lado izquierdo de mi puerta-. Spasiba por el cigarro-susurra calmadamente y en encarama en su cama, yo cierro la puerta y me sumerjo en un mar de sábanas sucias.

* * *

No sé cómo me convenció de esto, yo no soy este tipo de persona, pero supongo que él sí lo es. Yo pongo mi rebelión en papel, pero libros jamás empezaron revoluciones, las personas las empezaron, aún lo hacen. Aparentemente, botellas de Coca-Cola también. Siento una mezcla de entusiasmo y desobediencia infantil al encontrarme a Pete y Zack mirando la presentación de Canadian History al costado del escenario.

Le digo a Pete que Joe está teniendo un arrebato de diva y que quizás Zack tenga que detenerlo un rato, los dos salen apurados y yo me quedo casualmente silvando aunque sé que nadie me puede oír entre el ruido de la música. El equipo de Canadian History está al otro lado del escenario, y si me paro en la parte sin iluminar, nadie me verá.

-Hey. Mis ojos aterrizan sobre Brendon, que se ve nervioso y apunto de saltar por el entusiasmo-¿Quieres tirarla tú?-pregunta y me pasa la botella vacía. Cuando hablamos anoche, estaba simplemente hablando, no tenía intención alguna de seguir adelante con esto. Tomo la botella y se siente pesada entre mis manos. Jon no está en nuestro lado del escenario, pero Tom sí, está concentrado en el público. No me importaría tener otra botella para lanzársela a Jon. Rompió su promesa conmigo y anduvo de chismoso acerca de Brendon. Pero Nate es el criminal, Jon meramente un cómplice. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro y siento mariposas en el estómago. Mierda. Joder. Mierda. Mis ojos caen sobre la figura de Nate, detrás de la batería.

-Tú tírala-murmuro y le paso de vuelta la botella a Brendon.

-No, tú tírala.

-Tú tírala.

-¿Seguro?-dice y se lame los labios. Ya no tiene la nariz hinchada, pero hay moretones formándose alrededor del área de impacto. Asiento nerviosamente, me aseguro que no haya nadie a la vista. Ésto es una locura, No hay una probabilidad real de matar a Nate con una botella, ¿verdad? Brendon intenta respirar calmadamente:

-Okay. Okay, aquí va, una sola oportunidad. Okay. Vaya.

-Puedes hacerlo.

-Definitivamente puedo hacerlo. Sí, vamos. Aquí va-dice Brendon y me lanza una mirada, por un segundo, creo que estamos locos, el marica y yo. Pero Brendon todavía lleva los signos de la pelea y me enfoco por qué hago esto: mi banda, mi equipo, mi tour. Solo porque me dio la gana. Brendon toma impulso antes de lanzar la botella por el aire. Me aguanto la respiración cuando golpea el costado de la cabeza de Nate, el baterista cae del asiento frente a siete mil personas. La banda deja de tocar y los roadies se acercan corriendo, Tom mira a todos lados, sorprendido y confundido, y siento carcajadas amenazando arrancar de mi garganta. Esto tiene que ser la mierda más graciosa que he visto en–

-Mierda, ven, vámonos-Brendon dice con urgencia, me toma de la mano y me tira detrás de sí, desaparecemos del costado del escenario y entramos al laberinto que es el área de backstage.

Empiezo a reír histéricamente mientras trato de no tropezar sus pies con los míos, me aprieta un poco más la mano, un agarre firme y se ríe junto conmigo, mirando por detrás del hombro, ojos brillantes, alocados y traviesos. Encontramos las puertas que llevan a la salida del edificio, así que de pronto estamos afuera de la locación, la risa de Brendon se torna aún más contagiosa de lo que naturalmente es, el eco rebotando en las paredes mal iluminadas por el hecho de que está atardeciendo. Mi propia risa se mezcla con la suya, pero es más monótona y gris.

-¡La puta que me parió, la puta que me parió!-Brendon exclama, sonrisa brillante y dando un par de saltitos, tiene las cejas alzadas, casi en la línea del cabello-, ¿puedes creer que acabamos de hacer eso?-pregunta, y su voz tiene más emoción que la mía lo ha hecho en los dos últimos años, no sé cómo lo hace, pero me asombra un poco. No puedo evitar sentir como su energía se me contagia, haciéndome sentir hasta un poco feliz.

-No me la creo, pero, hey, tenemos que actuar como si supiéramos nada.

-Seh, estoy de acuerdo. Toma-Brendon me apura, buscando entre sus bolsillos para luego sacar una cajetilla de cigarros, me entrega uno después de haber puesto uno en sus propios labios-. Hemos estado fumando aquí todo el tiempo, no sabemos nada.

-Correcto-asiento y con eso empezamos a fumar, inhalando rápido con tal que parezca que llevamos un buen rato, y por supuesto, guardias de seguridad de la locación aparecen apurados, mirando a todos lados frenéticamente-, ¿qué está pasando?-pregunto casualmente, Brendon mira al piso y estoy seguro que intenta esconder su risa, uno de los guardias se da vuelta.

-¿Han visto a alguien pasar? ¿Alguien apurado?

-No, no lo creo. Brendon, ¿has visto a alguien? Brendon se aclara la garganta.

-No, solo Ry y yo. Fumando nuestros cigarros. Hablando de...cosas.

-Sí, un montón de cosas.

Se nos quedan mirando, pero vuelven adentro. Pero tampoco se terminó aún, y cinco minutos después, Nate y Dan, el manager de Canadian History, salen caminando. Nate tiene una toalla mojada en forma de bola sobre el costado de su cabeza. Puede que haya una pizca de rojo en ella, y me doy cuenta que quizás causamos algo de daño; se ve tan furioso como ayer y apunta a Brendon en cuanto lo ve.

-¡Sé que fuiste tú! Brendon se limita a levantar solo una ceja, el rostro de la inocencia misma.

Frunzo el ceño y me dirijo al mánager:

-¿Qué está pasando? Dan se aclara la garganta incómodo:

-A Nate le acaba de llegar, um...una botella en la cabeza. Durante el set. Parecía venir de un costado del escenario.

-No jodas-digo sorprendido-, wow, ¿estás bien?

-¡Ay, por favor!-ladra Nate de vuelta, ojos peligrosamente furiosos.

-¡Está bien!-interviene Dan apresurado para hacer que se calme-. Spencer fue lo suficientemente amable como para terminar las dos últimas canciones, lo que al público pareció encantarle, está en el escenario justo ahora, ¿ustedes no saben nada al respecto?

-No, viejo, Brendon y yo hemos estado acá atrás los últimos veinte minutos o más, no hemos visto a nadie.

-¡¿Estás mintiendo por él?!-Nate grita. Y sí, supongo que sí.

-De verdad no tuve nada que ver con esto, aunque supongo que podría ser una señal de Dios-dice Brendon ácidamente.

Nate da dos pasos amenazantes hacia Brendon, así que me pongo al medio del poco espacio que queda entre ambos.

-Okay, ¿en serio? Tienes que calmarte de una puta vez-digo irritado, y puedo sentir la respiración de Brendon en mi cuello.

-Esto no está pasando. Esto– Nate pareciera estar a punto de hiperventilar, manos empuñadas a los costados. Su manager lo toma por el brazo, llevándolo hacia atrás, susurrando que “ese es Ryan Ross, puto Ryan Ross, el Ryan Ross, no te puedes meter con él, viejo, ¿estás loco?” como si no fuésemos a escuchar a menos de un metro, además de escuchar a Nate responder una serie de murmullos que suenas como “hijos de puta”, “bastardos comepolla” y cosas así.

Dan lo empuja por los hombros, encaminándolo a otra dirección, sonriendo:

-Está bien, no saben nada, ¡les creemos! ¡Suerte en el show de hoy!

-Gracias-sonrío y me despido con la mano. La puerta se cierra de golpe detrás de ellos, suelto un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo siquiera y me doy vuelta hacia Brendon, que está sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Totalmente nos salimos con la nuestra.

-Gracias-dice Brendon calmadamente, con una sonrisa cálida que le llega a los ojos y hasta hace que brillen.

-No hay proble–Acabas de decir gracias.

Me sonríe.

-Sí, okay, Puedo decir gracias, pero solo lo digo si realmente, de verdad estoy agradecido. Lo guardo para ocasiones especiales.

Soy una ocasión especial.

Me lamo los labios nervioso y me enfoco en un tacho de basura un poco más lejos.

-¿Entonces, para qué la basura extranjera?

-Me hace más interesante, creo. No soy muy interesante, así que un chico tiene que hacer algo, ¿verdad?

Pero sí es lo suficientemente interesante sin eso.

Pete aparece buscándonos poco después. Brendon tiene que montar nuestro equipamiento. Se nos queda mirando como si supiera algo, pero nosotros simplemente nos encogemos de hombros. Pete aprovecha de mencionar que Joe no estaba haciendo una pataleta de diva, como supuestamente dije yo.

-Técnicamente, él es constantemente una diva-le refuto.

Brendon me guiña un ojo antes de irse,afortunadamente, Pete ni se dio cuenta. El local está rodeado por una valla metálica alta, que da a una calle y del otro lado veo gente pasar, viviendo sus vidas, preocupándose de sus propios asuntos. Se trata de la supervivencia del más fuerte en este lado de la valla, y hoy, al que le tocó salir airoso fue a mí.

Me río solo al recordar una y otra vez la imagen de la botella golpeando el costado de la cabeza de Nate.

-¿Ryan? Despabilo de mis queridos pensamientos y veo a Jon, aún sudado por el set, polera empapada. Tiro al suelo la colilla del cigarro y la aplasto con el pie:

-Jon, hey. Escuché lo que pasó. Apesta, viejo.

-Sí, mira, todos están bastante molestos y yo solo–¿de verdad no sabes nada al respecto?-pregunta, su voz suena ligeramente desesperada. Me mira como si le fuera a decir la verdad. Vaya descaro. Vaya puto y jodido descaro.

-No sé nada. Pero te diré si oigo algo, lo prometo.

Como él prometió no compartir con todo el puto universo las putas tendencias de Brendon. Me apuñala la espalda, yo apuñalo la suya. Si tan solo hubiéramos tenido dos botellas y Jon hubiera estado en nuestro lado del escenario. No me gusta que se burlen de mí y él me mintió en la cara. Él–

-Mira, tengo que irme-digo bruscamente.

-Claro. Okay. ¿Vamos a trabajar en nuestra música mañana? Su voz es perfectamente sincera. Nuestra música. La música que Jon y yo creamos. Era algo hermoso, pero no significa que nosotros fuésemos algo hermoso también, toma a Lennon-McCartney, Simon-Garfunkel. Bella música, músicos que se odiaban mutuamente detrás de ella.

-Ya veremos si tendré tiempo-le informo y lo dejo ahí, antes de entrar a la locación.

No tengo que lanzarle una botella para saber que lo he golpeado fuerte. De camino a backstage me topo a Brendon yendo apurado de un lado a otro y me regala la sonrisa más grande que he visto jamás. Instantáneamente le sonrío de vuelta, siguiéndolo con la mirada por encima del hombro mientras desaparece con un rollo de cinta de embalaje en las manos.

Ganas algo, pierdes otro tanto. Ahora mismo, siento que he mayoritariamente ganado.


	5. Ladronzuelos

Jon se disculpa ante todos nosotros en nuestro día libre en Cleveland. El resto del staff de Canadian History deambula a sus espaldas en el lobby del hotel, fingiendo ignorancia respecto a nuestra presencia. Spencer está absorto en el mensaje que le esperaba en recepción, sus ojos yendo una y otra vez sobre la pequeña nota, probablemente de sus padres de nuevo, recordándole que no puede olvidarse de su aniversario este año. Menos mal yo no tengo a nadie controlándome así.

Cuando Jon se dirige a nosotros, se le ve solemne, comunicado oficial y esas cosas:

-Hablo por todos nosotros, Nate incluído, cuando digo que lamento mucho lo que pasó en St. Louis. Él perdió el control, aunque estoy seguro que eso no es excusa. Nos quedan tres conciertos más con ustedes, queremos disfrutarlos con buen ambiente, y aunque nadie sabe qué sucedió en Indianápolis anoche, estoy seguro que Nate aprendió su lección. Así que espero que no haya nada de eso en adelante-concluye y nos da una mirada seria a todos.

Podría haber sido cualquiera de nosotros, excepto Joe, que jamás defendería a un roadie gay. Incluso Bren podría haber tomado la botella con sus propias manos porque el bastardo ama joder a la gente solo porque sí.

-Así que lo sentimos, espero puedan aceptar nuestras disculpas. Especialmente tú, Brendon.

Brendon asiente solemnemente, pero me mira con un rostro que claramente dice que no se cree ninguna de las patrañas de Jon. Lo miro de vuelta con cara de que más le vale que no le crea, y él me sonríe, cálido y apreciativo, como si fuera el único que lo entiende. Bueno, la verdad es que no, pero los marginados debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros.

Luego de que Jon se fue, nos quedamos pasando el rato en el lobby del hotel, el equipo completo y unas pocas chicas, y resulta que nos ha dado un cierto sentido de solidaridad el que tengamos acuerdo común respecto a quién es o no un imbécil.

Hablamos pestes de Nate y hacemos bromas acerca del intelecto de los bateristas, pese a que Spencer pueda molestarse. Se le ve inquieto, y no es para sorprenderse, este tour es una locura. Los moretones de Brendon están en el punto donde  dejan de empeorar y empiezan a borrarse de a poco.

 

No estamos molestos porque Nate llamó chupapollas a Brendon. Estamos molestos porque uno de los nuestros se metió en una pelea.

 

Pese a los esfuerzos de Jon por hacer las paces, no invitamos a Canadian History a salir con nosotros. Una van nos está esperando fuera del hotel para llevarnos a una fiesta que alguien está dando. No es un club sino que en la mansión de campo a unos veinte minutos de distancia. La única razón por la que estoy escogiendo la fiesta en vez de quedarme de ermitaño en mi habitación del hotel es porque Brendon insistió en que fuera con él. Dejó bastante claro que solo irá si yo voy y, bueno, el chico necesita conocer el mundo poco, ¿verdad?

William ha logrado cubrir los moretones de Brendon con algo de maquillaje y no puedo creer que el gay no sea en verdad William, especialmente cuando le toma media hora decidir qué ponerse y termina atrasandonos a todos.

Spencer decide de último minuto que también irá. Es nuestra noche libre, y de esas no nos toca mucho estando de tour. Spencer se frota las manos y dice que es una noche como ninguna otra.

 

La mansión es enorme. Nos estacionamos al frente y nos están esperando. Ellos. La gente–chicos, chicas, hippies, rockeros, amantes de la música, ebrios, drogados, jóvenes, atractivos, vestidos, apenas vestidos y todo lo demás–se nos acerca corriendo, agarrándonos de los brazos y arrastrándonos con ellos, y “¡Bienvenidos”, y “¡Oh, por Dios!”, y “¿Joe, puedo tocar tu cabello?” alguien grita. Brendon se da vuelta a mirarme con ojos atónitos y yo simplemente me encojo de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. Somos nosotros la atracción principal de la fiesta.

 

La casa está llena de personas. Tres pasos dentro del vestíbulo y ya tengo un trago en la mano, alguien me ofrece coca. Spencer me pone la mano en el hombro:

-Ryan, tú sabes cómo te deja la coca.

-Seh-admito a regañadientes, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Seguro?-pregunta el tipo.

Asiento y ruego que Brendon no sea de los que prefieren bailar porque yo no. Nah, solo necesitamos unas pocas cerveza y–

-¡Yo quiero un poco!-Brendon voluntariamente dice, le sonríe al tipo de la coca.

-Genial, hermano-el tipo responde con una sonrisa suave, los dos se alejan y me quedo viendo la espalda de Brendon sorprendido.

Dejo que vaya. Brendon es un chiquillo, se merece pasarlo bien un  rato. Está bien, tenemos la misma edad, probablemente, pero él aún es un niño cuando se trata de rock y este estilo de vida. La coca puede que le venga bien.

Pete tiene a dos chicas sobre él, y se le ve encantado con la atención. Todos vamos caminando en diferentes direcciones, Pete mira a todos lados, alarmado, y dice:

-Chicos, hey, chicos, recuerden que nos tenemos que ir a eso de las–

No oigo el resto de lo que dice al irnos Spence y yo en dirección a las puertas que llevan a la piscina. Hay chicas desnudas chapoteando en el agua e incluso a Spencer le cuesta desviar la mirada. Sonríe como si hubiera una gran broma de la que sólo él sabe. Hay, también, unos pocos músicos locales y termino embriagándome con Eric Carmen de The Raspberries. Sigo esperando que Brendon vuelva. Nadie se demora media hora en jalarse una línea o dos, no es que él me haya plantado, ¿o sí? Él fue el que me pidió que viniera, que le hiciera compañía, ¿dónde mierda se metió?

-Los atuendos similares crean un cierto sentido de unidad-Eric explica, tratando de justificar el comercialismo de la banda y la actitud sesentera. Hay una gran diferencia entre un grupo y una banda. Ya pasó su tiempo, de todas formas. Estoy por encima de él musicalmente e intelectualmente. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que este tipo vio a una chica desmayarse en primera fila, gritando su nombre?¿Nunca? Para mí, eso fue ayer.

-Discúlpenme-digo y lo dejo donde está. Spencer me llama, pero se las arreglará. Tiene un grupo de chicas sobre él y, tal vez, por fin esta noche va a superar el pasado de una puta vez. Haley ni siquiera era tan bonita.

Brendon me encuentra antes de que yo lo encuentre a él. Conozco este tipo de fiestas, pero así pensé que él y yo nos tomaríamos un par de cervezas juntos, encontrar un lugar tranquilo, sentarnos y charlar sobre nuestra victoria con la botella. Se reiría con mis bromas estúpidas, me diría que cree que en verdad soy agradable. Se siente como el mejor puto cumplido que he recibido en todo el año. Y estaría aquí no por mi fama y lo que eso significa, sino porque quiere estar, incluso si sabe que soy solo palabras y nada más. Incluso si ha visto cómo tiemblan mis manos antes de cada concierto. Eso no le importaría.

Pero apenas me ve,  tropezando conmigo pero siguiendo de todas formas por dónde iba.

-Bren, hey-le digo deteniéndolo, le tomo la muñeca, y recién con eso se da vuelta a mirarme. Puedo sentir su pulso por debajo de las puntas de mis dedos, a una velocidad acelerada que hace eco atravesando su piel, que está ardiendo.

Se restriega la cara y trata de enfocar la vista:

-¡Ryan! Oh, mierda, viejo-dice y es obvio que está en un viaje con algo fuerte-, es como esa cosa, ¿sabes? Sí, como eso.

-Ajá-concedo y le suelto la muñeca.

-Jodida prendida fiesta, viejo, ¡nos vemos a la vuelta!-sonríe y sale corriendo a no sé dónde.

Todos los presentes quieren pasar el rato conmigo. El único tipo con el que yo quiero pasar el rato no quiere.

 

* * *

 

La van en la que vinimos parece un bicho negro en la entrada de la casa. La mansión. Algo entremedio. Alcanzo a ver el vehículo desde las altas ventanas del tercer piso, una chica desnuda corre a través del jardín hacia el camino de adoquín de la entrada. Se ríe y da vueltas con una botella de champaña en la mano, larga cabellera marrón al viento, pechos rebotando con cada paso y un tipo desnudo también la persigue, lo miro con más atención y estoy bastante seguro que el tipo es Brent. Trato de no reír. Corren alrededor de la van, viéndose como insectos más pequeños rodeando un bicho más grande.

Me volteo hacia la biblioteca, que está a oscuras. Me sirvo un trago y me siento en el marco de la ventana, disfrutando la relativa quietud. Igual alcanzo a escuchar la fiesta, un par de pisos más abajo. Sé que debería estar ahí. Sé que nosotros somos la atracción. Estamos en la piscina, estamos en la sala de billar, estamos en todos lados, ellos están en todos lados, y es una de esas noches donde te acuerdas y dices “Dios mío, ¿te acuerdas de esa noche, completamente loca, donde…?”

Pero yo estoy en la biblioteca con la quietud, mi trago, y mi mejor amigo.

-Dame un hit-dice Spencer, sentándose a mi lado en el marco de la ventana.

- _ Billy, Don’t Be A Hero _ -respondo.

-No ese tipo de hit-dice, pero nos reímos igual. Abre mi libreta en su regazo y empieza a leer, frunciendo el ceño con tan de leer solo con la luz de la luna-, ¿ahí dice  _ orleem _ ?

Me acerco a ver:

-Dice  _ dream _

-Tu caligrafía es jodidamente horrible-me sonríe feliz, pero sigue leyendo, extendiendo una mano con ausente en mi dirección.

-No me queda nada-admito.

-A mí tampoco. Joder, no puedo creer que seamos así de famosos y aún así no tengamos nada de hierba.

-Échale un vistazo a la letra, ¿vale? Quiero tu opinión mientras estés con este buen humor.

-¡Estoy de buen humor la mayoría del tiempo!-me refuta.

-No, no es así.

Él solo se ríe, y le sirvo un trago en el lujoso vaso de cristal que encontramos en la habitación de al lado. La idea era que Spencer se desmadrara como nunca antes lo ha hecho, pero cuando se deshizo de las chicas y me preguntó si quería desaparecer un rato, no podría haberle dicho que sí más rápido. Es patético, en verdad, pero no está con la nube negra encima, como yo. Él sonríe como si se lo estuviera pasando de maravilla.

Es reconfortante, Spencer todavía disfruta de mi compañía. Estaba empezando a pensar que ya no.

Spencer asiente con la cabeza y a veces con la voz, pero sin palabras, a ratos suelta un par de “eh”, yo me dedico a mirar hacia afuera, hacia nuestra van bicharraco. La casa está llena de gente, pero sus autos no están en la parte delantera de la casa. No sé realmente dónde está ninguna cosa, el lugar es demasiado grande para que pueda entender algo y más estando ebrio.. Tal vez los autos están en la parte de atrás. O tal vez viven acá. Tal vez ésta casa es un lugar mágico donde todos son eternamente jóvenes y apuestos, las reservas de sustancias son inagotables, y la fiesta nunca jamás acaba. Tal vez este es ese lugar. Bueno, es un puto paraíso.

-Es bastante bueno-dice Spencer-, como… un criminal inocente, o tal vez un esclavo. O ambos. El narrador tiene una voz potente, ¿tienes alguna melodía en mente para esto?

-Escribiré música que le quede. O entre los dos lo haremos. Quizás.

-Bren va a querer un solo de bajo-Spencer se ríe y toma un sorbo de su trago-, y Joe será un imbécil tratando de robarse la película, como siempre.

-¿Qué hay de un solo de batería?

-Creí que eso estaba decidido-sonríe-. Ésta parte, eso sí, escucha:  _ The fire to survive and defy that flickers in the brownest of eyes _ . Es muy vago, pero al mismo tiempo muy detallado, ¿los ojos marrones de quién? No habla de nadie en específico hasta ésta parte. Como que desencaja un poco, le quita el elemento puramente abstracto de las ideas de libertad y derechos y lo hace una canción acerca de una chica.

-Lo arreglaré-prometo, y con eso me devuelve la libreta. Tamborileo los dedos en la tapa. Ojos marrones, ojos marrones-. Ésta fiesta nos va a hacer bien, necesitábamos un respiro los unos de otros.

Spencer asiente con énfasis, ni siquiera intenta decir que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos porque en el fondo, en algún lugar, ésta banda aún está llena de amor. Supongo que incluso el más positivo de nosotros se cansa, y no es para sorprenderse con toda la tensión en el bus subiendo aún más, haciéndose insoportable, incluso siguiéndonos al escenario. Las galletitas y snacks de Brent y el micrófono de Joe son soluciones temporales. Pete lo arreglará. Es su trabajo, pero no estoy seguro si quiero que lo haga. La banda se siente cada vez más como el niño adoptado que nunca logré sentir como mío.

-Es una bella noche, ¿no lo crees?-Spencer murmura plácido.

-No sé qué te echaste encima, pero yo también quiero.

-No, es en serio-insiste-, sabes que te amo, ¿cierto?

-Sí, yo también te amo-le digo y me sonríe, me da un pequeño apretón en el hombro-, vale, esto es incómodo.

Rueda los ojos.

Risotadas se cuelan a través de las puertas dobles de la biblioteca, que se abren de repente y una pareja entra dando tumbos, la chica se cuelga del hombre.

-Hey, si no nos van a pedir que nos unamos, búsquense otro lugar-le digo y salen disculpándose, la chica suelta una risita tontorrona al salir, y olvidan cerrar las puertas. El ruido de la fiesta nos alcanza con más fuerza que antes, las luces se cuelan hacia la biblioteca y las sombras de los muebles se hacen más grandes, burlándose de mí por querer permanecer en la oscuridad.

-Puedes irte, si quieres-le digo a Spencer-, no me molesta.

-Nah, estoy feliz donde estoy. Creo que ya he superado este tipo de fiestas, ¿sabes? Hay que crecer en algún momento. Dar vuelta la página, tomar responsabilidad. Ya no estoy para este tipo de cosas.

 

Solía estarlo. Yo también solía estarlo. Interesado, me refiero. Cuando los círculos eran más pequeños. Ya no conozco a nadie.

-Me vendría bien un porro-concluyo repentinamente-. Brendon me debe uno, iré a conseguirme uno, lo traeré para acá-eso si logro encontrar a Brendon. Si no está muy ido-, él podría venir a pasar el rato con nosotros, podría venir, ¿no te molesta?-pregunto, y Spencer niega con la cabeza. Eso es bueno. No es que Spencer entienda a Brendon de la forma que lo entiendo yo, por mucho que me gustaría. No creo que Brendon le contaría a Spencer las cosas que me ha dicho a mí. Doy una mirada la biblioteca y siento el efecto del alcohol de un momento a otro. Inclino la cabeza un poco-. Me gusta esta biblioteca. Podríamos ser Los Tres Mosqueteros si Brendon viniera también. Vale, voy a buscarlo. Si no te molesta.

 

Me voy en mi misión de encontrarlo en algún lugar de esta mansión, en éstos enormes predios y es un poco como tratar de encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Brendon me invitó. Es simplemente mala educación si no planea pasar el rato conmigo, maldita sea. El pasillo está decorado con lienzos y estatuas de los dioses romanos o griegos. Nunca me aprendí la diferencia entre Venus y Minerva. O Afrodita. Lo que sea.

Bajo las escaleras y finalmente estoy en un espacioso salón de estar en el primer piso. Todos los sillones están ocupados, furiosos riffs de guitarra sonando desde media docena de amplificadores, mezclándose con las conversaciones de doscientas personas. Está todo más alocado desde que llegamos. Chicas bailando sin camiseta, sudor recorriéndoles los pechos hacia sus vientres, llegando a sus ombligos. Líneas blancas desaparecen desde mesitas de café y el alcohol viaja de las botellas a los torrentes sanguíneos. No veo a nadie de nuestro equipo en el vestíbulo, así que me adentro un poco más, sintiendo como si estuviera observado a todos detrás de un cristal.

Veo, por fin, un rostro conocido en la habitación siguiente.

-¡Andy! ¿Hey, has visto a Brendon?

Andy está con una chica de cabello rosado contándole una historia mientras ella se ríe diciendo:

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡No te creo!

Andy me mira y dice:

-Está con William.

-¡Ryan!-dice la de pelo rosado-, Ryan, únete.

-Estoy buscando a uno de los chicos

-Oh, él estará bien. Vamos, cariño, ven, siéntate. O si quieres mejor a ir a un lugar más privado…

Me tomo un segundo para mirarla y termino ebriamente sonriendo.

-¡Audrey!¡Hey, tu pelo!

-¡Es rosa!-dice entusiasmada. A ella la conozco, pero no estoy segura si me la he cogido. Tal vez. Probablemente. Seguramente lo recordaría, ¿o no? Ella es una de esas groupies que todo el mundo conoce. Es famosa a su manera.

Audrey tiene el mismo hábito del maquillaje en exceso de Jac, aunque es una chica linda con grandes ojos enmarcados con delineador negro, una nariz refinada y mejillas ligeramente ahuecadas, su cabello es como la melena de un león, pero con destellos de rosa y rubio por aquí y allá.. Su ropa apenas la tapa y se posicionó como si ella fuera el gusano y yo el pez. Todos somos peces cuando ella entra en alguna habitación. Alguien dijo por ahí que aprendió todo lo que sabe de la mismísima chica que inspiró a Keith para escribir  _ Ruby Tuesday _ .

Andy aprieta un poco más su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Audrey como si realmente pudiera detenerla, y ella me sonríe, enorme, feliz y rosada. La novia de Andy tenía razón respecto a su preocupación acerca de las groupies libres de espíritu.

-¿Andy dijo que tal vez yo un par de otras chicas tendríamos espacio en el bus?

-Oh, no puedo prometer eso. Tal vez. No sé. Posiblemente. ¿Cuándo tiempo?

-Nos gustaría llegar a Detroit. Le prometí a David que nos uniríamos a ellos ahí.

-¡Sí, claro! Hombre, una mierda, se me había olvidado que está de gira por allá. ¿Cómo está el bastardo inglés?

-Fabuloso-ella ronronea.

Le digo que hablaré con Pete y que tiene mi venia. Estaremos en Detroit en un par de días más, y a Joe le fascinará el tener algunas chicas con nosotros. Incluso logre sacármelo de encima unos días cuando logre orquestar orgías en habitaciones de hotel.

-Ryan, quédate-Audrey dice, puchero firme.

Andy ha estado tratando de ligar con ella durante una hora, tal vez. No soy tan cruel como para dejar que todo lo que haya hecho sea en vano. Eso es más algo que Brent o Joe harían. Me rehúso, y Andy me apunta dónde fue que vio a William la última vez. Me paseo por la habitación, declinando conchas, alcohol, un trío, una variedad de drogas y un sinfín de invitaciones a que me siente y pase el rato con gente que no conozco, pero todos saben quién soy.

Por todos lados, las ventanas están abiertas de par en par, pero no es suficiente para deshacerse del sudor y el humo, y luego de una ronda, decido mirar en la habitación siguiente. El olor a sudor se mezcla con olor a sexo mucho antes que mis ojos se ajusten a la oscuridad. Parece un nido de hormigas por la forma que la gente se mueve una con otra, enredándose todos juntos. Una chica se viene y son sus gemidos los más ruidosos de la habitación. Todo el mundo está desnudo. todas las superficies están ocupadas-los sillones, la mesa, y todo mundo está besando, tocando, lamiendo y probando un poco de todo. Estoy definitivamente demasiado vestido para esta orgía. Me abro camino, la piel desnuda un simple borrón ante mis ojos. Es lento y sensual, rápido y fuerte solo con los hombres y mujeres que se acercan a su clímax. La esquina de al fondo se tiñe de un resplandor rojizo debido a una camiseta sobre una lámpara. Veo a Joe ahí con tres chicas alrededor del sofá donde está sentado. La pelirroja le chupa la polla. Se le ve completamente ido. Me restrego los ojos, aparto las manos de alguien tratando de alcanzar el cierre de mi pantalón. La pieza completa es surreal, pero no es la primera de éstas que he visto durante mi grandiosa carrera.

-Joe-digo fuerte y él se aparta del beso que comparte con una de las chicas. Aún se la están mamando y presiona la cabeza de la chica con la palma de su mano, moviendo las caderas ligeramente.

-Traga, nena-murmura antes de que su cabeza caiga hacia la izquierda, párpados cerrándose momentáneamente-, ¿Hmm?-gimotea, sé que me habla a mí.

Trato de no mirarlo. No quiero ver cómo se la chupan, incluso si ya lo he pillado cogiendo varias veces en la vida y viceversa, incluso si una vez nos cogimos a un par de chicas al mismo tiempo en el mismo camarín en nuestro primer tour. no hay problema con eso, aún éramos amigos, nos reímos luego y llamamos a las chicas unas putas. Fue sexy ver a esa chica ser cogida mientras yo lo hacía con su amiga.

Pero este es un nuevo mundo, yo, un desastre ebrio y él, un cocainómano rey de los solos de guitarra; hasta puedo sentir cómo mis entrañas se retuercen como serpientes con el solo hecho de ver en qué se ha convertido. En lo que transformamos a estas chicas.

No recuerdo para qué vine. Era algo importante. Algo rosa.

Ah.

-¡Audrey está aquí!-digo-, sí viejo, está aquí. Eso. Ah, sí, ella y sus amigas quieren venir con nosotros a Detroit.

-Oh, geniaaaal-dice él entremedio de un gruñido suave. Puede que no me haya escuchado. Estoy bastante seguro que Joe y yo no hemos hablado en dos días-. Umm, ¿has visto a William? ¿O a Brendon?

Él niega con la cabeza.

-Encuentra a unas chicas, Ross. Encuéntrale un par a Smith, también. Tal vez no estarías tenso si hicieras lo que te digo.

Lo miro de reojo.

-Gracias por el consejo.

Cuando salgo de la habitación, tengo la polla dura, presionando contra mi muslo demandantemente. Me consigo un trago y escucho a unos tipos tocando música en el segundo piso. Parece ser una apuesta decente, así que me encamino hacia allá, la gente se me echa encima aún más, y, está bien, puede que se me note la pija por debajo del pantalón, pero no me importa. Me topo a William y, para mi sorpresa, Pete, que está completamente jodido de lo ebrio. Una fiesta así parece ser suficiente para que se deje de jugar al jefecito y se ponga a beber, a coger, y a drogarse hasta que vomite detrás de un sillón en algún lado. Tiene una guitarra y hay chicas cantando con él, todos desafinados. Es una de nuestras canciones. Mis palabras. Mis sentimientos. Llos toman, los moldean, los malinterpretan. Es solo una habitación llena de ladronzuelos.

-¿Dónde está Brendon?-le pregunto a William, él apunta al balcón

-¡Sí,  _ soy géminis _ ! ¿Cómo supiste?-se ríe Pete con una de las chicas.

Son casi las tres de la mañana y empezó a llover afuera, el aire está justo al medio entre tibio y un poco helado, pero es refrescante. El balcón es grande, y no logro ver a Brendon mientras voy caminando a la baranda, me apoyo sobre ella y me pongo a ver a la piscina que está abajo, a la gente. Cuando me doy vuelta y enfoco mi vista al rincón más oscuro del balcón veo a Brendon con un tipo.

Cierro los ojos. Enfócate. Tienes que enfocarte. Los abro de nuevo.

Se están besando. Con ganas. Las manos de Brendon están en el pelo del tipo ese. Alcanzo a escuchar los mojados sonidos de sus lenguas, dientes chocando. El tipo es más alto que él, como de mi estatura, pero más musculoso, cuello robusto y manos grandes. Brendon está arrinconado, atrapado. Empuja hacia adelante, sus entrepiernas chocan. El tipo murmura algo en una grave, hormonalmente ronca voz y Brendon dice que Sí casi sin aliento mientras asiente con la cabeza. Suena caliente. Casi me estremezco. El tipo se pone a chuparle el cuello, lo manosea y veo como a Brendon se le cierran los ojos, moviéndose al ritmo de la mano del tipo.

Miro hacia otro lado, me restriego los ojos, ojalá y estuviera más ebrio. Me doy vuelta, Brendon no me ha visto. Todavía estoy duro.

No me han invitado a ver este espectáculo. Necesito irme. No estoy interesado en ver a Brendon–

Se le arranca un gruñido y se me aprieta el pecho.

Me devuelvo con pasos apurados a las voces desafinadas cantando, las risas, la chica que me ofrece un pitillo y me apuro en aceptar su oferta. Hierba es hierba. No importa. Brendon está ahí afuera, habiendo encontrado un tipo que le gana a hablar conmigo un millón de veces.

Voy al primer baño que encuentro. Cierro con seguro la puerta y prendo el pitillo con temblorosas manos, me afirmo contra la pared y dejo entre mis labios en pitillo. Inhalo. Es mierda fuerte. Fumo mucho, muy rápido y termino tosiendo. Fumo de nuevo. Cierro los ojos. Mi cabeza da vueltas. Mis manos inmediatamente se van a mi pantalón, me desabrocho los jeans y saco mi polla aún dura. El pitillo se mueve en mis labios cuando un gruñido se me escapa de la garganta, mi mano se ve borrosa en ese movimiento de arriba a abajo, arriba a abajo, arriba a abajo, un ligero giro de muñeca por aquí, mis dedos apretando con fuerza mi piel que siento arder. Me vengo en un segundo y tirito de lo fuerte que fue. Mis caderas empujando hacia dentro de mi puño cerrado, mi pija se mueve sola.

-¡Oh, mierda, joder, joder, la puta!-digo y suspiro de la euforia. El pito se me cae.

Trato de limpiarme la mano de una toalla pero termino de rodillas vomitando en el excusado.

 

* * *

 

Las mujeres no estaban permitidas dentro de barcos debido a supersticiones, pero esto no es para nada cierto para buses de tour. Las mujeres son muy apreciadas aquí, o al menos, chicas como Audrey, Meryl y Louvre. Ya han escogido sus objetivos. Las groupies usualmente hacen eso. No les presté mayor atención porque no ando solitario. No necesito que una de ellas vaya dando círculos a mi alrededor, que me llame "cariño" o que me la mame haciéndome sentir como la cosita más especial en este lado del universo. Louvre, que dice ser Franco-canadiense, pero estoy bastante seguro de escuchar un acento texano por ahí, ha escogido a Brent. Audrey, para decepción de Andy, ha escogido a Joe. Meryl está lentamente dándose cuenta que Spencer no está encariñándose con ella, lo que la dejará follando con uno de los roadies los próximos dos días.

El equipo está aún empacando las cosas en el bus después de nuestra presentación en Cleveland. Los dejamos encargándose de eso y nos llevamos a las chicas, que se pasaron el show alentándonos al lado del escenario y volvieron para que hagamos una fiesta. Sus exaltadas y animadas voces de mujer se sientes como una bocanada de aire fresco, y aunque me siento en uno de los dos sillones de la salita de estar sin decir nada, tengo una sonrisita en la cara. Su relajante presencia está haciendo maravillas con mi resaca. Pete se me acerca, se agacha y me mira con una cara como si me quisiera contar un secreto. Vaya.

 

-Meryl es  _ groovy _ -dice por lo bajo mientras que el resto del grupo sigue hablando y riendo.

-Lo es-consiento, dándole una mirada a la delgada chica de largo cabello castaño. Pete me sonríe confianzudo-, ¿y?-le pregunto confundido.

-Solo digo, viejo, eres nuestra estrella y mereces lo mejor. No te conseguí una cama propia por nada, ¿verdad?-me guiña un ojo, pero yo prefiero mirar mi botella de cerveza-. Meryl, niña, ven acá, ¡hazle compañía a Ryan!

De un saltito, Mery se acerca, claramente regocijándose en el hecho que, a fin de cuentas, quizás le haya tocado el premio mayor. Pete guiña otra vez y nos deja ser, como si todo todo lo que necesitara para tener a su vocalista-guitarrista contento es asegurarse que tenga dos orgasmos al día como mínimo.

-Hola-dice Meryl, una sonrisa azucarada en los labios-, ¿quieres otra cerveza?

-Sí, claro-cedo. Así es cómo lo hacen: empiezan con cosas pequeñas, cerveza, comida, asegurándose que estás cómodo. Entonces te empiezan a decirte que le confíes cosas más grandes, que se encarguen de su ropero, las llaves de hotel, haciéndote pensar que ya no puedes funcionar sin su ayuda. Me trae una cerveza y se queda de pie al lado de mi asiento, hablándome animadamente. Otra cerveza y dejo que se siente en mis muslos, con mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Pesa la nada misma. Me mira como si fuera hermoso, algo digno de ser observado.

 

Joe y Audre se me acercan, completamente enredándose juntos.

-Ryan, viejo-Joe balbucea-, ¿te importa si usamos tu habitación unos diez minutos?

-¿¡Diez!?-protesta Audrey.

-No se necesita mucho cuando sabes qué estás haciendo-le guiña un ojo.

-Vayan-murmuro sin ánimo.

 

Audrey y Joe desaparecen al tiempo que los roadies finalmente suben al bus. Pete da vuelta por todos lados asegurándose que todo y todos están listos.

-¿Quién va a manejar?-pregunta.

-Yo-dice Brendon levantando la mano. su voz atrae mi atención instantáneamente. Lo evité hoy. No estoy seguro por qué. No es como que él sepa que lo vi en el balcón anoche, y segundo, no es como si importara si lo evito porque, ¿de cuándo que andamos pegados a la cadera? Nunca. Apenas conozco al tipo. Pero mira hacia mí con Meryl echada encima mío y frunce el ceño, y de pronto me gustaría no haber dejado que ella se sentara sobre mis piernas después de todo. Pero no es nada con lo mucho que estoy seguro que se acostó con alguien anoche. Con ese tipo, quien sea que haya sido. Muscular. Guapo. El tipo que Brendon aparentemente le gusta.

Rodeo con mi flacucho brazo alrededor de la cintura de Meryl más cerca.

-¿Conocieron a las chicas?-Pete le pregunta a los roadies. Nosotros y las chicas pasamos el día jodiendo en uno de los cuartos de hotel, sintiéndonos como grandes estrellas. El único roadie que se apareció fue Andy. Pete empieza a apuntar: -Esta es Louvre, esta es Meryl, y Audrey está atrás con Joe. Chicas, conozcan a Brendon, William, Zack, y Andy que ya lo conocen.

Ellas saludan con la mano y baten sus pestañas.

-¿Dijiste Audrey? ¿ _ La _ Audrey?-William pregunta, claramente impresionado. Incluso las groupies tienen una jerarquía. Ella no sale de tour con cualquiera, y cuando estuvo una semana con nosotros para nuestro último tour, todos supimos que íbamos camino al estrellato.

-¿Audrey?-pregunta Brendon confundido y William instantáneamente se ofrece a decirle cada detalle de las bandas que él conoce con las que ella ha salido de tour. La lista es larga.

Joe y Audrey se toman una hora en la habitación de atrás, en mi cama. No quiero volver allí y le digo a Joe que se sienta cómodo de quedarse ahí hasta que laven las sábanas. Joe está encantado y me sonríe por primera vez en este tour. Me recuerda al verano en los primeros días de la banda cuando Joe y yo vivíamos juntos para ahorrar dinero. Nos divertimos en ese entonces, saliendo juntos, pasando un buen rato con vario excesos, siendo músicos aspirantes perfectamente desconocidos, volviendo al diminuto departamento turnándonos a quién le tocaba usar la habitación. Esta es una versión retorcida del mismo juego, pero con reglas diferentes. Ya no es amistad, sino rivalidad. Solía ser algo más sincero, y creo que Joe y yo lo recordamos un breve segundo. Quise a este hombre como a un hermano.

Joe mira hacia otro lado como si se hubiera quemado con fuego y yo me enfoco en Mery, que se retuerce en mi regazo acercándose a susurrar en mi oído:

-Puedo con camarotes, soy realmente flexible.

Giro mi cabeza y la miro de reojo:

-¿Qué te parece el baño sucio de la siguiente locación? O mejor aún, ¿quieres coger en el escenario?

Ella pestañea, se ríe. Yo no estaba bromeando.

Nos quedamos despiertos entrada la noche y son Brent y Louvre yendo ahora a la habitación de atrás. Audrey y Joe van al baño por cinco minutos. Nadie presta atención dónde van a coger y qué hacen, y Meryl me mira con una pregunta silenciosa en los ojos, la que ignoro. Disfruto del sexo como cualquier otro tipo, pero nunca ha sido una suerte de instinto primitivo conmigo. Puedo estar sin un polvo hasta por un mes. Sep. Un mes completo antes de que sienta que realmente tengo que coger. Joe dura dieciséis horas sin un polvo.

Es algo pasado las cuatro de la mañana cuando siento que el bus desacelera y se detiene después que Spencer se levanta y dice que necesitar orinar y Joe y Audrey están ocupando el baño. Zack y yo bajamos del bus que está ahora estacionado al costado de la autopista. Meryl se ve como si no supiera si debe seguirme o no. Al final, no lo hace.

Zack suspira y rueda los hombros, y alcanzo a escuchar sus articulaciones sonando. Brendon está a un costado, fumando un cigarro.

-¿Estás bien como para manejar?-Zack llama su atención.

-Seh, viejo, estaremos en Detroit en una hora.

Veo la silueta de Spencer orinando no muy lejos. Un bus se detiene detrás del nuestro, Canadian History claramente siguiendo nuestro ejemplo. Su bus es de finales de los 60's, una broma comparado con el de nosotros. Hace un chirrido al detenerse, y unos tipos salen a estirar las piernas. Está oscuro y no logro distinguir dónde estamos. En algún punto entre ciudades, en medio de la nada.

Brendon se me acerca, ofreciendo la mitad de su cigarro a medio quemar. sé que Zack está parado cerca de nosotros, como si importara de alguna forma que me vea hablando con uno de los otros roadies. No me siento cómodo al declinar una fumada con la cabeza.

-¿Deberías estar manejando? Quedaste un poco hecho un desastre anoche-le digo lo más casualmente que puedo.

-Ni tan desastre-protesta él. Ni siquiera suena arrepentido. Yo fui a esa puta fiesta solo para darle en el gusto, y él ni siquiera parece reconocerlo en absoluto. Puto marica. Solo sabe ir detrás de drogas y una polla. ¿Qué me esperaba, de todas formas? ¿Que me hubiera hecho un amigo en él? Seh, difícilmente.

La voz de Jon me llama:

-¿Ryan, puedo hablar contigo?

Me doy vuelta a ver la silueta de Jon en la luz de la luna. No es el tipo con el que quiero hablar ahora mismo, pero lo sigo al costado del camino de todas maneras, escucho la gravilla bajos nuestros pies. Él se detiene cuando ya no estamos al alcance del oído.

Jon suspira inquieto en la oscuridad. Me alegra no poder ver su cara.

-¿Deberíamos hablar? Todo este asunto con Nate y Brendon, simplemente me dejó una mala vibra, ¿sabes? Dime loco, pero casi se siente como si estuvieras evitándome.

-¿Acaso estamos casados, joder?-le pregunto con cizaña en la voz- Escribimos unas cuantas canciones mediocres que ya estoy deseando nunca hubiera escrito. Jesús, Walker, trata de ponerlo en perspectiva.

-¿Mediocre?-pregunta sonando incrédulo- A los dos nos encanta el material que escribimos.

-Creíste mal-le digo. Spencer tenía razón sobre Jon. Spencer tenía razón como siempre-. estaba simplemente tratando de darme un respiro de la banda. Tú fuiste como salir a dar una larga caminata o terapia gratis. Lo que sea. Así que dime, ¿por qué querría trabajar contigo después del número que me hiciste?

-¿Disculpa?

Las nubes se mueven frente a la luna y Jon se ve tan confundido que tengo resistir el impulso que golpearlo para que entre en razón.

-¡Te dije sobre Brendon y fuiste con el chisme donde Nate, después de haberme dicho que no hablarías y mira lo que pasó! ¿Acaso crees que  _ necesito _ el estrés adicional de que mi equipo sea atacado? Digo, si no puedo confiar en ti con eso, ¿cómo podría confiar en ti con mi música? Empieza a ver la puta realidad-se ve anonadado. He terminado. No tengo nada más que decirle al tipo. Camino alejándome de él al tiempo que dice:

-¡No le dije a nadie! ¡Juro que no le dije a Nate!

-Seguro que no. Vete a la mierda, Walker-murmuro con el dedo medio levantado sobre el hombro. El idiota incluso miente sobre eso también. Si hubiera tenido más cojones, lo habría considerado. Jon Walker es un tipo jodidamente talentoso, y si es la mitad de despiadado de lo que ha demostrado ser, entonces le irá de las putas maravillas en el mundo de la música, y su éxito será demasiado ostentoso como para que yo esté en algún punto cerca de él. The Followers, nosotros cuatro además de Pete, no somos particularmente despiadados. Solo tuvimos suerte, después de eso nos volvimos arrogantes. Y hay una diferencia crucial entre eso y la implacabilidad innata. Tipos como Walker es mejor que estén muy, muy lejos de mí.

Zack y Brendon ya se devolvieron al bus así que doy los cuatro pasos hacia adentro. Brendon está detrás del volante y está cambiando la radio. Escucho a las chicas reir dentro de la sala de estar.

-Buenas noches-le murmuro a Brendon, no precisamente anticipando mi noche de refugio en el camarote de Joe. Joder, odio los camarotes. Las sábanas mejor que huelas a pequeños ángeles y que Meryl ni piense que es bienvenida de subirse conmigo.

-Hey, espera-Brendon se apresura a decirme y yo me cruzo de brazos arqueando una ceja desinteresadamente-. Uh, acabo de escuchar algo de los que hablaban tú y Jon justo ahora. Solo quería decir que… Lo aprecio. Eso que hiciste. Lealtad. sé que no hay mucho de eso por estos lados, así que, eso,  _ tack _ .

-¿ _ Tack _ ? ¿No es suficiente como para un  _ gracias _ de verdad?-le pregunto, voz llena de sarcasmo.

Brendon se para, sonriendo como si no le importara que estoy siendo un antipático con él. A éstas alturas, he notado que es algo que él hace. Pone una mano sobre  mi hombro y aprieta suavemente.

- _ Tack _ -me guiña. Ruedo los ojos. No lo hice por él. No lo hice por lealtad. A lo más, lo hice porque estoy molesto conmigo mismo, con él, con Jon, Joe, Pete, quién sea. Y fue fácil descargarme con Jon porque él personificaba y frustración sin objetivo.

-Lo que sea-murmuro. Brendon sonríe y algo se remece dentro mío y se siente como si estuviéramos bien de nuevo, si es que no estuvimos bien alguna vez, o si es que hubo un estado en el cual estuviésemos bien.

Vuelvo a la sala de estar, reclamando mi asiento con el pecho más liviano. Meryl se ha cambiado al asiento al costado de Zack, quien se ve más bien gustoso de tener a una groupie de -quién-sabe-si-tiene-veinte admirando sus bíceps.

-¿Todos a bordo?-pregunta Brendon haciendo el conteo de cabezas. Enumera los nombres entredientes al tiempo que Audrey sale de los camarotes con una sonrisa gigante en la cara.

-¡Encontré el escondite de Pete!-Audrey se ríe encantada y muestra la pequeña bolsa de hierba, y Joe aplaude para alabar sus habilidades de ladronzuela. Pete va a estar más que molesto cuando despierte.

Entonces, de pronto Brendon ve a Audrey, y Audrey lo ve a él, y ambos se paralizan. Audrey se pone pálida como un fantasma, su boca cae entreabierta y se ve la sorpresa en toda su cara.

Brendon alcanza a balbucear " _ Al _ –"

-¡Audrey!-la chica de pelo rosa se apresura a decir, recuperándose rápidamente y poniendo una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Sus ojos, sin embargo, carecen de toda alegría.- ¿No creo que nos hayamos conocido?

-Oh. Claro. Audrey-Brendon murmura, como tratando de memorizarlo-. Claro. Una de las, uh… una de las chicas-Brendon parece estar en shock-. Las chicas con las… Las chicas que… Con las bandas. Con  _ todas _ esas bandas. Tú eres. Tú eres una de ellas.

Me quedo mirándolos a los dos confundido.

-Incluso Brendon está engatuzado-se ríe Brent, codeando un costado de Joe.

Audrey rápidamente escucha el nombre, su rígida postura se relaja ligeramente:

-Brendon. El roadie, ¿cierto? Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que–que té… No es que yo haya. No es como si fuera un nombre común. Quiero decir. hey, ¿quieres algo de hierba?-Audrey dice moviendo la bolsita otra vez, el movimiento demasiado impaciente en su intento de tapar el cambio de tema.

-Tengo que manejar, así que...

Audrey modula un 'okay' silencioso y se concentra en el borde de la polera. Brendon pone su atención en cualquier otra cosa:

-Quizás quieran quedarse despiertos for otra hora. Estaremos en el hotel de Detroit muy pronto.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto a Brendon.

-Uh huh-se apresura a decir, me da una sonrisa falsa y sale de la sala.

Nadie parece haber prestado atención al intercambio. Audrey toma su lugar junto a Joe, pero se ve conmocionada. El bus arranca de nuevo y decido quedarme despierto hasta que lleguemos al hotel. Audrey se la pasa mirando al frente del bus.

Spencer se fue a dormir, así que me voy a sentar al lado de Brent, que es la siguiente mejor opción.

-¿No te pareció que Brendon y Audrey se conocían?

-¿No?-me pregunta como si fuera idiota- Por favor. Como si un chiquillo gay de San Fran fuera a conocer a la diosa de las groupies. Toma, fuma un poco. Se siente incluso más dulce porque es de Pete-Brent me sonríe y termino fumando con él.

Puedo escuchar a Brendon cantando con la radio. está completamente solo, manejado a través de América.

-Me da pena por el chico-le digo a Brent, no estoy realmente seguro de cuándo decidí que Brendon debe sentirse solo a pesar de tener amigos y amantes. Tal vez lo decidí cuando estaba todo encogido apoyándose contra la puerta del café, voz temblorosa y el cigarro agitándose entre sus dedos cubiertos de sangre.

-A mí me da pena cualquier tipo que le chupe la polla a otro-Brent dice serio y yo me río. Eso es exactamente por lo que me encanta este tipo.

-Deberíamos ser más amables con él-concluyo de todas formas y Brent hace un sonido que no es ni un sí ni un no, pero definitivamente se inclina más al no. Es un '¿y a tí qué te importa?', y esa es una respuesta que desconozco. Pero Spencer me digo que tengo que arreglarlo, y Spencer usualmente tiene razón acerca de todo, así que lo intentaré. Le daré una oportunidad a eso.

Audrey sigue mirando al frente del bus preocupada. Ella y Brendon puede que hayan engañado a todos, pero no a mí.


	6. Estrellas en las ciudades

Duermo hasta tarde el día siguiente, habiendo logrado relegar el deber de dar entrevistas a un Joe más que dispuesto y a un Spencer agraviado. Mi habitación de hotel tiene ventanas que dan al río, y me fumo un cigarrillo desnudo mientras miro hacia Canadá en el otro extremo. Nos dirigimos hacia allá después de Detroit.

El show de esta noche está agotado. El de mañana también. Pete dijo que mientras más tiempo estemos en este tour, más tocan el álbum, más se corre la voz y más shows agotados nos esperarán. Y la locación más grande en la que estamos tocando tiene capacidad para trece mil personas, ¿pero el tour después de este? Tal vez sean unas veinte mil. Los ojos de Pete brillaban mientras lo decía, y no sé cuándo fue que el éxito de esta banda dejó de ser mi sueño y en su lugar pasó a ser el sueño de él.

Alguien toca la puerta y me pongo ropa interior cuando voy a abrirla, esperando que sea el desayuno, pero en vez de eso me encuentro con Zack.

-Tú no eres el desayuno-observo.

-Soy la siguiente mejor opción-dice sin expresión en el rostro adentrándose en la habitación.

Zack se dirige a la maleta que tengo en una esquina y empieza a tirar ropa sobre la cama. Nunca he logrado averiguar para quién trabaja Zack. ¿Es el monigote de Pete cuando hace cosas como ésta-forzándome a comer, a que me vista, a que cuide mejor de mí mismo? ¿O acaso eso lo hace mi perra personal? Zack probablemente trabaja para sí mismo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le pregunto intencionadamente.

-Tenemos tiempo que matar antes de la prueba de sonido, así que veremos qué tiene Detroit para ofrecer.

-No me interesa.

-Sí, te interesa-dice mientras compara una de mis camisas floreadas con la siguiente-. Vamos a ir todos. Incluso Spencer está emocionado de ir. Ha estado realmente feliz últimamente, ¿te has dado cuenta? Ese chiquillo es raro. Más raro que tú.

-¡Hey!

Zack me ignora.

-Como sea, las chicas quieren salir de compras para ir donde Bowie y básicamente será algo muy bueno para que todo el grupo se relaje un rato. ¿Pero cuál es el punto si Ryan se queda todo deprimido en su habitación en el hotel, no hablando con alguien como de costumbre? No hay caso. Ésta polera-decide y me la tira-. Diez minutos, nos vemos en el vestíbulo.

Suelto una pequeña carcajada sarcástica.

-No eres mi jefe.

Zack levanta una ceja y me empuja hacia atrás con una mano.

-¿Tú crees?

Doce minutos después, nos apretamos en cuatro taxis y tomamos un viaje de diez minutos hacia una boutique de ropa de moda que Audrey exige que visitemos.

Hay una tienda de música justo al lado, y nuestro grupo se divide en dos entre las chicas, más William y Brent, que está obsesionado con Louvre, se quedan viendo la ropa. William chilla más que las chicas, y en serio, está tan adentro del clóset, que si estuviera más adentro aún, el bastardo ya estaría en Narnia.

El resto de nosotros nos dirigimos a la tienda de música a pasar el rato con el equipo.

Brendon y Audrey no se miran, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo? Brendon no querría cogerse a Audrey de todas formas. Con la luz del día, veo mucho más claro todo, y las cosas que pensé que vi en la mitad de la noche después de un agotador concierto parecen ser poco más que algo ridículas.

Nos reconocen en la tienda de música, el dueño corriendo a todos los otros clientes y cerrando temporalmente el lugar para que podamos echar un vistazo sin que nos acosen los fans.

-¿Por qué no tengo una guitarra de dos mástiles?-Joe pregunta exigente mientras que yo me enamoro de una ES-335. Spencer se puso cómodo detrás del kit de batería, simplemente jugueteando.

-¿Conoces alguna canción sobre Detroit?-le pregunto a Spencer mientras me siento en un taburete y empiezo a tocar las cuerdas de la Gibson.

Spencer se rasca la cabeza pensativo. 

Exacto, ¿por qué alguien escribiría una canción acerca de este lugar?

-Detroit City-dice Brendon, habiéndose armado con una Gibson Explorer-. ¿Bobby Bare, canción de los sesenta?-todos nos quedamos mirándolo y él rueda los ojos-. Jesús, ¿acaso ustedes rockeros no conocen la música country? Venga, la reconocerán cuando la escuchen. ¿Podrían traerme una de doce cuerdas?-pide y uno de los empleados se apresura a traérsela. Brendon rasguea un par de acordes en ella-. Va algo así:  _ I wanna go home… I wanna go home… _

Reconozco la canción, Spencer ya habiendo reconocido el tempo, toca un ritmo simple y yo empiezo a tocar con Brendon, él me sonríe y canta:

- _ I dreamed about a boy who's been waiting for so long _

Ruedo los ojos cuando él modifica la canción para hacerla amigable para los gays, Andy está armando una línea de bajo y Joe suelta una gran carcajada y empieza a añadir solos pesados entre los coros. Zack y Pete nos dejan ser mientras se quedan a un costado de las puertas de la tienda. Miro por encima del hombro y me doy cuenta que se ha formado una multitud de gente afuera.

Nos encontraron. Simple, en serio. Un fan pasa caminando, nos ve,corre al teléfono de pago más cercano y llama a la estación de radio local, el conductor le cuenta a cada fan que esté escuchando el programa y vienen corriendo.

Pero ahora, la audiencia está afuera y no sobre mi cara. Y solíamos tocar e improvisar tanto en nuestras giras anteriores, pero ya no. Mágicamente, lo estamos haciendo y se siente bien. Tiene esa chispa que solíamos tener. Joe grita un  _ Yeah _ rockero y me río al tiempo que agito la cabeza.

Nos unimos todos a Brendon en el último coro:

- _ I wanna go home, I wanna home, oh I wanna go home, I wanna go home… _

Spencer toca los timbales solo porque sí.

El dueño de la tienda fue a buscar su cámara y nos pide una foto grupal que pueda colgar en el muro tras el mostrador. Posamos y es Andy quien toma la foto. La campanilla suena y las chicas se escabullen hacia adentro junto con William y Brent. Se alcanzan a escuchar los gritos de  _ Brent, BRENT. _

-Vaya multitud allá afuera-dice Brent, claramente complacido. Las chicas y William tienen bolsas y más bolsas, y Pete se ve algo indeciso entre estar divertido con la situación o ligeramente desesperanzado. Por supuesto que Brent pagó por todo lo que las chicas compraron, ¿pero quién paga por ello al final? Brent no.

-Mejor nos quedamos-sugiere Spencer y yo me encojo de hombros al tiempo que empezamos una nueva canción cuando Brent toma el bajo. No hemos improvisado en un buen rato, pero en la acogedora tienda de música del centro de Detroit, parece que hemos encontrado la misma melodía. Louvre se sienta en el mostrados, sus pies colgando y sus zapatos de plataforma de tres pulgadas golpeando ligeramente la cara frontal del mostrador, y está mirando con adoración a Brent. Meryl le está mostrando a William su cintillo nuevo.

Estamos a la mitad de una canción, Brent proporcionado unos vocales más bien crudos, cuando advierto a Brendon y Audrey en una esquina. No puedo escuchar nada pero puedo leer el lenguaje corporal nervioso, la cara interrogadora de Brendon y la cara perturbada de Audrey. Ahí está de nuevo, esa tensión entre ellos que noté anoche. No estoy demente, al menos, lo que es medianamente consolador. Se conocen, ¿entonces por qué están pretendiendo que no?

Audrey se da cuenta que los estoy mirando y me lanza una sonrisa, terminando con un breve comentario la conversación con Brendon, quién se ve molesto. Después Brendon repara en dónde está y se ve tan enervado como Audrey.

¿De qué se van esos dos? No son exes ya que Brendon no le metería la polla así que, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-¡Está bien, llegó la policía!-Pete nos informa al terminar la canción. Todos hacemos caras.

-¡Mierda! ¡Escondan las drogas!-Brent nos dice frenético y todos empezamos a revisar nuestros bolsillos apurados.

-¡No, están aquí para escoltarnos de vuelta al hotel! Hay cientos de personas afuera bloqueando la calle.

Joe mira espantado:

-O sea que, ahora… ¿no estamos contra la policía sino que  _ con _ la policía? ¿Estamos  _ con el sistema _ ? Que mierda, eso es tan anti rock 'n roll.

-Llámalo como quieras-dice Pete encogiéndose de hombros.

Los roadies y groupies salen de la tienda primero, y los fans afuera gritan aunque no tienen cómo saber con seguridad quién es que está saliendo. La policía ha alejado a los fans de las puertas y yo me apuro a comprar la ES-335 mientras puedo. Pete me queda mirando con una cara que dice que no necesito la guitarra pero yo la quiero.

El dueño nos da apretones de mano, los ojos le brillan. Pete se asegura que soy el último en salir. Tengo que ser el último; se sentiría anticlimático de otra forma. El policía que me lleva a mí y a Pete empuja mi cabeza hacia abajo y me dice que camine rápido, y gritan, dios, como gritan mi nombre.

Quedo apretado en el asiento trasero entre Joe y Pete con mi guitarra nueva en una bolsa de concierto sobre nuestros muslos.

-La última vez que estuve en la parte trasera de uno de éstos la situación era muy diferente-joe bromea. El policía manejando no se le ve tan entretenido cuando arrancamos, lentamente abriéndonos paso entre la multitud que golpea las ventanas. La puta que me parió.

Una vez que salimos de entre las masas, el auto policial acelera por el camino con facilidad.

-¿Chicos, qué es lo que saben de Audrey"-les pregunto a mis acompañantes casualmente. Joe probablemente es el que más la conoce.

-Lo mismo que sé acerca de cada groupie-Joe dice, lo que en verdad significa nada. Nunca sabemos nada aparte del hecho de que nos aman-. Una vez dijo que tiene seis hermanos, pero eso sería todo.

-¿Seis hermanos?-clafico, mis pensamientos volviéndose locos. El car desacelera frente al hotel al mismo tiempo que uno de los oficiales en el asiento delantero  _ amablemente _ le pide a Pete que no moleste al Departamento de Policía de Detroit en adelante durante nuestra visita. Pete asegura que mantendrá a su banda de rock 'n roll bajo control. ¿ _ Su _ banda? Claro.

Veo a Brendon y Audrey en el vestíbulo del hotel, mis ojos estudiando sus caras cuando Audrey se apresura a recibir a Joe y Brendon parece amargado. Las narices. Los ojos. Las discusiones.

No puede ser que sean hermano y hermana… ¿O sí?

* * *

Función de medianoche de  _ Chinatown _ . Brendon es el que va a comprar los boletos con el dinero que le di solo para asegurarnos, aunque supongo que todos los fans de The Followers van a estar en la locación y nos toparemos con ellos aquí. De todas formas, realmente ya no quiero firmar más carátulas de álbumes por hoy.

Es una película nueva, un detective de algún tipo. Un tipo llamado Jack Nicholson la protagoniza, pero ninguno de los dos ha escuchado acerca de él. Miro el afiche; no es un hombre muy atractivo tampoco. Una estrella emergente, claramente.

Brendon se dio cuenta que hay un taxi desde el taxi esta mañana, y tengo mis razones para abandonar a mis compañeros de banda y sumarme a él. También vengo con él porque o si no nadie más lo haría. Hasta William se rehusó después de Meryl se aburriera de Zack y se interesara en él. Bueno, William necesita mantener su imagen falsa de niño hetero de alguna forma.

Me sacudo el cabello, aún mojado de la ducha post-concierto. Brendon vuelve con una sonrisa gigante en la cara y me muestra las dos entradas. Una vez dentro, le pregunto:

-¿Quieres cabritas?

-Seguro, sí.

Compro las cabritas y una coca-cola para él. Tengo mi petaca de vodka en el bolsillo. 

Brendon empieza a comer de las cabritas felizmente mientras esperamos a que nos dejen entrar. A decir verdad, no veo el parecido familiar entre él y Audrey, ¿tal vez tienen solo la misma madre o padre? Ambos son hermosos. Quizás esa es la similitud.

-¿Y tú de dónde eres?-le pregunto.

-Vivo en San Francisco-responde, lo que no es una respuesta en absoluto.

-Huh-digo y saco un poco de las cabritas que está sujetando. Nuestros dedos hacen contacto cuando él saca un poco y me doy cuenta. No de la forma que registro que algo pasa y mi cerebro sigue adelante haciendo nuevas y perspicaces observaciones, no, si no que en la forma en que me detengo y reconozco que sus dedos rozan los míos como si hubiera estado esperando todo el día a que pasara. Un par de días.

Me apresuro a preguntar:

-¿Cuándo te mudaste a San Francisco?

-Hace como como un año y medio-dice en tono pensativo.

-¿Y antes de eso?

-Por ahí-dice encogiéndose de hombros, y justo cuando estoy a punto de pedirle que especifique, me detiene-. Oh, abrieron las puertas.

No tengo oportunidad de insistir durante la película, la que resulta ser bastante interesante. Me la paso mirando a Brendon, comparando su nariz con la de Audrey. Solo quiero saber qué sucede. No es que encuentre a Audrey un puzzle que necesita ser resuelto; es porque estoy escribiendo letras de canciones acerca de Brendon porque capturó mi imaginación.

Me aseguro de que saco cabritas cuando las manos de Brendon no están dentro del balde. Me cuesta relajarme cuando Brendon está sentado justo a mi lado en la oscuridad.

Después de la película voy al baño a vaciar mi petaca. Brendon me espera afuera, y empezamos a caminar de vuelta a donde nosotros creemos que está el hotel. Intenta pagarme su parte por la película, pero me rehuso. Soy jodidamente mucho más rico de lo que él probablemente es. 

Brendon mira al cielo:

-Nunca se pueden ver las estrellas en las ciudades.

-Mira un poco a tu izquierda, ahí puedes ver una estrella.

Frunce el ceño mirando al cielo antes de mirarme y reventar en una carcajada:

-Oh, ya veo, tú eres la estrella, ¿o no?

-Sep-digo no tan modestamente-. ¿Vienes de una familia grande?

Me mira sorprendido pero se encoge de hombros:

-Depende de lo que consideres grande.

-¿Seis hermanos?

-Cuatro

-Ah.

Una familia grande igual, joder, pero no calza. ¿Pero Joe qué sabe? Está reventado en cocaína la mitad del tiempo, de todas formas.

-¿Eres uno de los mayores o uno de los menores o...?-continúo. Brendon se ríe un poco avergonzado y aparta la mirada-. Bueno, digo. Los psicólogos dicen que define a una persona más adelante en la vida. Los niños del medio son los que construyen puentes, lo lazos, por ejemplo. Y los mayores son los más responsables y así. Yo no tuve otros hermanos al crecer así que eso me hace egoísta e intransigente.

-Soy el menor.

-El bribón alocado, entonces. ¿Y cómo–

-Jesucristo-se ríe Brendon mientras caminamos.

-¿Qué?

-Pagas por la películas y las cabritas y ahora me haces las típicas preguntas para conocerse. ¿Por qué no nos besamos para que podamos llamarlo oficialmente una cita y listo?

Me río con él y trato de apresurarme a decir algo.

-No, viejo, solo es una charla simplemente.

Nada de sospechoso en querer saber cuál es su historia. Definitivamente no me estoy permitiendo pensar en besarlo. O ser su cita. No quiero ninguna de esas dos cosas; no soy un marica.

-Estoy algo emocionado por las fechas que se vienen en Canadá. Nunca he salido del país-dice Brendon, cambiando el tema tan sutilmente que no me doy cuenta en casi dos cuadras. En vez de eso, me pongo a pensar sobre los shows que hemos hecho en Montreal y como estaba tan ebrio que creí que podría hablar en francés. Solo logré hacer el ridículo, pero al público le encantó que estuviera de parlanchín por una vez.

-Creo que nos perdimos-concluyo cuando claramente no estamos en dentro de las cercanías del centro, y estoy más que seguro que nada cerca de nuestro hotel se ve así de mala clase.

-Probablemente debería haberte dicho que tengo el peor sentido de orientación-Brendon admite y mira hacia todos lados confundido-. Pero tú nos ibas guiando, así que–

-¡Tú nos estabas guiando!-le discuto hasta que me doy cuenta que yo lo estaba siguiendo a él y él me estaba siguiendo a mí. Bueno, eso no nos lleva a ningún lado. Le pregunto a la primera persona que nos encontramos, quien nos informa amablemente que estamos en la puta dirección contraria-. Avísame si ves un taxi-gruño mientras empezamos a caminar en la dirección correcta-. Mi papá manejó un taxi por un tiempo después de que volvió de Vietnam- comento para hacer conversación-. ¿Alguien de tu familia fue?

-No. O sea, no lo sé con seguridad, pero–No lo harían, no. No creen en esas cosas.

-¿Guerra?-aclaro y él asiente.

-Derramar sangre. En un pecado grave, ¿sabes?

-Nadie dijo que matar estuviera bien-apunto, aunque apuesto que a algunos soldados sí les gusta. Mi papá nunca tuvo algún problema con matar. No le importa en absoluto-. ¿O sea que no mantienes contacto?

-¿Tú sí?-pregunta de vuelta antes de interrumpir-. No hablemos del pasado. Nunca le favorece a nadie. Lo que realmente importa ahora es que estamos patéticamente perdidos en Detroit y estoy pasando el rato con el nombre más relevante en el rock 'n roll. Ah, el prestigio que obtendré de esto.

-Ah, ya veo, estás acá conmigo por la fama-sonrío aunque sus palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza. El pasado no le favorece a nadie. Cierto. Definitivamente cierto.

-Claro que es por la fama. ¿No pensaste que en verdad me agradas como persona?-pregunta y levanta una ceja. Lo empujo a un lado y le digo que es un idiota, y su risa hace que la noche se sienta mucho más cálida. Él ve de lejos a un taxi y logra exitosamente llamar la atención del chofer, no le hago más preguntas acerca del pasado del que se rehúsa a hablar.

  
  


* * *

Encuentro a Brendon afuera del camarín cuando vuelvo de ir a buscar mi mal ubicado cuaderno de adentro del bus. El roadie está apoyado contra el muro con los brazos rodeando firmemente su torso, pálido y sudando y me detengo a mirarlo.

-Whoa, hey, ¿estás bien?-me acerco rápido y le pregunto, pensando que tal vez lo golpearon de nuevo, se intoxicó con algún alimento o es una sobredosis. Definitivamente una sobredosis.

Bredon me mira con ojos gigantes, absolutamente pálido.

-Uh…-empieza a decir y apunta hacia la puerta del camarín.

-¿Qué pasa?-lo tomo de los hombros manteniéndolo firme.

Brendon traga saliva.

- _ David Bowie está ahí adentro _

-¿Está aquí?-pregunto encantado.

-¡No, escúchame!  _ David Bowie está ahí adentro. _

-Sep-me quedo mirándolo, me mira de vuelta.

-¿El tipo es como un puto dios?-pregunta lentamente como si quisiera asegurarse que estamos hablando de la misma persona. Bueno, él nunca se ve así de fascinado al rededor mío. ¿Debería ofenderme?

-Te lo voy a presentar-le digo con facilidad.

-De ninguna manera

-De todas maneras.

-Mierda. Joder. Mierda.

Francamente me río en su cara y se lo ve molesto. A regañadientes me sigue al entrar al camarín, constantemente pareciendo que  está apunto de salir corriendo hacia el otro lado. Respira lentamente, igual que una mujer a punto de parir y juguetea con sus mangas, murmurando algo, claramente preparándose para La Presentación. Una fiesta empezó dentro de los diez minutos que no estuve presente. David es el primero en verme, rompiendo en una sonrisa cuando voy a darle un abrazo.

-¿Todo bien, tío?-me pregunta, sonrisa amplia en la cara, tan alto y delgado como la última vez, cabello corto y anaranjado cayendo sobre ojos de distinto color. Brendon se queda al lado de la puerta mirando mientras que David y yo nos embarcamos en una discusión acerca de diferentes locaciones que ambos consideramos como nuestras terceros o cuartos hogares. Incluso a Brent le cae bien David, no habiendo olvidalo la fabulosa fiesta que David dio para nosotros en Londres en el único tour en Reino Unido que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Un par de tipos del equipo de David están aquí, también habiendo venido a vernos tocar.

-¿Quieres salir a tocar una canción con nosotros?-le pregunto y David asiente con gusto. Me siento ligeramente mal por pedirle que suba al escenario con nosotros en su noche libre,pero esto es lo que hacemos. Los músicos están todos de remate y son adictos a lo que hacen. Incluso yo. Adicto a este infierno al que me somete. No estoy para nada sorprendido de haber resultado ser un masoquista-. Ah, tienes que conocer a este tipo-interrumpo.

Brendon todavía está al lado de la puerta, moviendo su manos ansiosamente.

-Brendon, éste es David.

-Encantado de conocerte-David dice educadamente extendiendo su mano. Brendon pareciera que se quiere morir porque, justo ahí, es el momento más feliz de su vida y nada lo superará jamás.

-Igualmente. Definitivamente. Ay, dios mío, es que yo–Te vi en San Francisco el año pasado y esa presentación cambió mi vida, yo–Tú significas tanto para la comunidad gay de ahí, ¿sabes? Te juro, en Halloween fui al The Hard On, es, bueno, un club en el Distrito de Castro y la mitad de la gente iba vestida de Ziggy. Yo mismo incluído-Brendon añade ansiosamente, balbuceando como si estuviera aterrado de las palabras que salen de su boca.

-Vaya, que gusto de oír eso.

-Seh-dice Brendon exhalando maravillado.

David está mirando a Brendon de arriba a abajo calculadamente y yo conozco esa mirada. Dios, David es un puto perro.

El público empieza a gritar tan fuerte que hace eco en el camarín y me doy cuenta que Canadian History está tocando. Después de su set, empacarán sus cosas y se habrán ido. Me gustaría ver a Jon en el escenario una vez más. Se ve bien ahí. El bastardo sin corazón pertenece al escenario.

Es difícil, de cierta forma, saber que uno de los hombres con los que he tenido la conexión musical más fuerte de todas se va y nunca lo veré de nuevo. Incluso si era un gilipollas e incluso si nuestra situación fue tan efímera que apenas pasó. Pero sigo despertando con esas canciones pegadas en la cabeza. La puta que te parió, Walker.

-Spencer me dijo que ya no usas maquillaje cuando te subes al escenario-David dice desaprobatoriamente y asiento para confirmarlo-. ¡Eso es inadmisible!-se mofa y le dejo que me siente y que haga que Brendon vaya a buscar el kit de maquillaje de Joe.

Cierro los ojos y me quedo quieto mientras que David empieza a ponerme maquillaje. Brendon hace sonidos de aprobación, suspirando:

-¡Eso está espléndido!-suspira cada cinco segundos.

Cuando abro los ojos una franja púrpura decora mi cara, extendiéndose sobre mis ojos y sobre el puente de mi nariz. David añade demasiado delineador y cuando me pongo mi sombrero con plumas, la combinación es absurda.

-Perfecto-dice David.

-Eres tan talentoso-dice Brendon.

-Gracias, Brendon-David añade suavemente dándole a Brendon una mirada bastante intensa-. Hey, ¿quieres salir por una chupadilla?

-¿Disculpa?-pregunta Brendon frunciendo el ceño.

David se ríe.

-Salir a fumar. Así le digo yo.

Brendon se sonroja, ¿es en serio? Hace un sonido de 'err' y 'um' al estar claramente nervioso de que David Bowie quiere coger con él. Yo llevo preguntándole a groupies si quieren salir a fumar conmigo por años.

William entra a la habitación con una sonrisa gigante en la cara:

-¡La bruja mala del Oeste ya se va! O, ya saben, está por irse. Canadian History está de salida de este tour; están empacando sus cosas justo ahora. Bren, Zack te necesita en el escenario. Pete, ¿ya se acabaron las poleras rojas talla L?

El equipo se alista y salen a encargarse de lo que les toca, Brendon le lanza una mirada a David de disculpa y él a su vez va al sillón a sentarse y pone los pies sobre la mesa de centro, Joe saca la coca. Escucho las voces de tom y Nate afuera del camarín y después más lejos. Digo que necesito calentar la garganta para alejarme de la coca, que yo sé que no me hace bien, además de que necesito estar en algún lado donde no tenga que reconocer la partida de nuestra banda de apoyo.

Encuentro un pasillo y camino de arriba a abajo mientras tarareo, notas altas, altas, altas y luego bajas, bajas, más bajas.

-Ryan.

Me doy vuelta y maldigo mi suerte. No quería ver a Jon. Está todo sudado por la presentación, pero hay cierta dureza en su quijada y en sus usualmente cálidos ojos.

-Ten-dice Jon bruscamente y me pasa un pedazo de papel, miro hacia abajo y veo un número escrito.

-¿De quién es este número?

-Mío. Es el número de mi casa en Chicago para cuando te des cuenta lo que dejaste escapar. ¿Porque esas canciones que escribimos? Estaban jodidamente asombrosas-dice levantando una ceja y da la media vuelta, saliendo de mi vida con un puto montón de más arrogancia que con la que entró.

Miro el pedazo de papel y me río. Como si necesitara ésto. Jon necesita que le bajen el ego un par de peldaños. O doce. ¿Como si fuera a devolverme corriendo hacia a él? Por favor.

Dejo que el papelito caiga al piso y me encamino de vuelta al camarín. Una vez casi al llegar, me doy vuelta, corro a donde estaba y recojo el puto papelito, lo meto en mi bolsillo.

Solo porque Jon me debe una cerveza.

* * *

 

La espaciosa habitación de hotel ha sido transformada en un club con una mezcla del equipo de David, nuestro equipo, las chicas y un montón de lo que la escena musical de Detroit tiene para ofrecer. Están todos cortejando a David o a Joe o a mí, pero mayormente a David, y no me molesta para nad, pero claramente a Joe sí. Brendon se está quedando en la parte de atrás con una ligera expresión de ofensa en su rostro. De todos los tipos disponibles, yo iría por Brendon. Es claramente la opción más atractiva.

Si, bueno, yo fuera David. Y me quisiera coger a un tipo.

Audrey está ganando por lejos. Está sentada en las piernas de David contando historias sobre las imbecilidades que ellos dos han hechos en giras anteriores. Brendon está prácticamente echando humo. Debe apestar ver a tu hermana robarse al tipo que tú quieres, pero no son hermanos. ¿Tal vez primos lejanos?

-En Santa fe Audrey me convenció de ir a una iglesia y echar un polvo en una de las esquinas-David se ríe lo suficientemente alto como para que yo alcance a escuchar y Audrey sonríe traviesamente.

-Es blasfemia eso-Brendon comenta casualmente-. Pone en vergüenza a la prostituta de Babilonia.

El resto se ríe, pero Audrery no.se ve cansada cuando se para, mirando ofendida a Brendon, toma la botella de champaña y se va al balcón. Brendon se ve complacido y se apresura a sentarse al lado de David, que rodea a Brendon con su brazo y le ofrece una botella de cerveza. Brendon se ve cómodo donde está.

No me molesta que uno de nuestros roadies esté tan abiertamente detrás de David, aunque ahora ya todos los presentes sabrán que tenemos a un marica en el equipo. Bueno, eso no significa el resto de nosotros seamos maricas. Y yo sé en qué va a resultar todo este cortejo: una sesión de veinte minutos de gemidos y después cada uno por su lado. David es bastante irresistible, de todas formas. Joder, incluso  _ yo _ me lo cogería si alguien me diera la combinación de drogas recreacionales. No es como esa vez en Cleveland con ese tipo, ese tipo poca cosa con sus músculos y Brendon todo arrinconado y pequeñito como una puta hasta el cuello en cocaína desesperada por un polvo. David es un tipo decente. Fan dispuesto se encuentra como músico caliente. Todos saben de qué va eso. Tienen mi aprobación para coger.

La fiesta se pone más ruidosa, pero Audrey aún no vuelve. Dejo a mi multitud adoradora y salgo al balcón. Audrey está sentada en el fondo, encima de una silla de playa con la botella de champaña colgando entre sus esbeltas piernas, cabello rosa moviéndose ligeramente con la brisa helada. Está inclinada hacia adelante y se ve mucho más pequeña que lo que usualmente se ve.

Cierro la puerta hacia la habitación del hotel y me siento en la silla al lado de ella, mis ojos caen sobre Canadá al otro lado del río. Audrey me mira, tiene el delineador de ojos todo corrido en las esquinas. Me aclaro la garganta.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, seguro-asiente ebriamente y mira hacia afuera. La ciudad es un mar de miles de luces pequeñas, pero se siente como si estuviéramos en medio de un desierto centelleante y todo el resto está lejos-. Es solo, ya sabes. Una de esas noches.

Se reclina hacia atrás y suspira. Si juego bien mis cartas, ella admitiendo que algo no anda bien es un atajo hacia un montón de otras verdades. Brendon no hablará, pero Audrey por otro lado…

-¿Es sobre Brendon?

Se voltea a mirarme, ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

-No-dice después de una pausa larga-. Y sí-se ríe, yo tomo la botella de champaña que me ofrece-. No es él exactamente, son las cosas que me recuerda y es solo que–Es raro aquí. En este lugar. Me pone inquieta, intranquila. Lo conozco, ¿sabes? Digo, solía conocerlo-se lame los labios como para saborear los restos de champaña en ellos. Espero a que continúe, mis entrañas apretadas al estar tan cerca de la verdad-. No estás sorprendido.

-No-admito. Audrey y Brendon no son muy buenos actores- ¿Cómo lo conoces?-digo prendiéndome un cigarro.

-Crecimos en la misma calle-me explica, mirada nublada como si estuviera viendo algo frente a sus ojos. Mi teoría de hermano y hermana de pronto no suena tan ridícula-. Era un pueblo de mierda, no vale la pena ni nombrarlo. A una hora en auto desde Salt Lake City, que rara vez visitábamos ya que era  _ un alcantarillado de depravació _ -dice en un vozarrón y sonríe-. Mi papá siempre decía eso. Y eso era Salt Lake City. ¿Los Ángeles? ¿Nueva York? ¡Se ponía pálido de solo pensar en ellas! Pero yo no. siempre quise ir a ver por mí misma de qué se trataba todo el escándalo… pequeña ciudad, todos conocen a todos. Un lugar realmente pequeño. Supongo que era acogedor a su manera. Brendon era un par de años menor que yo, pero a veces jugamos juntos. Todos los niños jugaban juntos allí.

Trato de imaginarme a Brendon como un niño pequeño en este pequeño lugar. No me lo puedo imaginar a decir verdad, en especial jugando con Audrey.

-Una pequeña ciudad en Utah-repito, tratando de digerirlo.

-Mormones

Me tengo que dar vuelta a mirar a Audrey dos veces.

-¿Mormones?

-Sep-se ríe y niega con la cabeza como si ni ella se lo creyera. Audrey, ¿una mormona?  _ ¿Brendon un mormón? _ Ella es una groupie. Él es gay ¿Qué clase de mormones son?

Audrey sonríe con esa sonrisa torcida media tristona, apartando mechones rosa de su cara poniéndolos detrás de su oreja. Se mueve un poco hacia la izquierda y me extiende la mano:

-Alma, un placer conocerte.

Tomo su mano incrédulo.

-Es uno de los Libros en el Libro del Mormón. Libro de Alma-explica-. Solo en esa ciudad habían unos cincuenta Almas. Siempre odié el nombre; no había nada de único en él. Pero pensé que yo sí, ¿sabes? Creía que… Yo escuchaba la radio en la noche. Me escabullía al piso de abajo cuando ya todos dormían y ajustaba la sintonía para escuchar la única radio de rock que teníamos ahí. Y escuchaba con mi oído pegado al parlante... La música. Me recorría la espalda, y déjame decirte, ¿me estás escuchando? Bien, aquí tienes una verdad sobre mí: la música es la única experiencia religiosa que he sentido. Y cuando cumpli diecisiete, me fui. The Doors estaban tocando en Salt Lake City. tenía que verlo, tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que ver a Jim Morrison, ¿sabes' y fue como… Como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Justo ahí, esa misma noche. Logré ir a backstage incluso. Jim me dijo que era hermosa. Fue la primera vez que alguien me había dicho eso, y después me preguntó mi nombre y–simplemente salió, 'Audrey' le dije. Audrey-se ríe del recuerdo, y no tengo el corazón para decirle que si bien no le estaba mintiendo, Jim probablemente no sintió nada. Son solo palabras. Yo sé cómo piensan los músicos, y que cuando decimos ver belleza en otros es solo porque vemos un reflejo de nosotros mismo.

Audrey me quita la botella y da dos graden tragos.

-Así que esa noche conocí a Jim. Conocí a todas estas asombrosas personas, y eso fue todo. Le había dejado una nota a mi familia, diciendo que me había ido, así que mis padres sabían. Y después ya era Audrey Kitching. Me inventé el apellido mucho después, ¿suena un poco como el sonido que hace la caja registradora? Ya sabes, ¿ese ka-ching? Y rima con  _ bitching _ , así que los junté. Audrey Kitching-repite con una sonrisa complacida-. ¿Te gusta el nombre? A mí me gusta el nombre. Nunca volví desde entonces.

Miro por encima de mi hombro hacia la habitación del hotel, veo a los chicos pasando el rato. Veo a Brendon, que viene de la misma pequeña ciudad donde hay cincuenta Almas y el rock 'n roll es un pecado. ¿Cómo ese niño se transformó en ese hombre?

-¿Es Brendon su nombre real?-pregunto hablando bajo. Algo dentro mío se resiente de pensar en que pudo haber mentido sobre eso.

-Ah, sí. No ha cambiado eso.

Me relajo un pco. No sé por qué me importa tanto.

-Dios, no me lo podía creer cuando lo vi en ese bus. Pensé que estaba muerto, ¿sabes?

El sorbo de champaña se me atora en la garganta y termino tosiendo:

-¿M–muerto?

-Uh-huh-asiente ella y toma un trago lentamente. Se termina la botella-. ¡Creo que todos pensábamos que está muerto! Brendon desapareció en el…-frunce las cejas, su expresión de concentración es casi graciosa- ¿En el 66? ¿67? Debe haber tenido alrededor de quince, creo. ¡Puf! ¿Desaparecido! No fue a clases un día. Nadie sabía nada. Los mayores nos dijeron no molestar a su familia acerca de eso, no que hiciéramos preguntas. Recuerdo lo destruidos que todos los Uries estaban.

-¿Quién?-pregunto confundido.

-Los Uries ¿Brendon Urie?-se ríe y se me ocurre que no sé cuál es su apellido-. Me había olvidado de él, supongo-Audrey murmura-. La mayoría nos habíamos olvidado simplemente, aunque Billie Hinckley dijo que vio al padre de Brendon cavando una tumba en el patio trasero de la casa. Alguien le dijo al profesor y Bill se metió en serios problemas. La mayoría de la gente simplemente lo olvidó. Y después aparece en ese bus, y lo reconocí, y no solo estaba respirando, sino que estaba todo crecido incluso. ¡No me la podía creer! El chico Urie que se murió. Y vivíamos a dos casas de distancia. ¡Yo me liberé de ese lugar y acá estoy ahora! Y él también está aquí, terminó aquí mismo. Es como eso, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Karma? No, es, uh…

-Kismet

-¡Sí, kismet!-asiente toda alegre, eventualmente se encoge de hombros-. No tengo idea qué le pasó. No le pregunté. Hasta ahora, no sabía que la gente podía desaparecer así… Y parece extrañamente fascinado con David, también.

-Bueno, es gay. A todos los gays les fascina David.

-¿Brendon es gay?-dice Audrey incrédula, ojos abiertos de par en par, y liberada o no, alcanzo a ver lo que pequeña parte mormona de su cerebro piensa acerca de eso-. Bueno, quiero decir– Yo–Uh, tengo amigos gays, pero son–No son de donde yo vengo, quiero decir– tal vez es bueno que haya desaparecido. Lo habrían matado allá. Mierda. ¿Estás seguro que es gay?-me pregunta desesperada.

-Seh-confirmo. Brendon desapareciendo del mapa a los quince hasta que se aparece en San Francisco hace menos de dos años. Esos son cinco años, ¿donde mierda estuvo y qué hizo? ¿Se escapó o lo echaron? O tal vez no se fue voluntariamente, ¿tal vez lo raptaron?

Audrey se ríe y se tapa la cara con las manos. Se ríe y se sigue riendo y no me cabe la duda cuando pienso en todos los hombres que ella y Brendon se han cogido, las drogas que se han tomado, las misas a las que nunca fueron, todo en nombre del rock 'n roll, los dos.

-Su familia lo adoraba-dice Audrey, sonriendo vacíamente y descartando el asunto como otro de los misterios de la vida. Me deja con un sentimiento algo inquietante que no me puedo sacar de encima.

Cuando finalmente vuelvo dentro  veo a Brendon, está bailando sobre la mesa con Meryl, los dos dando carcajadas. Por supuesto que su familia lo adoraba. ¡Esa sonrisa radiante, esos ojos cálidos? ¿Quién no adoraría al chico?

Pero se esfumó y no le dirá a nadie qué pasó. Debe haber sido horrible. La preocupación se retuerce dentro de mí al solo pensar en eso y espero que no haya sido algo demasiado terrible. Se le ve lo suficientemente intacto, pero a lo mejor es otra forma de esconder la situación.

Mantengo mis ojos sobre Brendon y Meryl bailando, y David se me acerca, siguiendo mi mirada:

-Está bien, te lo dejo ese para ti.

-Meryl es toda tuya-le digo sin entusiasmo, pero feliz porque las chicas se estarán yendo con David. De esa forma nuestra banda va a dejar que sean nuestras pollas las que dictaminen nuestras decisiones.

-Me refería al chico-se ríe David y me da un par de palmadas en el hombro. Me congelo. No estaba consciente que quiero a Brendon para mí.


	7. Cuentos de San Francisco/Cobrando favores

El agotamiento se me viene encima lento pero seguro, drenándome de toda la energía que trato de preservar para las noches. Es como caminar sonámbulo, cabeceando en los camarines o la sala de estar del bus, alguien teniendo constantemente que despertarme. Y por fin al primer descanso que tengo, cuando por fin puedo tirarme en una cama de hotel, Jac por fin decide llamarme. La escucho hablar de historias de fiestas y amigos en común con un oído interesado a medias, los ojos que se me cierran solos y debajo de mí la cama del hotel se siente tan tentadora. Estaba esperando que me llamara. Sabe todos los hoteles en los que nos estaremos hospedando y el nombre que uso: Angel Eyes. me gustó esa película. Y tengo ojos bastante bonitos.

Le tomó semanas a Jac para que llamara. Conté los días.

-Parece que dejó un impresión en ti-Jac dice después de que aportara con mi abreviada y vaga parte de la conversación. Mis ojos se desvían a la televisión del hotel, dibujos animados sin sonido mientras espero a que Pete venga a buscarme para otra entrevista de radio en la que probablemente me voy a quedar dormido.

-¿Ah?

-Este tipo, Brendon.

-Es un buen tipo-corrijo y Jac admite que se le olvidó ir a mi casa a regar las plantas y ahora están todas muertas. La conversación se siente igual que mis plantas, seca y resentida porque ella no me llamó ni yo la llamé, y cuando por fin ella llama, lo hace en mal momento y simplemente me jode.

Me dice que Los Ángeles pareciera estar sumándose a la histeria por The Followers y que la sigue tildando como mi novia. Que será de locos cuando por fin toquemos en la costa oeste. Que más me vale no olvidarme de ella.

Me dice que tiene que cortar antes que yo lo diga, la línea sonando muerta pero yo mantengo el teléfono pegado a mi oído, y esas son dos semanas de esperar a que ella tomara el primer paso que significó un montón de nada.

Spencer tiene razón. Tal vez necesito una nueva novia, alguien que me consienta más que ella. Pero eso tampoco funcionaría, porque se puede ir a la mierda todo el que piense que no puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

Pete toca a la puerta y, medio dormido, me obligo a salir de la cama.

Spencer y yo tenemos una entrevista más una canción en una estación de radio, y el amateurismo se nota en los arreglos y en que cuando vamos caminando el tipo dice ser nuestro fan número un. Afortunadamente, tiene que ir a su clase de Psicología 101 después de dejarnos en la sede central de la radio. Spencer garrapatea postales mientras esperamos en la sala de estar. Los altoparlantes en las esquinas crujen al llevar la voz del anfitrión que detalla cómo el equipo perdió la ronda final del Campeonato Norteamericano de Debate y que el equipo de la Universidad de Swan ganó otra vez. Ecos de una vida que nunca tuve interés de vivir.

Spencer se compró dos postales del vestibulo del hotel y me ofrece una, así que la tomo y contemplo a quién debería escribir. Definitivamente a mi papá no. probablemente ni siquiera sabe que estoy de gira. Jac, tal vez, pero no quiero darle el gusto. Podría enviármela a mí mismo, pero eso sería penoso. Podría dirigirla 'A los padres de Brendon Urie' y escribirles  _ 'Su hijo está vivo y sano _ ', pero no es como que sepa dónde viven.

Es raro que sepa tanto del roadie, pero que él no sepa que yo sé. No le diré, tampoco, ya que claramente no quiere hablar al respecto. Miro al otro lado de la habitación hacia Andy y Brendon, que vinieron con nosotros. Andy está sacando una de mis guitarras de su carcaza y Brendon está jugueteando con el tamborín de Spencer.

-Aquí tienes-dice Pete ofreciéndome una taza de café. Me aparto el cabello de la cara y doy un largo sorbo, la porcelana se siente caliente en la punta de mis dedos.

-¿Sin azúcar?-pregunto descontento, Pete me mira solamente. Dios, ni siquiera puede hacer bien su trabajo.

-Necesitamos estampillas-dice Spencer y sigue escribiendo, Pete hace que Andy vaya a conseguir algunas. Mis ojos se enfocan en lo que Spencer escribe al reverso de la postal y la curiosidad me puede cuando se la robo de las manos.

-¡Hey!-me protesta.

- _ Esero que sepas que pienso en ti cada día, desde el amanecer hasta la puesta de sol _ -leo escépticamente, ojeando la dirección y balbuceando 'Suzie Smith', quien aparentemente vive en cincinnati. Spencer me quita su tarjeta, mirándome con odio-¿Quién es Suzie?

-Mi prima

-Bueno, eso es jodidamente asqueroso.

-Púdrete, Ryan.

Spencer me da un puñetazo en el hombro, le sonrío y le doy uno de vuelta.

-Oye, si es incesto lo que se necesita para que superes a Haley…

Spencer se queja audiblemente:

-Pete, aleja a este tonto de mí, por favor.

-¿Quién es Haley?-Brendon pregunta.

Nos paralizamos todos. Mis ojos van de Brendona Pete a Spencer. La sonrisa de Spencer se esfumó y Pete está tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar al baterista, examinándose las uñas en su lugar. Brendon se da cuenta que dijo algo que está mal. Recuerdo cuando Pete le dio las noticias a spencer, y si detuve a Spencer de reventarle la cara a Pete por segunda vez no ue por el bien de Pete. brendon balbucea 'lo siento, uh…'

-No pasa nada. Al parecer ella está fuera del mapa de todas formas  y ésta es Suzie, la prima buenorra de Spencer-digo tratando de bromear. Me levanto y camino al sillón donde está sentado Brendon, me siento y llevo un lápiz a mi aún vacía postal. Me aclaro la garganta y empiezo a escribir-. My querida amada. Estar de gira se hace solitario sin ti aquí. Mi corazón añora estar cerca tuyo, mi alma solo está completa en tu presencia. Tus cabellos cabellos de un marrón–

-Jac es rubia, idiota-Spencer se ríe y le sonrío de vuelta, feliz de que haya dejado ser el tema.

Brendon, aparentemente no habiendo aprendido que a veces el silencio es oro, pregunta:

-¿Quién es Jac?

-La peor es nada de Ryan. Si es que hay algo en él que no sea de lo peor-Spencer dice regalándome una de sus sonrisas crueles, yo en respuesta saco la lengua. Si el chiquillo de colegio que llevo dentro logra hacerlo sonreír, no reprimiré esa parte de mí, joder.

-No sabía que tenías novia-Brendon dice sonando genuinamente disgustado-. Nunca la has mencionado.

-No hay mucho que mencionar-digo encongiéndome de hombros, terminando la carta con un 'RR xxxxxxxx'. Le echo un vistazo a la ridícula carta de amor al reverso de la tarjeta y la tiro en la mesita de centro-. Además, ella no es una novia en el sentido tradicional de la palabra. Es una chica que también es mi amiga, ¿sabes? Te digo, en el futuro no, habrán palabras tales como 'novia' o 'novio'. Me suenan tan jodidamente arcaicas.

Brendon me mira divertido, y sí, estaría sorprendido que escuchar que Jac existe. Estoy bastante seguro que Brendon sabe que no he vivido exactamente como un monje durante este tour hasta ahora. Sexo y cariño son dos cosas completamente distintas. Jac sabe eso. Sexo es sexo; lo puedes hacer con prácticamente cualquiera. Cariño, por su parte. Bueno. Le tengo estima a Jac. No significa que le voy a decir toda la mierda he hecho y de vuelta, ella tampoco me cuenta qué mierda ha hecho.

-Eres un pionero-Spencer murmura y termina su tarjeta-. Nadie hablaba de esta idea del amor libre en los sesenta.

-Inteligente.

-Eso sí que soy-me admite con una sonrisa en la cara.

El anfitrión de la radio sale, apenas otro chiquillo, y hacemos las presentaciones correspondientes al entrar al estudio de transmisión con la guitarra y el pandero mientras Pete y los roadies se quedan atrás. Ya me terminé mi taza de café, pero necesito otra desesperadamente.

-Si te quedas dormido, te despertaré con un golpecito-Spencer promete y yo asiento cansadamente mientras me restriego los ojos, encaramado en uno de los banquillos entre micrófonos fijados alrededor de nosotros. Veo a Brendon detrás del vidrio y apunto a mi taza, él asiente y levanta los pulgares.

-¡Okay, okay, okay! Este es Nelson y estás escuchando a la mejor, y bueno, la única radio de la Universidad de Toronto, ¡Radio Varsity!-presiona un botón y escuchamos una melodía temática-. Y tenemos unos invitados muy especiales hoy conmigo. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que algo grande iba a pasar hoy? Lo mantuvimos en secreto para que ustedes dementes no bombardearan a estos rockeros cuando venían de camino al estudio, ¡eso hace un minuto! Así que en el estudio conmigo están Brian Ross y Spencer Smith de The–

Escondo mi cara en mis manos y dejo que Spencer corrija al bastardo despistado antes de empezar la entrevista. Spencer responde las preguntas, yo solo asiento.

-¿Qué piensan de Toronto?

Brendon cuidadosamente entra en el estudio pasándome un otro tazón de café. Me gesticula 'dos de azúcar' sin hacer ruido alguno, le sonrío y balbuceo 'gracias'. Él hace una reverencia y se quita un sombrero que no tiene al salir.

-El tour se llama  _ Jackie, Me and This Lady _ y leí en la última entrevista que hicieron con Creem que éstas son personas reales, así que, ¿quién es Jackie?

A estas alturas, Jackie se ha transformado en una broma interna. Todos los entrevistadores preguntan y hemos armado el chiste, yendo dentro del bus preguntando quién ha visto a Jackie entre todos.

Spencer se encoge de hombros y la sonríe al chiquillo de forma relajada:

-Jackie puede ser quien sea que tú quieras que sea.

-Eso es bastante interesante. Ahora, Ryan, ¿cómo ves el futuro de The Followers?

Aparto mis ojos de Brenon y miro a este niñito universitario:

-Um, no veo nada, a decir verdad. Me lo estoy tomando un día a la vez. Estaremos de tour hasta septiembre, después nos daremos una pausa antes de volver a grabar algo.

-¿No hay planes a largo plazo?

-Nop.

No puedes hacer planes a largo plazo para una banda de rock. ¿Estaremos aun grabando y saliendo de gira en treinta años? Dios, espero que no. en tres años más, está bien, me las puedo con eso. ¿Pero quién querría esta vida por siempre? Bueno, aparte de Jagger, aunque él es un demente hijo de puta y estaba colocado de heroína cuando me dijo que estaría aún jodiendo en el escenario cuando tenga sesenta.

Es más difícil salir del edificio de lo que fue entrar. Spencer y yo terminamos atrasados una hora al habernos detenido a firmar álbumes y portadas de revistas para los estudiantes que nos esperaban fuera del estudio al terminar la entrevista. Hay un tipo que me dice que ha ido a un buen número de presentaciones y después saluda a los roadie:

-¡Hola, Brendon y Andy!-grita fuertemente el chico y ambos levantan las cejas y saludan torpemente, el chico se ve complacido.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la van que nos va a llevar a la locación, Brendon se ríe:

-Soy famoso por asociación. Esto es asombroso.

-Uh huh-murmuro y me acomodo para dormir con mi cabeza contra la ventana, el cansancio finalmente tomando el control y termino teniendo sueños extraños sobre Jac, no tiene cabeza y está flotando, sin gravedad ni nada de ella que yo pueda tocar, aunque no tengo manos de todas formas, ni siquiera tengo brazos–

-Ryan, despierta.

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que estamos en la locación. La van está estacionada en la parte de atrás. Brendon me mira con una ceja arqueada. Estamos solos.

-Prueba de sonido.

-Claaaaro-murmuro cansado y frunzo el entrecejo-, ¿en qué ciudad estamos?

-Toronto. Todavía. Ven, vamos, yo te guiaré-Brendon ofrece y lo sigo fuera de la van y hacia la locación, rodando los hombros tratando de sacarme de encima el cansancio.

Brendon me mira de reojo:

-Oye, este, uh, yo solo, uh, ¿acaso dije algo mal hace un rato? ?Acerca de esta Haley o lo que sea? 

Serpenteamos entre la multitud de trabajadores del recinto, encargados de luces, reflectores, técnicos de sonido, auxiliares de aseo, promotores. Se desdibujan y se confunden todos frente a mis ojos agotados y tengo que estrujar mi cerebro para lograr seguirle el paso a Brendon.

-La ex novia de Spencer. Terminaron hace un buen tiempo, pero él todavía está en el vagón de los corazones rotos.

-¿Eso es todo? Pete se veía algo...

Nos detenemos para abrir paso a las bailarinas de la banda de apoyo. Es una banda local y creen que es asombroso tener un montón de mierda en el escenario como media docena de chicas bailando sus canciones. Seguro, las chicas están buenas, pero, ¿por qué tratar de alejar la atención de la música? Las chicas todas me hacen ojitos, algunas sueltan risitas juguetonas y alguien dice 'vamos, Keltie, ven, tenemos que calentar'

Las chicas desaparecen en un destello rubio y castaño, bucaneras en sus perfectamente proporcionadas piernas. Me las quedo mirando distraídamente y luego le hablo a Brendon:

-¿Te digo algo? Te contaré todo sobre Haley si me cuentas una historia tuya.

Brendon frunce el ceño cuando llegamos al escenario, el resto de la banda y el equipo ya ocupados con montar todo:

-No tengo ninguna historia.

-Déjame que sea yo quien juzgue eso-digo firmemente. Brendon se ve sorprendido pero asiente de todas formas antes de empujar uno de los amplificadores sobre el escenario.

 

* * *

 

-Tú primero-le digo

Son las cuatro y un cuatro de la madrugada y estoy arrasando con mi desayuno extra temprano: una hamburguesa con queso, papas fritas y una malteada de frutilla. No me he ido a acostar aún. Estoy despierto cuando podría dormir y estoy adormilado cuando necesito estar despierto. La lámpara fluorescente que cuelga sobre nuestra mesa poco más y me daña los ojos al punto que siento el escozor. Se que me veo como un puto desastre y suspiro, dándole otra mordida a la desabrida hamburguesa. Estoy demasiado agotado como para que me importe. Brendon se ve ligeramente asqueado sentado frente a mí en el restaurante al costado de la carretera.

-¿Qué?-pregunto, aún masticando.

-¿Tu madre nunca te enseñó modales?

-Tengo hambre

-Se nota

Chupo de la pajilla y Brendon me mira. Una malteada deliciosa es una buena malteada.

Brendon suelta una carcajada enorme:

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántas calorías estás consumiendo antes de que siquiera amanezca?

-¿Calorías? ¿Qué son esas? Mira, viejo, te diré un secreto de tour: cada vez que tienes la oportunidad de dormir, duermes. Cada vez que puedas comer, comes ¿Papas?

Niega con la cabeza. Él se lo pierde.

Somos los únicos despiertos. Bredon es el que está manejando todo el resto del camino y nos detuvimos a llenar el estanque. La banda de apoyo nos imitó y su bus está estacionado al lado del nuestro. Es un tipo raro de noche aquí tan al norte, donde no se oscurece del todo. El mundo afuera es de un azul claro, como si el sol estuviera envuelto en un velo escondido en algún lado en una esquina.

En la otra mesa están las bailarinas y un par de tipos de la otra banda, demasiado emocionados acerca de estar de gira como para dormir. Es fácil para ellos, hacen unas pocas presentaciones con nosotro. No es el suficiente tiempo como para que entiendan, tampoco es como que quiera a más gente que me entienda.

Doce terminados, cuarenta y tres por venir.

Me enfoco en Brendon de nuevo que se está bebiendo su café lentamente, esperando a que se enfríe.

-Deberías decirme algo sobre ti antes que te cuente sobre el asunto con Haley.

-Mira, lo pensé y honestamente no tengo nada interesante que compartir.

-¿Nunca te ha pasado nada?-le pregunto escéptico y él asiente. Vaya puta mentira. ¿Qué hay de su desaparición? ¿O su infancia en el paraíso mormón? Pero él no sabe que sé nada de eso, y está más que claro que no quiere a nadie preguntando acerca de su pasado tampoco. Ya intenté eso-. bueno , entonces, ¿acerca de qué cosas sabes?

Brendon se ríe:

-Conozco todos los buenos bares en el Castro.

-Ya, entonces dime sobre esos. Pero más te vale ser honesto.

Vacila antes de hablar:

-No lo sé, viejo. Puede que sea, uh… perturbador para un tipo héterosexual de tan altos estándares morales como lo eres tú.

Le hago un gesto con la mano:

-Por favor, no tengo morales. Una vez me metí con una chica que quería que la ahorcara hasta que se desmayara. Y, que conste, lo hice.

Las cejas de Brendon se alzan hacia las entradas de su pelo:

-Bueno, en ese caso.

Entonces comienza a contarme cuentos sobre San Francisco, la potencial tierra prometida para tipos como él. No logro imaginarlo en mi mente, aunque lo intento. Más y más homosexuales mudándose ahí todo el tiempo; cada semana hay más rostros nuevos en el área. Algunos chicos que han escapado de sus casas, otros algo mayores, en sus treintas o cuarentas que sólo ahora han tenido el coraje de admitir quiénes son realmente. Brendon dice que su último apartamento estaba en la calle Castro, justo en el punto donde todo se junta.

-¿Y dónde vives ahora?-le pregunto y él solo se encoge de hombros, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas visible cuando se voltea a mirar por la ventana

-Estoy algo así como entre lugares ahora. Con el tour y todo, estoy viviendo en el bus este verano.

Me cuenta que puedes ver a hombres besándose cuando caminas en la calle principal. A veces mujeres, también tienen algunas lesbianas. Pero hay veces en que dejas tu apartamento solo para escuchar que golpearon a alguien la noche anterior, a menos de dos cuadras de donde vives. Y te toca lidiar con el ocasional cristiano tratando de repartir panfletos en la calle, gritando en tu cara que eres una abominación, enfermo y retorcido. Brendon es políticamente activo, pero no a todos les importa. La mayoría de los tipos no se molestan en ver una perspectiva más amplia.

Me describe la calle donde los y las prostitutas adolescentes se paran. Nuevos en la ciudad, no tienen dinero, se acostarán con cualquiera y harán lo que sea. Y a pesar de lo que hacen , son buenos chicos, pero muchos desaparecen con un cliente y nunca vuelven. Hombres casados, mediana edad usualmente, los recogen y se los follan en moteles sucios, sintiéndose culpables y que Dios los odia por desear carne joven, de chiquillos jóvenes. El chiquillo recibe unos veinte dólares y que se vengan dentro suyo, quedan llenos de moretones en la cintura. Pero esos chicos, esas prostitutas son para los casos que aún están en el clóset y que no son parte de la comunidad. Si quieres sexo, puedes obtenerlo. Donde sea. A la hora que sea.

-Los llamamos los hoyos de la gloria-explica y me detengo a mirarlo sin creerle una puta mierda que me dice sobre ese bar que no es un bar en absoluto, es simplemente un lugar donde ir y tener sexo. Y ni siquiera lo relegan a los cuartos de atrás, no. es este bar, música fuerte, luces muy, muy tenues y un montón de esquinas oscuras y sillones. Y hay éstos laberintos en los que entras donde hay hoyos en las paredes y puedes meter la polla en uno de esos hoyos y algún otro tipo te hace una mamada. No tienes idea quién es. Brendon conoce a un tipo que accidentalmente se la chupó a su hermano.

-Eso es asqueroso, lo sabes, ¿cierto?-le digo, genuinamente asqueado mientras él se ríe histéricamente.

-¡Sí, lo sé, viejo, pero era lo único de lo que hablaban todos por semanas! ¡En serio, fue lo más divertido de la vida!-agrega secándose el rabillo del ojos- ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí, el sexo. Cierto, okay. Quiero decir, yo nunca he caminado la ruta hetero, pero he visto bastante de ese lado. Y la gente hetero tiene todos estos ridículos rituales de cortejo. Si eres gay, es fácil. Ves a un tipo que te gusta, lo miras a los ojos, apuntas con la cabeza hacia una esquina; si están dispuestos, se van contigo. No necesitas ni hablar, viejo.

-Mierda.

¿Por qué no son así de fáciles las chicas?

-¿Hay… no sé... algo en específico que haces con los ojos o…? Me refiero, ¿cómo lo haces? Dame la mirada que usas.

-Uh, está bien-dice mirando hacia abajo y se aclara la garganta. Levanta la mirada y, whoa, oh. Oh. sus ojos están mirando dentro de mi puta alma, o incluso más adentro que eso, suave y apetecible, su grueso labio inferior juguetonamente entre sus blancos dientes, labios curvados suavemente en una sonrisa encantadora y eso es seducción. Justamente eso es seducción.

No es de extrañar que vayan con él.

-Huh-digo elocuentemente.

Brendon rompe en carcajadas, seducción evaporándose en un instante y vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre. Me roba una de mis papas fritas.

-No voy a esos lugares. He estado una o dos veces, pero eso fue suficiente, ¿sabes? O sea, el objetivo tiende a estar en el sexo porque eso es lo que nos separa de ustedes los hetero. Pero eso no significa que todo lo que hacemos es follar. También hay amor y amistad y parejas estables también.

-Excepto tú, tú eres muy lindo como para sentar cabeza.

-Te acuerdas-sonríe.

Las bailarinas se ríen ruidosamente y los dos nos volteamos a mirar. Se ríen aún más fuerte cuando se dan cuenta. Brendon suspira resignado.

-Le gusto a la morena. Pobrecita, cero radar gay.

-Sí, claro-me burlo. Es obvio que soy yo a quien quiere. Es entonces que la chica se levanta y se acerca a nosotros. Brendon y yo intercambiamos miradas.

Ella sonríe ampliamente:

-Hola, soy Tracy, ¿una de las bailarinas?

-Sí, lo sé-Brendon sonríe de vuelta-. Te vi en el escenario en Toronto. Eres muy flexible.

-¡Es un don!-se ríe ella sentándose al lado de Brendon sin invitación alguna-. Aunque, honestamente, es harto trabajo, no tienen idea-dice. Está ebria. Yo estoy despabilando de lo que bebí anoche. El equilibrio perfecto.

-De seguro lo es-le concedo y me termino la malteada. Estoy patéticamente homeostático–ahora que estoy lleno, mi cuerpo me dice que me vaya a dormir.

-¿Ustedes ya se van? Yo sé que nosotros sí, en un rato más. Pero estaba pensando, ¿tal vez ustedes dos querrían darme un tour en el bus? ¡Es tan brillante y nuevo! Apuesto que, uh, sería algo mágico. Si tan solo yo pudiera subir… con ustedes  _ dos _ . Nosotros tres. De vuelta al bus.

Brendon palidece visiblemente, pero a Joe y a mí nos ofrecen trios todo el tiempo. Aunque, nuh-uh, no con Joe. dios, eso es un millón de veces asqueroso. E incluso una chica una vez nos quería a Spencer y a mí, lo que es incluso peor. Con dos chicas, seguro, y he transitado ese camino antes. También he tenido sexo con mis compañeros de banda estando en la habitación, pero ciertamente no nos hemos acostado juntos. Tracy nos sonríe ebriamente. Para ser un tipo que ha visitado los hoyos de la gloria, Brendon no debería estar tan shockeado.

-Gracias, Tracy, pero eso jamás va a pasar-me río-. Y, por cierto, no soy yo o Brendon el problema, eres tú.

Ella frunce el ceño:

-Vaya, tú eres un imbécil.

-Y tú una zorra, ¿qué importa?

Tracy se enfurece y comienza a disparar mierda por la boca:

-¡Deberías oír la mierda que se dice sobre ti, Ryan Ross! ¡No estás en posición alguna de juzgarme! ¡ _ Yo _ fui escogida Reina del baile!

One de las otras bailarinas se apresura hacia nosotros y está gentilmente tratando de contener a Tracy y convencerla de que vaya con ella:

-Tracy, vamos, ¿por favor? Lo siento, chicos, es que bebió demasiado de–

-¡No me toques! ¡Keltie, no me toques, dije!-le grita dándose vuelta indignada.

La rubia nos da otra mirada a modo de disculpa, sus ojos se quedan sobre mí un par de segundos mientras ella y el resto de las bailarinas dejan el restaurant y Brendon murmura entre dientes:

-Incómodo

-Una perra-acoto, usando mi pulgar para reunir los últimos restos de ketchup del plato. Brendon me queda mirando-. ¡Me puedo comer mi ketchup si quiero! ¡Joder!-noto y me encamino hacia la puerta, Brendon me sigue.

Las cosas que el resto dice sobre mí. ¿Quiénes son 'el resto' y qué saben, de todos modos? Nadie es perfecto y a quién mierda le importa, que digan cualquier mierda que quieran. A ver si me importa. ¿Qué han logrado? ¿Han dedicado su vida a la música como yo lo he hecho? ¿Han sacrificado tanto como yo? Perra estúpida y ebria.

-Ryan, ¿estás bien?-Brendon me pregunta cuando estamos por llegar al bus con cara incrédula. Lo ignoro y él rueda los ojos-. Mira, no me vengas esa actitud a mí si fue–

-Técnicamente, estas trabajando para mí así que puedo venir con la actitud que quiera. ¿Entendido?

Brendon no se rinde. Todos los que conozco, excepto por Spencer y Jac, ya se habrían rendido.

-¿A quién mierda le importa lo que ella dijo? ¿Eres realmente tan sensible al criticismo? Apuesto que ni puedes leer las críticas a los álbumes–

-Oh, eso no es problema en absoluto. Siempre nos alaban de todas formas.

Brendon hace un sonido de chasquido con la lengua y eso es mucho más decidor que las palabras podrían ser, lo que significa que soy un consentido, egocéntrico, arrogante, y que estoy actuando como un puto gilipollas en este instante, ¿y a quién le importa lo que piene Brendon también? Es solo un marica sin casa.

Abre la puerta al bus y me apresuro a subir, me saco la chaqueta y la tiro al sillón en la sala de estar que es un desastre, botellas de cerveza y borradores de setlist en el piso. Brendon me sigue, baja la voz para que no moleste a los otros chicos durmiendo en los camarotes:

-Aún me debes tú historia, pero la guardaremos para otra ocasión para cuando tu ego esté bajo control.

Me saco la polera y la tiro al suelo, sacudo la cabeza.

-Estás así de cerca de perder tu trabajo, Brendon. Jodidamente cerca.

Vuelvo a mi pseudo habitación sin decirle otra cosa, me saco los pantalones y me meto bajo las sábanas. El bus arranca un minuto después y espero a que el sueño finalmente me la gane mientras veo las luces entrando de las ventanas, que a su paso van creando cambiantes y escalofriantes figuras sobre las paredes.

Pero el sueño no me llega

* * *

La audiencia ruge como un dragón hambriento, las luces de los reflectores que golpean mi piel son las llamas que me queman. Mis dedos duelen cuando nos lanzamos a la última canción, mk polera pegada a mi espalda. Brent camina hacia mí, moviéndose con la música, su bajo presionado sobre la parte más baja de su estómago y su entre pierna. Muevo la cabeza con tal de sacarme el flequillo mojado de la frente.

Joe grita un ' _ yeah _ ' en el micrófono. No tenemos ni un puto ' _ yeah _ ' dentro de la letra en esta canción.

Las luces van cambiando de un amarillo a un rojo a un azul brillante y yo me muevo hacia el micrófono para cantar y la audiencia me canta de vuelta. Ya todos se saben la letra a estas alturas. Dejo de tocar la guitarra después de el segundo verso y empezamos una parte nueva. Alcanzo a atrapar el pandero que Zach me lanza de un costado del escenario. Lo levanto sobre mi cabeza primero y luego comienzo a golpearlo a la altura de mi pecho, azotándolo contra mi palma para que el micrófono capte el sonido.

Eventualmente, la batería se detiene, dejándonos solo el bajo, la guitarra y el pandero. Después el bajo se detiene y Joe da un último punteo a las cuerdas y quedo yo con mi voz y el pandero, y la audiencia canta la línea final conmigo y los chicos se paran al lado mío, admirando el momento, el borde del pandero golpea mi palma por última vez. Cierro los ojos. Una gota de sudor cae de mi nariz. Uno, dos–

Empiezan a aplaudir y a gritar. Me alejo del micrófono, de los focos, cuan animal herido alejándose de su depredador. Joe le habla al público:

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Ottawa, son hermosos!

Dejamos el escenario, chocamos los cinco con el staff, que están a la espera para guardar todo. Mi mirada encuentra la de Brendon.

-Juntémonos al lado del bus en veinte-le digo y suena como una orden, aunque no era esa la intención. Me mira sorprendido pero asiente y Pete se encoge de hombros y eso cuenta como la aprobación a que Brendon se desligue de sus deberes de forma prematura. La audiencia está tratando de irse ahora, miles de pies moviéndose incesantemente.

Después de haberme dado una ducha rápida y puesto ropa limpia, me cuelgo mi bolso al hombro y salgo a fumar. El resto de la banda aún ni siquiera se cambian la ropa de la presentación, aún extasiados de adrenalina de la presentación. Les gusta tocar en vivo, al resto.

Brendon aparece cuando voy a la mitad de mi primer cigarro. Los buses de tour están en la parte cercada detrás de la locación y no tengo que preocuparme acerca de que se me acerque nadie aquí. Me apoyo en la parte plateada del costado del bus, mi bolso a mis pies y el cabello aún mojado por la ducha. Brendon me mira con cautela, algo de resentimiento en los ojos. Toso un poco y me limpio la nariz.

-Hey

-¿Querías verme?

Asiento.

-¿Vas a despedirme, tal vez?-dice. Suena burlesco. Me esfuerzo por no pensar en las cosas de mierda que me dijo, porque si pienso en eso, solo voy a lograr enojarme. Me he pasado el día entero tratando de olvidarme del asunto.

-Fue hace un par de años, antes de que fuéramos así de famosos-empiezo e instantáneamente él guarda silencio, ojos fijos en mí-. Habíamos lanzado el segundo álbum hace poco y creo que Haley había asistido a una presentación con una amiga suya, que era una gran aficionada. Y era más relajado en ese entonces, o sea, nunca me ha gustado hablar con los fans, pero solía pasar más seguido antes, hanbía gente que se quedaba mientras nosotros guardábamos nuestras cosas. Y Haley y Spencer empezaron a hablar, flechazo inmediato. Ella terminó viajando a la ciudad donde nos presentamos después. O sea, yo supuse que era como cualquier otra groupie, pero entonces Spencer ya se había enamorado.

-¿Yera una groupie?

-No-me río-. No, ella no, jamás. Ella es demasiado respetable como para eso. O eso pensé-me termino el cigarro rápidamente, raspando el asfalto con la suela de mis zapatos. Hay algo acerca de Brendon que me pone nervioso-. A ella nunca le agradé. Pensaba que yo era una mala influencia sobre Spencer. Ella llevaba conociendo a Spencer, ¿cuánto? ¿un par de meses y llega a esa conclusión? Yo conozco a Spencer desde que era un niño. Pero así y todo ella logró conocer lados de Spencer que yo jamás veré, lo que es esperable. Quiero decir, Spencer cambió durante el tiempo que estuvo con ella. Nos hacíamos más y más famosos, y aquí es donde entra Pete. lo que tienes que entender es que esta banda es un producto. Eso fue lo primero que nos dijo Pete cuando firmamos con Capitol y él se convirtió en nuestro manager. Y tenemos que asegurarnos que el público quiera comprarnos, y gran parte de ese público son chicas con éstas fantasías acerca de nosotros, así que, ¿novias? Una mala idea, dañará la imagen de la banda. Y no queremos eso. Y por eso Haley tenía que irse.

Brendon frunce el ceño:

-¿Así que Spencer terminó con su novia porque Pete le dijo?

-No. Spencer se rehusó a hacerlo. Estaba enamorado, ¿recuerdas? El amor de su vida, quería casarse con ella y envejecer a su lado, todas esas cosas. Así que Pete le hizo una oferta que ella  _ podría _ haber rechazado, pero no lo hizo. Tomó el dinero y cuando Spencer se fue a casa después de un día de grabaciones, ella ya no estaba. Incluso se llevó a los perros.

-Así que no era amor.

-Y ella no era tan respetable tampoco-concluyo, encendiendo mi segundo cigarro. Fumo como chimenea, ¿y qué? No es como si fumar dañase mi salud. Brendon parece algo apenado o molesto, pero lo que le dije es la verdad. Sí, fue una jugada sucia por parte de Pete, pero ella podría haberlo mandado a la mierda, ¿o no? Y Spencer amenazó con dejar la banda después de eso, pero tomó la decisión correcta y se quedó. Lo necesito en la banda.

Eso sí, ya no es el mismo. Siento como si Spencer me estuviera excluyendo después de eso, y no me puse del lado de nadie, no realmente. Me alegré de que Haley desapareciera. Nada contra ella, pero jamás encajaría dentro del mundo de nosotros. Era muy intransigente. Pero no le dije a Pete que se pudriera en el infierno tampoco, me lavé las manos y supuse que así serían las cosas de ahora en adelante. Y a seis meses, Spencer aún se guarda secretos, y no viene a mí si es que hay algo mal. Probablemente no confía en mí.

-Eso es horrible-Brendon susurra eventualmente-. El que… compartas tanto con otra persona, que le des tu corazón y ella–ella acepta un soborno y se vaya. ¿Como si tú ni siquiera importaras?

-Y aún así Spencer no dice una palabra en su contra. El amor no solo es ciego, es estúpido también. Y todos hemos hecho sacrificios con tal de estar en la banda, ¿sabes? El suyo solo fue un poco más personal.

-¿Pero qué hay de Jac? ¿Por qué tú puedes tener novia?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Es totalmente diferente. Haley y Spencer eran la súper pareja, iban a todos lados juntos, terminaban las frases del otro, se hacían ojitos, planes a futuro. Jac es una chica que también es mi amiga. Fin.

-Eso según tú-Brendon dice, levantando una ceja y alargando el brazo, le paso mi cigarro y da una larga bocanada.

-Jamás dejaría que se interpusiera por sobre la música. Ella no representa una amenaza para la banda. Y sé que Spencer aún está enojado, ¡pero es joven! Es un baterista famoso. Debería disfrutar su libertad, ¿sabes?-excepto que Spencer no está disfrutando de la vida en forma alguna, y Brendon probablemente sabe eso si es que ha prestado algo de atención-. Como sea, esa es la historia. Es mejor que no menciones a Haley. He estado tratando de ayudarlo a que la supere, que se coga a alguien, pero no hay caso.

Brendon asiente y bota el resto del cigarro.

-Follarse a alguien en esta gira es jodidamente difícil. Son todos tan hetero.

Se me escapa una morisqueta burlona.

-¿Qué hay de la fiesta en Cleveland?

Brendon no hace caso de eso, no me pregunta cómo sé acerca de eso.

-Eso fue hace días y días, ¿quién siquiera se acuerda de Cleveland? Debería haber sabido. Rock progresivo pero nadie es tan progresista.

-Aw, pobre niño gay, atrapado en medio de un montón de rockeros obsesionados con perseguir conchas-me río y él me fulmina con la mirada antes de rodar los ojos-. Habrías tenido algo de suerte con Tracy, la bailarina.

Me hace una mueca que no sé si es vergüenza o asco

-No nos vayamos por ese lado. Jamás. O sea, sé que nuestra generación es la generación impulsiva que está haciendo todas la mierda descabellada que nuestros padres ni siquiera soñaron en hacer, y yo quiero tener todo tipo de experiencias en la vida también. Podría besar a una chica. De hecho, he besado chicas; eso no me da asco, ¿Pero Tracy? No, ahí es donde pongo mi límite.

-Si estás desesperado-sugiero, pero él niega con la cabeza como si eso fuera algo que jamás haría. Tira el cigarro al suelo y lo pisa y yo me quedo viéndolo, sintiéndome ligeramente juguetón de pronto.-. Ven aquí-le digo y él me levanta una ceja cuando doy un paso más cerca.

-¿Qué?

-Fui un imbécil contigo anoche. Aunque no lo creas, sí sé cuando estoy siendo un idiota.

-Considérame sorprendido.

Doy otro paso adelante y estoy dentro de su espacio personal. Brendon me está mirando con una expresión algo desconcertada. Me voy inclinando de a poco a susurrar todo provocador y confiado-. Déjame disculparme.

Brendon se paraliza ligeramente, ojos como platos:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Compadeciéndote-digo encogiéndome de un hombro con una sonrisa algo torcida en la cara, divertido de pensar en toda la acción que él pensó que tendría en este tour. Me inclino la distancia que quedaba hasta que mis labios encuentran los suyos. No me da asco, un beso de una forma u otra jamás ha significado nada. Es piel sobre piel. Eso es lo que espero y ya me estoy imaginando su reacción algo irritada y que yo me río de él un poco más después de esto. Pero entonces el chiste desaparece. Nuestros labios se tocan y deja de ser divertido.

Es un contacto que apenas está ahí, pero siento su calor, el olor a cigarros en su aliento. Y tal vez, tal vez si sus labios no estuvieran ligeramente abiertos, no notaría la humedad en su labio inferior. Pero sí me doy cuenta y retrocedo sorprendido, pero solo una pulgada, o menos. La sensación me atraviesa por completo. Mis ojos se enfocan en su mejilla y nuestros alientos se mezclan entre sí.

Brendon traga saliva. Se me retuerce el estómago.

Y eso. Eso fue. Eso–

Me muevo hacia él y él también se mueve hacia mí, su cabeza ladeándose solo un tanto, nuestros labios persiguiéndose, tratando de encontrar algo, buscando, entonces algo encaja–debe encajar, porque nuestros labios se juntan de nuevo. Siento el beso en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Su mano se cierra sobre mi cadera y yo hundo mi mano en su cabello para acercarme su cabeza, nuestros labios de pronto magullándose. Descargas de agitación recorren mi columna por los hambrientos movimientos de nuestras bocas y sus labios, joder, dios, son tan suaves. Las pelusas de su barba me araña el mentón y su mano se mueve a acariciar mi cuello, las puntas de sus dedos están llenas de callos.

Su lengua se desliza sobre mi labio inferior antes de adentrarse más y no tengo objeción alguna. Tal vez debería. No tengo objeciones. Esto ya dejó de ser compasión. No, compasión, definitivamente no es.

Tiene el cabello corto donde paso mis dedos, nuestros cuerpos están tocándose por completo. Un repentino aliento tembloroso escapa mi garganta y se pierde entre nuestras lenguas que se van moviendo juntas y es tan sucio, tan dispuesto. Brendon gime, un sonido corto y lleno de excitación, y mi entrepierna está presionada a la suya, nuestros estómagos juntos, pecho también. Su cuerpo es un espejo del mío en una manera que me aterra y me fascina. Sigo besándolo, mi pulso se acelera y mi pulgar recorre su quijada mientras él se abre hacia mí.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué jodida mierda creo que estoy haciendo?

Su mano se mueve a la parte baja de mi espalda, a la parte de arriba de mis jeans y es ahí donde sus uñas se entierran. Una ola de calor de pronto me recorre por eso.

Y es justo entonces que escucho tacones contra el pavimento, el sonido característico de click-click-click de alguna parte acercándose. Me echo hacia atrás deteniendo el beso o los besos, la batalla de bocas. Un hilillo de saliva se estira de mi labio hasta el suyo antes de romperse.

Doy un paso hacia atrás, horrorizado. Brendon se ve tan sorprendido como yo.

Click-click-click–

-¿Brendon?

Brendon hace un gesto de sorpresa, se limpia la boca y yo me enfoco en la chica que acaba de doblar la esquina del bus. Es la rubia que se llevó a Tracy anoche. Se ve dubitativa. Me apuro a sacar un cigarro para darle algo que hacer a mis manos, pero solo consigo titubear sin sentido.

-¿Sí?-pregunta Brendon. Su voz suena ronca.

-¿Pete me mandó a buscarte? Brent no deja que ningún otro roadie empaque su bajo así que te necesitan-sonríe la chica esperando una respuesta.

Mi corazón está a mil por hora, atrapado dentro de mis costillas sin esperanza de escapar. ¿Qué mierda acabo de…?

-Oh. Seh. Obvio que sí-dice Brendon y me mira, evito sus ojos al bajar la mirada para encender el cigarro y dando una bocanada larga.

Observo sus zapatos alejarse y desaparecer hacia el frente del bus.

Un click-click-click a la distancia y la voz amable de la chica tratando de hacer una conversación amigable, y Brendon no emite ningún sonido al caminar, pasos silenciosos, y no, obvio que no. Él es del tipo que se acerca silencioso sin que lo esperes, y entonces él está sobre tí, tú estás sobre él, antes de que siquiera tuvieras idea de lo que iba a suceder.


End file.
